Past Shadows
by ChaosDragoon
Summary: After the failed attempt of Chrysalis and her changelings on Canterlot, Equestria has experienced a time of peace. However, that all changes when changelings begin to attack cities, towns, and villages around Equestria and with the looming doom of a full scale war. Celestia and Luna are unaware of a looming darkness creeping back into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's been five years since the changelings and their queen invaded Canterlot and in that time Equestria has experienced five years of peace and tranquility. That is, until eight months ago when a swarm of changelings attacked Manehattan. The swarm seemed to come out of nowhere and attacked the ponies, devouring their happiness. Celestia and Luna quickly deployed their royal guards to Manehattan who quickly intercepted the swarm. After an hour the swarm seemed to disappear as fast as it had appeared. After that the residents started to rebuild their once beautiful city. A week later another swarm appeared in Fillydelphia and once again the two sisters deployed the guards and just like the first attack the changelings seemed to disappear as fast as they appeared. For the next month changelings attacked the major cities, towns and villages of Equestria.

Celestia and Luna both knew they needed an elite force to seek out changelings who were imitating ponies. After a month of peace the two sisters had created such a group. They named the group the Changeling Detection Force, or CDF for short. The two felt that the attacks on the cities, towns and villages was the start of a greater swarm that would attack all of Equestria. They deployed a large army across Equestria with a member of the CDF to locate changelings and prevent a full scale war. However, the two hadn't noticed the shadow crawling from the darkness, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Twilight paced back and forth at the train station waiting for the train of Celestia's royal guards to arrive. All the while mumbling to herself.

"They should've been here by now," She mumbles. Her mind raced as every scenario played out in her mind as to why the train was late.

"What if she didn't send them? What if the train was derailed? What if-" Twilight said before Applejack placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Calm down there sugarcube," Applejack said. "You've been pacing back and forth like this for a half an hour. It'll be all right. I'm sure the trains just running late."

"Yes darling, Applejack's right," Rarity said as her horn glowed and a comb elevated from her satchel and started stroking Twilight's mane as she added, "All this stressing over the train has gotten your mane all disconfigured."

"Don't forget, these are Celestia's royal guards we're talking about, they can handle anything," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight sat down and sighed before saying, "Thanks girls, what would I do without you?" Pinky quickly Grabbed Twilight and spun her around nearly making the comb pull a clump of mane from her scalp. She pointed into the distance.

"Thee Train, Thee Train," Pinkie said. The five looked towards where she was pointing and saw the black smoke rising up from the terrain.

"See, just running late is all. No need to get your tail all tangled up," Applejack said. As the six watched the train pulled into the station. Their mouths open and eyes wide at the appearance of the train.

The locomotive had its metal scarred, warped, and dented with the pilot dripping with green goop. The cars it pulled looked like they had been through a warzone. The wood looked to be pulled from the frame; hunks of planks sticking out, windows shattered, and three cars had collapsed. The doors slid open while others fell to the ground. The guards inside the cars slowly walked, their armor chipped, scared, and broken. Some had the same green goop stain their armor while others were being carried out on gurneys. The six watched in horror at the condition of the train and its passengers before they saw a familiar face walk out of one of the cars.

Flash Sentry stumbled out of the train car, his golden armor plate cracked, he was missing his front hoof plates and his helmet was broken in half. He collapsed to the ground as the six ran over to him.

"Are you ok, what happened?" Twilight questioned. He lifted his head up to her as he started to get back up.

"Changelings attacked the train. We did our best to defend it," he said before he looked out in the distance and added, "one of the guards stayed behind to protect the train so we could get away." He started to walk in the direction the train came from before he collapsed again.

"You can't go out there like this," Rainbow Dash said. Flash Sentry tried to get to his hooves but his body was racked with pain. He looked up at them.

"We can't just leave him out there," he said.

"Don't worry, we'll go and help him," Applejack said.

Twilight nodded and looked towards Fluttershy and said, "You stay here and attend to the wounded." Fluttershy nodded and started helping those who needed medical aid.

"Let's go girls," Twilight said as the five headed towards the direction the train had come from. As they did she looked up at Rainbow Dash and added, "Can you fly ahead and scout the landscape to find him." Rainbow nodded and flew off, leaving a rainbow stream behind her.

As Dash jetted away from her friends she noticed the train tracks had the same green goop as the front of the train and the guard's armor. She soon heard a commotion up ahead and sped towards it. She stopped in the air with her mouth agape at the sight of the changeling bodies on the ground. Some had open wounds with their guts spilled onto the ground, their green blood oozed out of their wounds while others were sliced in half. Her attention was diverted towards a unicorn with his tan body riddled with cuts as the blood dripped from each one. Blood dripped from his brow and down his right eye which had an X-shaped scar over it. His flank had the mark of two swords in a crossed formation with a halberd going vertically while a spear went horizontally through them. He was breathing heavily as he felt the pain in his ribs with every breath as half a dozen changelings still stood in his way. His horn glowed black as an equally dark orb came from it and took on the shape of a sword.

Two changelings changed towards unicorn, but instead of changing into him or another being. One changed into a sword while the other changed into a shield. Another Changeling grabbed the two weapons and advanced towards the unicorn as a small group of changelings followed. The unicorn ran towards the group as two more orbs appeared out of his horn and changed into swords. One of the swords collided with the shield while the other two flew past the changeling and pierced into two other changelings behind it. Their bodies fell to the ground before the swords floated out of the changeling's bodies and flew towards two more changelings. The one the unicorn was battling pushed the sword away and swung its own sword toward the unicorn. One of the swords sliced a changeling's wing before jetting towards the unicorn and changing into a shield to block the attack. The changeling jumped back as the shield changed back into a sword and swung at it. It blocked it with its shield before the other two swords pierced into its back. The third quickly flew up and imbedded itself into the changeling's skull. A jet of green blood spat out of the changeling's head as it fell to the ground. The two that changed into the sword and shield changed back just before an axe and spear pierced their skulls.

Two more changelings jumped at the unicorn but the axe and spear pierced into their bodies. The unicorn breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he watched the last changeling fall from his sword. The three weapons changed back into orbs and flew into his horn. He didn't see that a rock behind him had changed into a changeling and suddenly jumped at him. Its fangs ready to peace his skin, but Rainbow saved the day by kicking the changeling in the jaw; it went flying into the air before correcting itself to fly away. The buzzing sound of its wings slowly faded.

"Thank you," The unicorn said as Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and chuckled.

"No Problem," Rainbow boasted. Soon enough heard hooves heading towards them. She turned to see her friends racing towards her. She flew into the air waving to her friends.

"Over here you guys, I found him," Rainbow shouted. Turning towards the unicorn she discovered that he had collapsed onto the ground; his breathing was beginning to slow down. She quickly raced over to him.

His vision was blurry. He saw a flash of blue before a blurry figure stood over him. He could hear a muffled voice but couldn't make out the words. Before he knew it more figures stood over him as he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

He was running, running as fast as his legs could take him. Every so often he'd look behind him into the darkness. He couldn't see it but he knew something was chasing him. He continued to run. He looked back behind him and could've sworn he saw two glowing eyes staring back at him. When he turned to face front he quickly came to a halt. He stood staring at the desert he was in. When he looked back the darkness was gone and in its place was desert and dunes. When he looked forward his eyes widened, there lying on the sand where earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. Mouths wide open and eyes white absent of life. He stepped back and felt his hoof hit something. He turned to see a Pegasus lying on the ground. He started to step back as it started to stand up and speak.

"You did this to us," it said.

"No, I didn't mean-" he began but more voices interrupted him; echoing all around him.

"You betrayed us!" he turned to see the rest of them had gotten up and were walking over to him. He continued to back away from all of them, tears swelling up in his eyes.

"I just wanted to protect the kingdom," he argued.

"Liar!" They yelled. He looked down to see his back legs being sucked into the sand.

"You wanted power, you wanted freedom, you wanted us gone," They said, their voices echoed in the desert.

"Please, I didn't," he said before his lower body was engulfed in sand. The more he pleaded the more the sand took him.

"You were our brother, our comrade. You betrayed us," They yelled.

"No, No," he said as his body was swallowed up by the sand.

* * *

"No!" The unicorn screamed, sitting upright in the bed and scaring Fluttershy so much she fell to the ground, stiff as a board, legs up straight. The others seemed to jump at the sudden outburst.

"It's alright darling, you're fine. That must have been some nightmare for you to just jump out of your sleep like that," Rarity said. The unicorn placed a hoof on his head and groaned as the movement caused pain to shoot through his torso.

"Hold on there partner, you shouldn't go moving after the injuries you suffered," Applejack said trying to keep him in bed.

"Where-where am I," He asked.

"Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Ponyville," he shouted before he tried to get out of bed again.

"Calm down there, you're more jumpy than a jackrabbit," Applejack said while trying to keep him down. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie also helped her keep him down.

"Let me go, I have to talk with Flash Sentry! I have to give him my report about the Changelings," he yelled still trying to get out of bed. The pain he felt in his torso now spreading to his back.

"Calm down Weaponry, I'm here," Flash Sentry said as he walked into the hospital room. Weaponry looked at the Pegasus as he stopped flailing and lifted his hoof up to Salute him.

"Flash Sentry, I have," he started before Flash lifted up his hoof to stop him.

"Your report can wait my friend," Flash began. "You need to recover. What you did helped us get here in one piece. However, it was reckless and foolish of you to go alone. You were lucky these ponies decided to go and find you. Right now your priority is to get better." Before he left the room.

"Ye-yes sir," Weaponry said in a disappointing tone. His eyes were cast downward; staring at the bedsheets. Not only was the dream on his mind but the fact that the changelings could now change into objects. It was unheard of.

"Are you going to be ok darling," Rarity asked. He had almost forgotten that he had six ponies around him.

"Come on, turn that frown upside down," Pinkie said. The sudden outburst from the pink pony brought a small smile onto his face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Should be on my hooves in no time," Weaponry said.

"Are you sure," Twilight asked. He nodded and the six left the room. Applejack and Rainbow Dash carrying Fluttershy who still hadn't come out of her catatonic state. As they walked out of the room Twilight noticed Flash talking to two guards before they walked away. She walked over and stood next to him.

"Will he be alright?" she asked not trusting Weaponry's word.

Flash chuckled, "Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a stubborn one. Some bruised ribs won't stop him from doing his job." He stooped and looked at the green hallway they were in.

"To be honest, I truly think he's a little too strict with himself," Flash said. Twilight looked at him in confusion as he added, "He pushes himself to the breaking point of his body to get stronger. It seems he fears something that he might have to deal with in the futur."

"Like the nightmares?" Twilight said. Flash Sentry's ears went back and he lowered his head.

"Those nightmares aren't of the future but of the past," Flash mumbled.

"The past?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, what most ponies don't know is: many of the guards who have entered into battle or into wars have flashbacks of them. They're our nightmares; our burdens to bear. However; his nightmares are the worst. Most of the time we can go back to sleep, but he is unable to. It seems when he falls asleep the nightmares continue," Flash Sentry said before two guards motioned for him to follow. He said goodbye to Twilight and followed the guards outside.

Twilight walked out of the hospital to find her friends waiting for her. Fluttershy had finally awoken from her catatonic state and was stroking her hooves through her mane. The six walked back to the library and noticed that Ponyville was bustling with life like it always did. It seemed the presence of the guards hadn't deterred the ponies from their daily lives.

"You know, we should hold a party to thank all these guards for protecting Ponyville," Pinkie said as she hopped next to her friends.

"That's a marvelous idea!" Rarity said before she added, "I can make ribbons for all the guards as my thanks. Oh and make diamond encrusted pins for their service here."

"Ooo, ooo! I can bake all the cakes, pies, and desserts and we can hold it at Sugar Cube Corner," Pinky said hopping higher and higher thinking of all the desserts she could bake for the party.

"Tomorrow the Zap-apples come in. Me, Granny, and Apple Bloom can make the Zap-Apple jam for the party and maybe a Zap-apple pie or two," Applejack said.

"I-I can get the birds to perform some songs during the party if that's alright with everyone," Fluttershy said in a low tone.

"I can get some of the pegasi to perform an air show with yours truly at the helm," Rainbow Dash said with a sly smile.

"It's settled then, we'll have a thank you party for all the guards that are willing to protect Ponyville," Twilight said with a smile.

The six heard hooves running behind them. When they looked they saw a doctor and two ponies. They stopped to catch their breaths before the doctor asked, "Have-" he gasped, "you-" gasp, "seen-" gasp again, "him?"

"Seen who," Pinkie asked, a grin on her face before she added, "Are you playing hide and seek, can I play! Quick close your eyes so I can hide." She quickly darted off trying to find a suitable hiding spot. Twilight just sighed and looked back at the doctor.

"Who are you looking for," Twilight asked.

"The guard unicorn. The one you six brought to us," the doctor said. The five friends were dumbfounded that the hospital had lost him.

"How in Celestia's name did you lose him?" Rarity said.

"I know, but after you all left, I went to check on him but he was gone and his window was open," one of the Nurse ponies said.

"We'll help you find him," Twilight said. The doctor nodded and galloped away from the five to find Weaponry.

"Where on Equestria should we start looking, he could be anywhere," Rarity said.

"Me and Fluttershy can scout ponyville from the air," Rainbow Dash said before jetting away.

"I'll see if some of the animals can help us look before I help Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said before she flapped away from the group.

"Winona can help sniff him out," Applejack stated before running off towards the farm.

"Guess that leaves you and me to search for him on hoof," Rarity said. Twilight nodded and the two galloped towards town.

The search was on but turned up no results until Fluttershy noticed Pinkie talking to a bush

"Pinkie, why are you talking to that bush," Fluttershy said. As she drew closer she could hear whispers coming from the bush.

Pinkie laughed and said, "This isn't a great hiding spot, everypony will look here. Unless they thought you might be here then maybe." She snorted with laughter.

"Would you just leave you pink menace!" Came a whispered voice from the bush.

Fluttershy walked behind the bush to see Weaponry lying on the ground hiding between two bushes.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but could you please come with us back to the hospital?" Fluttershy nervously said. Her face hiding behind her mane. Weaponry groaned at the sight of the pegasus. He stood up and winced in pain. The remaining ponies looked towards Pinkie and Fluttershy to see Weaponry walk out from behind the bush.

"There you are darling, let's get you back to the hospital, everyone is worried sick," Rarity said.

"I'm not going back," Weaponry argued before he added, "I'm one of Celestia's royal guards. I was chosen to protect Ponyville from any danger, not to sit in a bed and do nothing!"

"I'm all for doings one's job sugar cube, but you shouldn't push yourself to the breaking point," Applejack said.

"Applejack's right. Even Flash Sentry thinks you need your rest," Twilight said.

Weaponry was about to argue before he just sighed and said, "I'm fine."

"Oh really?" Rainbow Dash questioned with a raised eyebrow. She flapped down next to him and poked his taped ribs with her hooves. He winced in pain before he shot her a glaring look. She quickly retreated to the sky.

"See darling, you're not capable of-" Rarity began but was interrupted by Weaponry.

"What the hell do you ponies know about fighting!" Weaponry shouted. "None of you have ever been in a war before! None of you have ever watched as the stallion next to you is fighting to his very last breath to make it home to his family!" Finished with his outburst Weaponry walked away from the six to head towards the Horseshoe Inn where the guards would stay.

"That guy," Rainbow Dash spat as she flew to the ground. Her anger rising before Applejack calmly walked over to her and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Now, Now sugar cube. He does have a point, we may have been in many battles, but we've never been in a war," Applejack said.

"Yet he doesn't have to be so rude about it," Rarity said.

"Came on girls, no use in dwelling on it now. We should make the plans for the party tomorrow," Twilight said.

"Oh my gosh, I need to get baking!" Pinkie shouted before darting off towards her home.

"I should head home too, it's getting late and I need to get started on the ribbons and pins," Rarity said before bidding her friends goodnight and walked to the Boutique.

"Better get back to the orchard, the zap-apples should be in late in the evening and we should have the jam and pies done by the afternoon," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash had already left to look for pegasi for the air show. Fluttershy had disappeared after Weaponry's outburst, probably on her way home to hide. Twilight was the last to head home, ready to make a list of everything that was needed to be done before the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He knew that the sun gave life to every creature and was Celestia's gift to the world, but at this very moment: he hated that damn ball of gas. He felt like the sun's rays were directed right towards him. He stopped as sweat rolled down his face and he looked up towards the giant heat source. No clouds in the sky, not even a very small one to shield him from the sun. He sighed as he pressed on through the hot desert sand. His hooves had been burned to the point of numbness. Even so it was one less pain he had to endure in this desert wasteland. How long had he been walking through it? It felt like centuries since he had seen anypony. He just sighed and pressed on. He suddenly stopped and saw a large shape in the distance. _A Tower?_ He thought before he galloped towards it. _Please sweet Celestia don't be another mariachi_! He thought. He soon approached the object and his heart skipped a beat.

"No, not this place," he said staring at the large black tower. The tower looked more like a cocoon with much smaller cocoons on it. He turned to run away from it but stopped when he saw skeletons of earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns lying on the ground.

"Why?" a female voice echoed. His eyes widened as he slowly turned around. Behind him was a bright blue unicorn. Her eye's pink and full of sadness.

"Why did you do this to me?" she asked. Her skin melted, muscles burned off, tendons ripped from the bones, eyes melted until there was nothing left but a skeleton.

* * *

Weaponry shot from his dead sleep, a cold sweat falling from his brow; he hyperventilated before he closed his eyes and attempted to control his breathing. He opened them and scanned the room. It was a single room at the Horse Shoe Inn. He remembered that Flash Sentry allowed him to stay at the Inn if he took it easy, but after that his mind was blank. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the door. Using his magic he slowly opened it and walked out into the hallway. It was an old oak hallway with lanterns lighting the way. He sighed and closed the door and turned around to come face to face with the skeleton of a unicorn.

"Why did you leave me," she asked.

* * *

Weaponry woke up screaming nearly giving the nurse checking his vitals a heart attack.

"Are you alright!?" she asked after she composed herself, keeping her heart from leaping out of her mouth. Weaponry breathed heavily as he looked around at the white room of the hospital. _That's right; he made me go back to the hospital_ , Weaponry thought.

"Sir! Are you alright?" the Nurse asked again. Weaponry looked at her and nodded.

"Just a bad dream," he said reassuring her that there was nothing wrong. She nodded and walked out trying to slow down her heart from the sudden fright. He placed a hoof on his face and sighed.

"They're getting worse," he said. He looked out into the sky, the moon still in the sky. He couldn't tell how long he had been asleep but as it stood: he couldn't go back to sleep. Not after that.

* * *

The next day ponyville was bustling with life. The smell of fresh sweets filled the air from Sugar Cube Corner, Zap-apple jam and pies mixed with the sweet scent coming from Sweet Apple Anchors. Rarity was gleaming as she trotted in town with satchels of ribbons and diamond encrusted pins to give to the guards. Twilight and Spike were checking every item off their list before heading to Sugar Cube Corner. The bell over the door rang out as the two entered the store where Pinkie bounced to each corner putting up streamers and balloons; she was humming all the way.

"Seems everything's in order here," Twilight said before she nodded to Spike who checked a box on the list.

"Yep, this will be the greatest party to date," Pinkie said before she stopped and thought then added, "Ok, maybe second." She giggled before blowing up an orange balloon.

* * *

That night, Sugar Cube Corner was lit up with lights, music, and cheers as nearly everypony in Ponyville was inside.

"Thank you for this wonderful Party Twilight," Flash said before he gulped a mug of Zap-apple cider.

"Well it wasn't just me, everyone in Ponyville helped so I can't take all the credit for it," Twilight said. Flash's attention soon diverted to the door as he saw Weaponry walk in.

"Weaponry," Flash said as he waved. Weaponry walked over to him.

"What's all this?" Weaponry asked. Pinkie suddenly appeared out of thin air laughing.

"It's a party silly," she said before she instantly grabbed Weaponry's hoof and pulled him to a table full of cakes, pies, and other assorted desserts. She stood there staring at Weaponry for a few seconds before she said, "Go ahead, they're really good." She picked up a rainbow cupcake and instantly devoured it. Weaponry just looked at the desserts then back at Pinkie.

"I don't like sweets," he said before he got up and walked back to Flash Sentry. Pinkie gasped in shock, her body seemed to defy gravity by how long she stayed in the air.

"How can you not like sweets!? Are you an alien?" she asked. Weaponry stopped and looked back at the shocked pony.

"The sugary high many ponies get from the sweets only lasts for a short period of time before the crash and their bodies feel sluggish and without energy. On the battlefield you can't have that happen to you. One show of weakness and you're dead," Weaponry said.

"I think a little cupcake won't hurt you," Flash said as he offered him a cupcake.

"If I may sir, I'd like to give you my report on the changelings," Weaponry said as he took the cupcake and placed it on the table.

"I think it can wait, let loose and have fun. Everyone here put this party together to thank us for protecting their home," Flash said.

"Are you serious?!" Weaponry yelled before he added, "Changelings could be on their way as we speak and all you can think of is a party? This isn't a game Flash. This is life or death and the fate of Equestria! We have a job to do and if you're too caught up in slacking off at this party then I'll have to do your job for you!"

Flash stomped his hoof down before he stated, "You should remember that I'm the commander here and as such I will not allow one of my subordinates speaking down to me. It this understood?" Weaponry was taken aback by his outburst but soon nodded as he calmed down.

"I apologize for any disrespect sir, I'll take my leave," Weaponry said before he turned around and walked out of Sugar Cube corner.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked. Flash sighed before he looked at Twilight.

"I'm sorry about him," was all Flash could say.

"What a meanie. How can he not like sweets," Pinkie said before she wrapped her tongue around a cupcake and inhaled it.

"He can come off as that, but I assure you he's a nice guy. He's just-" Flash said before sighing. "He's trying to make up for the past by being strict in his job."

"What happened in the past?" Applejack asked. She had walked up with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to stand with Twilight and Pinkie; all were curious about the preceding outburst. Flash sighed again but thought it best to fill in the inquisitive mares.

"It happened ten years ago," Flash began. "Weaponry was a commander in the royal guard. He was known as the guardian pony. Every time he and his group went out to battle. It seemed that they all would return unharmed. Soon, more guards wanted to join because he would put his life on the line to make sure anypony in his unit would return safely. However, it started to take its toll on his body. His unit came back unharmed, but he started coming back with cuts, bruises and one time he came back on a gurney. Then, it happened."

"What?" Fluttershy asked.

"There was a rumor that there was a changeling hive out in the San Palomino Desert. Weaponry was assigned to investigate. He took a group of three hundred guards. He was supposed to send a letter of his finds in a week's time. A week passed, then two. After a month Celestia grew worried so she gather a small group of guards and went to the San Palomino Desert herself. It's been said that she found him wandering the desert mumbling to himself. When he saw her all he said was I'm sorry and collapsed to the ground. After recovering he resigned from being a commander and began training his body to the absolute limit. Many times he collapsed because of how much he pushed his body. I reassigned him to my unit, despite the vocal protests from my guards. They said he killed all of the three hundred he took with him because the heat from the desert made him snap."

"Do you believe he did it?" Rarity asked. Flash shook his head.

"I believe that there was a large hive in the desert and they were ambushed. When the thought of his failure set in after the battle. I think he wanted to get stronger so something like that wouldn't happen again," Flash said.

* * *

Weaponry walked the town mumbling to himself. He stopped and sat down to look at the starry sky and the bright moon that seemed to be close enough to touch.

"Why is it I'm the only one here taking this changeling invasion seriously?" he sighed. "Why can't they understand the depth of this war?"

"Why indeed?" a voice said. Weaponry quickly got up and looked around frantically. His eye scanning everything looking for movement while his ears swiveled trying to find the source of the voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Calm down, you have nothing to fear from me," Luna said as she flew from the sky to the ground in front of Weaponry.

Bowing Weaponry said, "Princess, forgive me for-" but Luna put up a hoof to stop him.

"It's quite alright. However, why do you push yourself to such extremes? My sister and I are grateful to have a guard like you protecting all of Equestria, but we worry about you," Luna said. Weaponry looked at her in confusion and suddenly his eye changed from brown to light blue. He started to step back, his expression turned from confusion to anger as he clinched his teeth.

"How dare you!" he yelled as two black orbs flew from his horn and took the form of swords.

"W-What are you doing. You dare lift your magical weapons towards your princess," Luna yelled.

"You're not my Princess you filthy changeling!" Weaponry yelled before he charged at Luna.

Rising into the air she yelled, "Treason! Traitor! I'll have your head for this!" A sharp pain on the back of her head signaled her descent to the ground. An onlooker might notice the black hammer hovering above her previous location. As she lay on the ground her appearance changed from the graceful alicorn to a changeling. The two swords and hammer slowly hovered away from the changeling's body before reverting into the orbs and returning to Weaponry's horn. A black aura surrounded his horn and the changeling as it was lifted off the ground.

"Killing you would be too easy. I have to find out what you're planning," he said before galloping towards the police station.

* * *

The Changeling awoke to find a bright light shining in its face. It squinted in the light before it was shut off, but spots remained floating in its eyes. As they cleared he saw a table and Weaponry standing across from him. The Changeling tried to move but found it was tied to a chair.

"I see you're finally awake," Weaponry said as he walked around the table. He moved his hoof to the changeling's head and turned it to look at him. "I'll only ask this once: What are you planning? Why are you attacking Equestria? How are you able to take the shape of objects now?" He removed his hoof to let the changeling speak. The changeling looked at Weaponry and spat on him.

"I will tell you nothing," it hissed. "We can't be stopped by the likes of you ponies." Weaponry wiped the spit from his cheek and nodded before his horn glowed. A chair in the corner levitated and wedged the door shut. A pounding sound was heard as The Police ponies tried to break it down.

The changeling felt the ropes around him loosen and his body floated to a standing position. Weaponry walked around it smiling. The changeling felt a sense of dread as Weaponry continued to walk like a shark circling its prey.

"Your pitiful attempts at scaring me won't work," the changeling said. Weaponry stopped in front of the changeling and chuckled.

"Who said I was trying to scare you?" the changeling's wings were suddenly pulled up and extended.

"You know, when I was a colt I loved art. I loved to look at it, critique it, but most importantly I sometimes wanted to change it to my liking," Weaponry said as he examined the changeling's wings. "As you must know changing an artist's work is frowned upon, but that's the paintings and the sculptures; things like that. However, nopony ever told me that changing the art of life was frowned upon."

"What do you mean?" the changeling asked. Weaponry chuckled again.

"For example: your wings aren't symmetrical, so therefore," the changeling suddenly felt sharp pain in his back as he felt his wings being pulled upward. Its body stayed firmly on the ground as tears filled its eyes. Finally, the changeling felt its wings rip from its back. Its breathing heavy as the pain lingered in its back. Without a word the changeling's body floated up and Weaponry examined its legs and hooves. The changeling was then placed on the ground before its left forehoof was extended.

"Here's what I'm talking about: three of your hooves have four holes in them. Except this one which only has two. We should change that to make your art more appealing," Weaponry said before a black orb appeared from his horn and created a spear.

"You wouldn't," the changeling said before it was cut off by the spear plunging into the hoof. The changeling screamed in pain. It tried to move but its body was paralyzed by Weaponry's magic. The shaft of the spear suddenly grew small dagger-like appendages before twisting and turning to make the hole bigger. The changeling continued to scream, tears welling up in its eyes. Weaponry's tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentrating. The spear stopped twisting as Weaponry examined the hole then the others on the rest of the changeling's hoof. The pain still riding up the changeling's hoof.

"You can do whatever you want to me but I'll never talk," the changeling said.

Weaponry stared at the changeling. "Oh, you can talk all you want. That won't change the fact that I'm going to continue this until I can get the right radius of this hole to the others." Screams were heard from the direction of the room's mirror which caused Weaponry to look at it and smile.

"We have an audience," Weaponry said before he pulled the spear from the newly formed hole. Green blood stained the floor as weaponry lifted the spear up again.

* * *

"Weaponry! Weaponry," Flash screamed as his hooves hit the glass. He turned to the police ponies. "Help me break down the glass!"

"We can't, the rooms enchanted," one of the police ponies said.

"Then we need to get the changeling to use its magic," Flash said.

"It won't be able to. Those shackles work with the room's ability to disable anypony's ability to use magic. Only when he leaves the room will he be able to use magical abilities," the police pony explained as Twilight and her friends ran in.

"What's happening?" Twilight asked.

"Weaponry found a changeling," Flash moved away from the glass. The six walked up to see Weaponry's spear had pierced the changeling's hoof and was now twisting. They could hear the changeling scream in pain. Fluttershy collapsed to the ground and put her hooves over her ears.

"What about the door," Applejack asked.

"He's blockaded it, we can't get in," the other police pony said.

"Come on AJ, we can knock that door down ourselves," Rainbow Dash said. Applejack nodded and raced towards the door.

* * *

Weaponry looked at the door as he heard it creak. He saw it bend as the sound of two ponies slamming their bodies resonated into the room. The noise was overpowered by the changeling's cries for mercy and whimpering. Weaponry lifted the spear from the hole; it's barbed shaft covered in green blood and pieces of the changeling's skin. Weaponry examined his work and sighed.

"I didn't make it the same size. Both holes are bigger than the others I'm going to have to abandon my work," Weaponry said. The changeling didn't show it but his mind was filled with relief. The pain it endured would stop and it would return to the queen. The hoof was suddenly placed in the table. The spear turned into a sword and was placed against the changeling's leg. The changeling's mind started racing and it began to sweat.

* * *

"You two have to hurry!" Twilight yelled.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and nodded. They adjusted themselves and both ran full speed at the door. The door fell into the room as they saw a black sword swing down and slice the changeling's hoof clean off. Its green blood sprayed all over the table and Weaponry's magic released the changeling's body. It fell to the floor screaming. Desperately it tried to stop the fountain of blood coming from its leg.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Applejack and Rainbow Dash quickly restrained Weaponry as Flash rushed to the Changeling. It conversed as blood spat from its severed hoof.

"Come on stay with us," Flash said before he turned to the police ponies and yelled, "Get a medical kit in here now!" one of the ponies quickly ran out of the room but when Flash tuned back to the changeling it had stopped conversed and its eyes rolled into the back of its head before a hiss of air expelled from its mouth. When the pony ran back into the room with the medical kit. Flash looked at him and shook his head. Weaponry didn't fight Applejack and Rainbow Dash; he simply watched the events unfold.

"What were you doing?" Flash yelled.

"My job," Weaponry said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash had let go of Weaponry and now stood with the police ponies near the door.

"Your job is to protect Ponyville and find any changelings hiding as ponies. Not torture a helpless changeling," Flash argued. He looked at the dead changeling at his hooves and added, "What if he had information we could've used? Did you think about that?"

"I asked him and he refused to answer. Torture was the only way to get the information out of him," Weaponry said.

"That's not the way we integrate ponies Weaponry!" Flash yelled as he interrupted Weaponry

"Ponies? That thing is not a pony! It's a filthy changeling or have you forgotten we're at war with them!" Weaponry argued as it pointed to the changeling.

"Celestia and Luna wouldn't want this. They want to find a peaceful way to end the conflict. They wouldn't want any pony doing such cruel things to them. Especially someone from the CDF," Flash said. He had stopped yelling and was now trying to keep the conversation at a normal tone.

"Peaceful? These fucking creatures attacked our cities, our villages, our towns! There is no peace to be found. All we can do is kill them before they can do the same to us," Weaponry yelled.

"Look at yourself Weaponry. You're not doing this for the kingdom you love, for the princesses you're loyal to. You're doing it out of spite and revenge. How would Sacred," Flash said but, before he could finish. He felt his body fall to the ground with a sharp pain in his right cheek.

"Don't you dare bring her into this conversation!" Weaponry said. He then walked out of the room. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the two police ponies quickly got out of his way still stunned at what just happened.

"What was that all about," Applejack asked as she helped Flash to his hooves.

"Flash, are you alright," Twilight asked as she ran in. Flash nodded before he rubbed his cheek.

"I probably shouldn't have said that, but he's going about this all wrong. Torchering him wouldn't have solved anything. Something must be wrong. Even after the incident in the San Palomino Desert he would never do something like that," Flash said.

"That's just horrible, the way he hurt the changeling. Even if we're at war, no creature deserves to feel that much pain," Fluttershy said.

"I agree, such actions seem more primal then civilized," Rarity said.

"He's just a big meanie," Pinkie said as she gave the two police ponies cupcakes she had taken from the party.

"Has anypony seen Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. The ponies looked around the room but couldn't find the Cyan Pegasus.

* * *

Weaponry walked through town grumbling to himself, "Damn Flash, thinking he can just erase everything the changelings have done to Equestria."

"Hey," Rainbow Dash said hovering next to him. Weaponry didn't look at her as he started to walk faster.

"Don't ignore me," Rainbow Dash said before she landed in front of him.

"What do you want?" Weaponry questioned. Before she could answer him, he started to walk to the side of her, getting ready to walk away. Rainbow Dash quickly placed her hoof around his shoulder.

"I'm just here to talk. So why don't we talk in there," Rainbow Dash said before she pointed to a building with neon lights that blinked: Cider Barrel.

"What would make you think I'd want to talk, especially with somepony like you," Weaponry said.

"Nopony can resist a free drink," Rainbow Dash said, leading him towards the bar. Weaponry just sighed. He could have easily gotten away from her grip, but she was right: Nopony ever turns down a free drink and right now he could use one.

Weaponry walked into the bar and took a seat at a table near the back. Rainbow Dash walked over to the bartender and ordered two apple ciders. She flew to the table where Weaponry was and placed the cup in front of him.

"Now then, Lets chat shall we," Rainbow Dash said. Weaponry's horn lit up and the mug lifted from the table and he sipped the cider before placing it back down.

"What makes you think I want to talk?" Weaponry said.

"I bought you that cider, it's only fair," Rainbow Dash said. Weaponry sighed as he started to get up.

"Come on, at least hear me out," Rainbow Dash said before she added, "You and I aren't so different." Weaponry stopped and turned to the Pegasus. He then sat back down and listened to what she had to say.

"You're loyal to Celestia correct?" Rainbow Dash said. Weaponry nodded before Rainbow Dash added, "And you're loyal to the kingdom?"

"What are you getting at," Weaponry said. Rainbow Dash simply picked up her mug and took a large gulp from it and placed it back down.

"I know all about Loyalty," Rainbow Dash said before she sighed and added, "I know what it feels like to have your loyalty tested."

"Again, what are you getting at?" Weaponry spat.

"Applejack once told me that there's a difference between loyalty and recklessness. As the representative of the element I have to differentiate between them," Rainbow Dash said. Weaponry's mug lifted up and he took another sip.

"I admire your determination to protect your comrades in battle but what you call loyalty is downright recklessness," Rainbow Dash said.

"How would you know what I'm like when I'm fighting alongside them?" Weaponry asked.

"Flash told us about your time as a commander in the guard," Rainbow Dash said. The Mug slammed to the table violently shaking it.

"That's none of your business!" Weaponry shouted. Many of the bar patrons looked at Weaponry who quickly sat back down and sighed.

"Look, he told us how you commanded your troops and how you kept them safe, but the loyalty you show towards them is actually recklessness. How do you think they feel as they watch you sustain injury while they come home unharmed," Rainbow Dash asked.

"As long as they get back to their loved ones, I highly think they care," Weaponry said.

"Well how does your family think about all the things you do?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not sure. Mom and little sister are somewhere in Equestria. Not sure where they are," Weaponry said.

"How can you not be sure where they are?!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We lived in Ponyville at one time, that's why I wanted to be sent here. After I joined the royal guard I told them to move away from Ponyville. Told them to not tell me where they're going for fear that they would be used as negotiating tools by the enemy," Weaponry said. He seem to just star into his cider as he remembered. He downed the rest of his cider and stood up.

"Thank you for the drink," Weaponry said before he headed for the door.

"Hey, I'm not done," Rainbow Dash said.

"Next time, I'll buy the cider," Weaponry said before he walked out of the bar and headed towards the Inn. _I wonder how they're doing. If they're safe?_ He thought. He hadn't thought about them in a long time and it brought a smile to his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

He awoke to the darkness of his room. He slowly started to get out of bed and saw the darkness lift to showcase the room. A toy train on the floor that was missing two of its wheels, a ball sat in the corner next to an action figure of a Pegasus wearing golden armor. The walls were littered with movie posters and portages of a family. He walked over to the dresser and lifted up one of the pictures. It showed a lime green mare with a grey mane holding a small yellow filly with a blond mane that looked to be three years old. Standing next to her was a brown unicorn with a black mane. In the middle was Weaponry. He couldn't have been more than nine in the picture. He heard the sound of muffled voices and glass shattering before whining consumed them, outside his door. He quickly ran to the door and swung it open. A large shining light appeared before him and as he squinted to see it disappeared.

When his eyes adjusted, he saw the lime green mare on the floor clutching the crying filly in her arms. The brown unicorn's horn was glowing as a knife was hovering next to him. Weaponry quickly ran around him and stood between him and the mare. It seemed that Weaponry was shrinking as the unicorn was growing.

"G-get away from them," Weaponry squeaked. It seemed his voice had changed as well.

"Get out of the way brat," the unicorn said before weaponry's body was lifted up and flung across the room. He slammed into a mirror and fell to the ground. The top half of the mirror cracked and some of the pieces fell around him. He shook his head and looked into the lower half of the mirror. He was shocked to see he was only a little colt.

"Get away!" the mare screamed as she started franticly looking for objects to throw at the unicorn.

"Stop resisting you bitch!" the unicorn spat before he added; "I need to send that evil seed back to Tartarus where it belongs."

Weaponry winched as he tried to summon anything from his horn. Any type of magic that could help. _Please, anything to stop him from hurting them_. Weaponry thought. When he opened his eyes the scene seemed to stop, frozen in time. He looked at the mirror and noticed he was fully grown again. He looked back at the mare who's head turned to him, her eyes filled with rage.

"You where the evil spawn," she said. He felt his body be jerked from his position and flung into the room he was previously in. It had changed: cobwebs hung in the corners, posters ripped and torn. The ball in the corner deflated and the action figure seemed to have lost two of its hooves. He walked over and picked up the action figure as it turned to dust. He heard a door creek open and as he turned his heart skipped a beat. The closet door had slowly opened and shadows where crawling on the floor towards him. He darted for the door to leave the room but one of the shadows quickly wrapped around his back right hoof tripping him. The others wrapped around his body and started dragging him towards the closet. He tried to scream or yell but nothing came out. He used his magic to create a sword and swung at the shadows but it seemed his sword just phased through the shadow. His hooves dug into the carpet but nothing deterred the shadows. With one final tug, the shadows pulled Weaponry into the closet and the door slammed shut.

Weaponry felt a light hit his eyelids and he slowly opened them. He squinted before standing up. He looked at the sun before he looked around.

"Not again, please Celestia make these nightmares stop," Weaponry said as he stood in the middle of the desert.

"I for one like them, they feed me," a distorted voice said. Weaponry turned around to see a figure standing behind him. Its body covered in a black cloak that looked to be alive as it shifted and morphed like shadows dancing on the wall. The figures zig zag horn protruding from the cloak.

"What do you want from me?!" Weaponry yelled.

"Your sorrow, you misery, you regret. I feed on that and more," the figure said.

"Haven't you taken enough from me?! Every night I'm plagued by nightmare! Haven't you been satisfied?" Weaponry yelled. The figure chuckled before its shadow extended under Weaponry. His body started to sink into the shadow. Weaponry struggled to break free but vines shot out of the shadow and wrapped around his body.

"I no longer want to feed. I want freedom! Freedom from the prison you made for me," the figure said.

"Be gone dark specter!" a voice bellowed as a blue beam hit the figure and it dissolved into black smoke. The shadow and vines suddenly disappeared as Weaponry quickly got to his Hooves.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked as she hovered down to the ground. Weaponry quickly bowed to her.

"Yes princess, please forgive my weakness." Weaponry said before Luna walked over to him and motioned for him to stand.

"What was that creature?" Luna asked.

"It's what keeps the nightmares coming back when I fall asleep. It feeds on my suffering and I fear now it's gotten stronger with all the nightmares," Weaponry said.

"You've been plagued by nightmares for a while haven't you?" Luna asked. Weaponry nodded.

"I've been having nightmares for about nine years now. They've progressively gotten worse in the last few months." He said

"I may be able to gain access to your dreams but I fear even my magic can't stop that specter from haunting you. I felt it when I shot it with my magic. This creature was created by you. Whatever demons lay in your past, this thing was created to plague you," Luna said as she placed a hoof on his shoulder and added, "But you don't need to fight this alone. Your friends will help you overcome it. I know they will." Luna stepped back from Weaponry and extended her wings and flew into the sky.

* * *

Weaponry slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and looked around at the room he was given when he entered the Inn.

"That would work princess. If I hadn't already pushed everyone away from me," Weaponry said. For the first time in nine years he was able to lay his head back down and fall back asleep without falling into a nightmare. He didn't know if it was because of Luna but he was happy that he could finally get a good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next day Weaponry left the Inn and patrolled the Ponyville. He hadn't seen Flash Sentry since yesterday and deep down he was glade. Facing him wouldn't be the easiest thing to do. In fact, he would rather face a swarm of changelings then him.

"Oh please don't be scared," a soft voice said. Weaponry saw Fluttershy fly to a tall tree branch where a cat sat meowing. When she reached for it, the cat hissed and swiped at her. Its claws nearly scratching her hooves. Weaponry was about to go on his way when something told him to help. Something deep down inside was willing him to help her. His body moved before he could even think.

"What's wrong," Weaponry asked. He knew what was wrong but somehow the words escaped his lips.

"Somepony's cat is stuck in the tree. I try and help him, but every time I get close, he swipes his claws at me," Fluttershy said. Weaponry felt the feeling again. Telling him to help her. He just sighed as his horn lit up and a black aura formed around the cat. The cat couldn't react fast enough as it was lifted into the air. Its paws flung wildly into the air before it was softly set down on the ground and quickly darted away.

"Oh please don't run," Fluttershy said as she ran after it. She quickly stopped and turned to Weaponry and added, "Um, thank you." she then ran after the cat again. _Why the hay did I do that? If the damn cat got up there, it should have been able to get down by itself_. Weaponry thought before he shook the thought from his mind and continued his patrol. His brown eye changed to light blue as he patrolled Ponyville. He stopped after a half an hour and rubbed his eye as he sighed. _Checking for changelings with this magic is giving me a headache_. Weaponry thought. He suddenly heard screams that snapped him out of his trance. He quickly ran towards the scream which lead him to the front door of the Carousel Boutique. He burst through the door nearly giving Rarity a heart attack.

"I heard screams, where's the changeling?" Weaponry questioned.

"Changeling? Oh no darling, there's no changeling here," Rarity said with a chuckle. Weaponry looked at her in confusion.

"I heard you scream though?" Weaponry said

"Oh it's just awful, I have an order due in three days and I've run out of gems for it. Twilight and Spike are out in Canterlot to visit Celestia," Rarity said. Weaponry's eye twitched, _seriously, you screamed like you were being attacked because of that?_ Weaponry thought. Rarity looked at Weaponry and an idea popped into her mind. She quickly stood in front of him with a smile on her face before Weaponry slowly back away.

"What?" he asked

"I just got the most marvelous idea, since you came running to my screams, you can help me get the gems," Rarity said.

"What makes you think I'd help you," Weaponry said.

"Payment for what you did to my door." Rarity said as she pointed behind him to the front door that was off one of its hinges. Weaponry sighed, _Great_ , Weaponry thought before he nodded.

"Wonderful, let's get going. We have many gems to get and little time," Rarity said as she trotted past him. She stopped and added, "By the way, grab that wagon in the corner. We'll need it to hall the gems back here." Weaponry sighed again and his horn lit up and the wagon soon wheeled itself to him.

* * *

On the outskirts of Ponyville Weaponry stood as Rarity's horn glowed and she wondered around.

"Here," Rarity said as she pointed to a spot on the ground. Weaponry walked over to where she pointed. His horn glowed and the dirt lifted up to reveal gems. The gems lifted up and where placed in the wagon with the rest. After what felt like hours Rarity examined the horde Weaponry had gathered in the wagon.

"That should," Rarity said before she stopped in terror. Her ears bent back as she started to slowly back away.

"What? Is there not enough here?" Weaponry asked. Rarity shook her head and pointed behind him. Weaponry looked behind him to see three sets of bright green eyes from the forest. Soon three timber wolves slowly walked out of the darkness of the forest growling as saliva dripped from their mouths.

"Stand behind me!" Weaponry shouted as three black orbs floated from his horn. One took the shape of a sword, the second into a spear, and the final one into a halberd. Weaponry stood in front of the three waiting for them to make a move. _Remember your training: find the enchanted part of the wolves and destroy it. This way they can't regenerate._ Weaponry thought.

The middle timber wolf howled and charged at Weaponry. The other two followed. The three weapons soared through the air and intercepted the wolves. The sword sliced the timber wolf on the left's arm off, while the halberd spun like a saw and sliced the middle one in half, and the spear pierced into the rights head and when it flew out it had pierced into a small twig that was glowing green. The spear went into a tree trunk as the glowing faded. The timber wolf's eyes dimmed and its body fell to the ground into a heap. The timber wolf that was sliced in half quickly assembled itself as the one whose arm got chopped off did the same. The two howled before one raced towards Weaponry while the other turned its attention to Rarity. The sear and sword quickly went towards Rarity and floated in front of her blocking the timber wolf.

The timber wolf swiped at Weaponry who jumped back before his halberd quickly changed into a shield and blocked a large claw, but because of the force behind it the shield was pushed into Weaponry who flew backwards and hit a tree behind him. He was able to open his eye to see a floating timber wolf claw hovering near him before if flew back towards the heap of wood as it resembled itself back into the timber wolf. It joined the other timber wolf slowly walking towards Rarity. Weaponry's vision started to get fuzzy as he felt his body get heavier.

"Damn it, get up, get up!" he said as he tried to get up as the third slowly drew closer to him. _When were they able to re-enchant a piece of themselves to help them reassemble?_ Weaponry thought before his eye lid felt heavy and he started to succumb to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

He stood in a long hallway, on each side where large oak doors, each with numbers etched into the middle of them. He walked down the hallway until he stooped, eyes widened. At the end of the hallway was a large metal door with chains on the front with large locks in the middle. He turned to run but ran into a dead end. When he turned back towards the door it seemed to have moved closer to him. Something hit the door on the other side as it bent and the chains rattled. Again and again the door bent as something on the other side tried to get out. Suddenly it fell silent as a dark mist slithered from a small opening at the bottom right of the door.

"I will not lose the means to take back my kingdom!" a voice bellowed as the mist slithered up Weaponry and around his horn.

* * *

Weaponry's eye shot open as he stood up and his horn glowed black and green. The black spear and sword quickly changed into black orbs and grew and a third flew out of his horn and did the same. The large orbs suddenly engulfed the three timber wolves. The orbs floated into the air before suddenly shrinking to the size of dots. The sound of cracking and breaking wood combined with the yelps of the timber wolves echoed in the air before the orbs suddenly disappeared. Weaponry's vision started to get fuzzy before he fell unconscious.

As he started to regain consciousness he saw a bright blue unicorn with a light green mane standing over him calling out to him.

"Sacred Arrow?" Weaponry asked

"Sacred Arrow? No darling it's Rarity," the unicorn said. Weaponry blinked and the bright blue unicorn turned into a marshmallow colored unicorn with a curly purple mane.

"How long was I out for?" Weaponry asked as he slowly got up

"About three minutes," Rarity said as Weaponry got to his feet and stumbled to keep his balance as Rarity added, "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, just needed to shake out the cobwebs," Weaponry said before he sat down and placed a hoof to his head. The suddenly realization of the timber wolves shot into his mind before he quickly got up and looked around and added, "Where are the timber wolves?" Rarity looked at him in confusion as she cocked her head to the side.

"You," Rarity said before she stopped herself. Weaponry looked at her and knew that look she had on her face: The look of somepony seeing another kill

"Killed them? I know somepony like yourself would be shocked to see a creature die, but somepony like myself has been desensitized towards that," Weaponry said. Rarity looked at him and nodded.

"I think we have enough gems, we should head back to the boutique," Rarity said before Weaponry nodded but as he walked towards Ponyville, he noticed the wagon wasn't moving. He tried to summon magic to pull the wagon but nothing happened. _Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way._ Weaponry thought before the wagon was suddenly pulled towards Rarity.

"I'll handle the wagon, just stick close to it," Rarity said. Weaponry followed her as she pulled the wagon. He looked at the large hall they had gotten before the attack. There must have been at least three hundred gems in the wagon. He noticed that Rarity was struggling to pull the wagon. He walked behind it and placed his front hooves on the back and started pushing it. Even with Rarity pulling, the wagon felt like a large bolder being pushed through the mud.

Rarity pushed the door opened with her front hoof as she and Weaponry placed the wagon into the boutique, sweat dripping from both unicorns as Rarity stumbled over to her sofa and collapsed on it.

"Please-tell me we don't need to make a second trip," Weaponry said between every breath he took.

"No, this should last me at least a few months," Rarity said as she sat up on the sofa and levitated a towel towards her forehead and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Then I'll be leaving," Weaponry said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a moment," Rarity yelled as she got off the sofa and walked over to him, a sapphire levitating from the wagon and floating in front of Weaponry as she added, "I can't just let you go without a thank you."

"I don't need it," Weaponry said as he bid her farewell and walked out. He felt absolutely exhausted after the whole ordeal. He just wanted to get to the Inn and fall into bed. He was almost near the Inn when he felt his body be pulled violently and a bright light shining in his eye. He lifted his hoof to block the light before it was turned off. He felt something on his leg, followed by a wet sensation. When he looked down and saw a baby alligator gumming his right leg, saliva rolling down to the floor. When he looked back up, he came nose to nose with a pink pony staring intently at him.

"So, you think you can fool everypony here, but you can't fool me!" Pinkie said as she walked behind him and added, "Don't even think about fleeing. Gummy has you in his vice grip."

"What do you want?" Weaponry sighed

"What are you planning? Why did you come to Ponyville? Who are you working for?" Pinkie asked. Weaponry's eye twitched. _Does she really-think I'm an alien? Is she that dense?_ Weaponry thought before Pinkie yelled, "Answer me!"

"I'm planning on replacing everypony with fake pod ponies," Weaponry sarcastically said. He held back a smile as Pinkie stepped back with a shocked look on her face before he added, "I've already gotten to your friends and I was on my way to get you." Pinkie's eyes widened as tears started to fill her eyes and her mane deflated as she lowered her head. Weaponry felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see Gummy had used one of his claws to make a small cut on his leg after what he said before he waddled away. Weaponry turned back to Pinkie who was still crying before he sighed. _Celestia Damn it._ Weaponry thought.

"I'm only joking, if I was an alien: would I bleed like any other pony," Weaponry said as he lifted his leg to show her the small amounts of blood dripping from the cut. Pinkie looked at him then at the blood before she wiped the tears away.

"Pinkie promise?" Pinkie sniffled

"Yes, whatever that means," Weaponry said.

"Do you: cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?" Pinkie asked

"Yes," Weaponry said.

"You have to say it," Pinkie said. Weaponry sighed.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Weaponry said. _What the hay is wrong with this pony?_ Weaponry thought. Pinkie's mane poofed back up and a smile formed on her face.

"Why do you think I'm an alien?" Weaponry asked.

"You don't like sweets," Pinkie said.

"That doesn't mean I'm an alien, I just don't like to eat sweets because of their effect," Weaponry said.

"But the sugar high is so awesome!" Pinkie said jumping in the air.

"What about the sugar drop afterwards?" Weaponry asked. Pinkie stopped jumping and looked at him in confusion.

"What drop?" Pinkie Questioned. _She-she's eaten so much sugar she's immune to the sugar drop?_ Weaponry thought in shock. He blinked and Pinkie was gone. She soon reappeared in front of him with a cupcake in her hoof.

"Just try one. You'll like it," Pinkie said. Gummy had climbed onto the table in front of Weaponry and was now staring at him. _Her pet scares me more than she does._ Weaponry thought.

"It's not that I don't want one, it's the simple fact that: at any point and time we could be under attack and I can't take that chance to be sluggish," Weaponry said. Pinkie looked down before her mane started to deflate. Weaponry sighed before he added, "But after we've defeated this threat. I promise, no, Pinkie promise I'll eat a cupcake with you. Deal?"

"Deal," Pinkie said as he mane puffed up and she held out her hoof. Weaponry reached out and shook it. She quickly pulled him in close and added, "You better keep that promise, nopony and I mean nopony breaks a pinkie promise."

"O-Ok," Weaponry stuttered. _She's insane! And so is her pet!_ Weaponry thought.

After Weaponry left Sugar Cube Corner and walked into the Inn, he slowly walked up the stairs to his room and pushed the door open. The moonlight illuminated his room as he fell into the bed and instantly fell asleep, putting the insanity of the day behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He followed the unicorn in front of him as they ran up the spiral staircase. He looked behind him to hear the buzzing of wings following them to the top. He wanted to stop and hold his ground to keep them at bay while she ran to the top of the tower. When he looked back at her she was glaring at him as she ran.

"Don't you even dare," she said before she turned and ran faster up the stairs. He didn't argue with her and continued to follow her. They reached the top and he quickly turned and slammed the door behind him. The bright blue unicorn used her magic to seal the door shut. The two turned to see the queen standing near a window with a changeling who looked like she was in her teens.

"Find a place to hide Chrysalis, mother will find you shortly," the queen said. The changeling nodded and quickly darted towards a small hole in the wall.

"Weaponry, you take the left. I'll take the right," the unicorn said. Weaponry nodded and slowly started to move towards the right of the queen. The tower suddenly shook; both Weaponry and the bright blue unicorn stumbled to keep from falling. The queen took her chance and flew through the window before the tower started to fall. Both unicorns started to slide towards the broken widow. A black orb flew out of Weaponry's horn and grew as it wrapped around the bright blue unicorn before he slid out of the window and fell to the ground.

Weaponry slowly opened his eyes as he stood up. He looked around at the desert wasteland before noticed the fallen tower. He started to franticly look for the other unicorn.

"Sacred Arrow, where are you," he yelled. He continued to call out her name before she yelled, "Weaponry!" he turned to see her standing a few feet away from him. He ran to her before he stopped and his eyes widened. The dark figure in the cloak walked out from behind her, a sadistic crooked smile formed on its face.

Her body was suddenly sucked into her own shadow as she screamed for help.

"No," Weaponry yelled as he raced towards her. As he drew closer the shadows pulled her in more quickly until she was comply engulfed into her shadow and it suck into the sand.

"No, no, no," Weaponry said as she started digging into the sand. The figure laughed as he walked past him.

"Oh, your anguish, your pain is so delectable," the figure laughed. Tears stained the sand as small amounts of blood dripped from Weaponry's hooves. He mumbled something as he turned to the figure.

"What was that?" the figure said.

"Bastard," Weaponry mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," the figure mocked as it laughed.

"You bastard!" Weaponry screamed as he slammed his front hooves to the ground. Thirty black and green orbs appeared around Weaponry before they all took the form of various weapons. His eyes, which were filled with sadness a moment ago where now filled with hatred and anger.

Weaponry suddenly blasted towards the figure, sand exploding into the air. The two orbs that had taken the shape of gauntlets flew onto his hooves as he uppercutted the figure into the air. Weaponry bent his legs and flew into the air as sand jetted into the air after him. The gauntlets disappeared from his hooves and two swords flew next to him as they repeatedly slashed at the figure. Pieces of the figures cloak flew into the air before Weaponry used the figures body to fly higher above it before all the weapons combined into one massive hammer the size of a fill grown dragon. The hammer swung down and slammed into the figure, sending it into the ground with a massive fountain of sand blasting into the air. The hammer scattered into thirty spears and flew towards where the figure had landed and pierced into the figures body. Weaponry landed on the sand breathing heavily as he looked into the large sand cloud.

"Come on! I know your still in there, come out so I can kick your flank back to Tartarus," Weaponry yelled. He wanted the figure to stumble out so he could continue to beat it down until it begged for mercy. _I won't stop, not even if you cry out to Celestia to make it stop. I'll kill you, make you pay for everything_! Weaponry thought.

"Yes, your anger, your blood lust is so," the figure said before the sand suddenly spun like a tornado before it suddenly disappeared. The figure standing there with a sadistic crooked smile on its face. The thirty spears still in its back as it added, "Pleasurable." The spears sunk into its back.

Weaponry suddenly summoned two more swords before they flew towards the figure. The figure held up its hoof and the swords shattered into shards of glass. The glass stopped in midair before they flew back towards Weaponry who quickly created a shield to protect him. They quickly flew up into the air and suddenly went into the sand. Weaponry suddenly felt the sand under him shift before the glass shards flew from the sand sending him flying into the air. The glass cut and tore at his skin. The glass shards looped and twirled in the air above Weaponry before descending down towards him. His body slammed into the sand. The glass shards flew into the air and disintegrated into ash.

"Are you quite finished?" the figure said. Weaponry ran out of the sand cloud, his body had cuts all over it as the blood dripped down with every step he took. The figure sighed before he raised his hoof again. Weaponry was lifted up from the ground.

"I grow tired of this," the figure said before slamming his hoof to the ground as Weaponry was violently slammed into the sand. Weaponry started to get up. His body was tired and wanted to quit but he wanted to kill it, kill the figure. The figure sighed again before Weaponry's shadow wrapped around his body to keep him from moving.

"I didn't come to fight you, I've come to deliver a message," the figure said.

"Haven't you delivered enough messages the past nine years with these nightmares?" Weaponry spat.

"This is more about the pending war," the figure said.

"The war?" Weaponry asked.

"Yes, you know: the one between Equestria and the Changelings." The figure chuckled. Weaponry struggled but the shadows kept him to one spot as the figure added, "The queen has you all in her hooves and you don't even know it."

"Tell me, what she's planning!" Weaponry yelled.

"She's doing the same thing I would do with all those pawns at her disposal. An illusion of one strategy while using another," the figure said before it stepped back from Weaponry as the shadow released Weaponry.

"What does that mean?" Weaponry asked before the figure disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"That's for you to find out," the figures voice said. The sound of glass cracking echoed in the desert as Weaponry looked up to see the sky starting to crack. The cracks spread down to the ground before the world around him shattered and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Weaponry felt the hard wood floor hit the back of his head as he shot his eye open and quickly got up. He looked around at the room and sat down. _What did it mean? She's doing the same thing I would do with all the pawns at her disposal. An illusion of one strategy while using another._ Weaponry thought before a knocking on his door broke him out of his trance. He walked over to the door and opened it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

A cold chill went down his spin as he stared at Flash Sentry. It wasn't the fact that he was standing there that sent the chill, it was the fact that he was smiling. After everything that happened, why was he smiling?

"Morning," Flash said as he walked into the room.

"M-morning," Weaponry managed to say. _Why is he this happy? The last guard that acted the way I did was demoted. Great, now I know why he's smiling_. Weaponry thought.

"These rooms are remarkable, the rustic feel of them, the view, the," Flash said

"What do you want?" Weaponry asked. If he was going to demote Weaponry, he'd rather get it over with. After his last interaction with the figure in his dreams made him impatient.

"I wanted to come down to apologize for what happened at the police station," Flash said. Weaponry looked at him in shock. _Apologize_? Weaponry thought before Flash added, "I understand your need to protect this kingdom, but even so. I shouldn't have brought her into the conversation." Weaponry lowered his head. All he could picture was her shadow swallowing her up.

"It's alright Flash; I should also apologize as well, my actions where inappropriate. Just because I harbor ill feelings toward the changelings doesn't mean I should torcher them like that. Also, I'm sorry for hitting you. I've been under a lot of stress as of late," Weaponry said. Flash walked over to him and placed a hoof on Weaponry's shoulder.

"It's the nightmares? They're getting worse aren't they?" Flash asked. Weaponry merely nodded.

"I think I know someone who can help you with that," Flash said as he walked past him and out of the room. Weaponry stood there for a few seconds before he followed him. He followed flash out of the Inn and through Ponyville until they reached a large tree in the middle of town. _A tree? How can a tree help me_? Weaponry thought before Flash knocked on the door. The door opened and Spike looked at the two.

"Oh, hey Flash," Spike said before a voice cried, "Flash!" before a large crash came from the inside.

"May we come in Spike?" Flash said. Spike nodded and opened the door letting the two inside. Weaponry looked around in shock. Outside it looked like nothing more than a large tree, but inside was an array of books arranged on the shelves around the interior.

"Who know there was a library inside this tree," Weaponry said.

"Quite marvelous isn't it, I've read nearly all these books in here," Twilight said. Spike had left and had come back with a tray with tea, four cups, a plate of croissants and two dishes. One with jelly and the other with butter. He placed the tray on the table and began pouring the tea into the cups.

"What brings you here Flash," Twilight asked. Flash looked over at Weaponry who was still gawking at the amount of books on the shelves.

"I was hoping you could help Weaponry," Flash said.

"What's wrong," Twilight asked looking at Flash before looking at Weaponry. Weaponry was snapped out of his trance as he rubbed his hoof against his leg. He really didn't like talking about the nightmares to anypony. Partly because he felt they were his burden to bear and because he really didn't like reliving them while he was awake.

"His nightmares have been getting worse; I've been able to hear him screaming in his sleep at night. I'm sure the other guards have heard him as well. I was wondering if you had anything here that could help him," Flash said. Twilight rubbed her chin thinking if there was anything in the library that could help.

"I might have something," Twilight said before she trotted upstairs. Weaponry walked over to the table and sat down before he horn glowed and the tea cup lifted up as he sipped it.

"I hardly think this will work Flash, these nightmares won't go away. For that matter, I don't think they should," Weaponry said as the cup floated to the plate on the table. Flash looked at him in confusion before Weaponry added, "These nightmares are my burden to bear, my past sins must be atoned for and this is the only way to do it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Flash yelled. Weaponry was taken aback by his outburst before he added, "You've already done enough to atone for your sins. For that matter what sins are you trying to atone for? What happened in the desert wasn't your fault! I think you're too hard on yourself, that damn scar should be proof enough!"

"I-um found the book," Twilight said. She had been standing there for a few seconds listen to Flash's rant before she spoke up.

"Sorry about that," Flash said as he recomposed himself.

"It's ok," Twilight said before she levitated the book to the table and added, "I've been studying ways to help ponies with suppressed memories. It's like Luna's ability to enter other pony's dreams, but with this I could see into their memories while they're awake to help them."

"Twilight, Luna's letter," Spike said.

"Oh right," Twilight said before she quickly stood up and trotted off into the other room before she levitated a parchment with Luna's royal seal on it.

"When I went to see Celestia yesterday, Luna pulled me aside and asked me to give this to you the next time I saw you," Twilight said as the parchment floated towards Weaponry.

Before it could reach him Pinkie seem to just pop out of nowhere asking, "Whatcha you up to?" scaring the three at her sudden appearance. Flash fell backwards, while Twilight sprinted backwards into a book shelf as books fell down on top of her. Weaponry Stepped back before realizing who it was as he sighed.

"You have no idea what privacy is, do you?" Weaponry asked.

"Nope," Pinkie giggled before she snorted.

"What are you doing here Pinkie," Twilight said as her head popped out of the pile of books.

"I just wanted to pop in to say hi," Pinkie said

"You could have at least used the door instead of scaring us," Spike said crawling from underneath the table. Pinkie looked at him in confusion.

"I did." Pinkie said as she pointed to the open door. The four looked at each other before they looked at Pinkie who was smiling. _How did we not notice her walking in_? Weaponry thought.

"I told her she should have knocked but you know how she is," Applejack said as she walked in. Twilight was levitating book back onto the book shelf as Spike picked up some of the books she had missed.

"Who knew you were so popular Twilight," Flash said.

"Yeah, who knew," Twilight sarcastically said before she walked back to the table.

"She can't be more popular than yours truly," Rainbow Dash said as she flew in and landed next to Spike making him drop the books he was holding.

"Um, we heard screams and thought, um you were in trouble," Fluttershy said as she stood in the door frame hiding behind her mane. _What the? They're coming out of the wood works_? Weaponry thought.

"What are you doing out there Fluttershy? You don't have to stand out there," Applejack said.

"O-ok," Fluttershy squeaked before she walked in. Rarity trotted past her.

"Oh Twilight, look at this lovely neckless I bought," Rarity said before she stopped and looked around at all the ponies in the room.

"Oh come on, you all can't just copy me and pop in," Pinkie said as she sighed and took a croissants and bit into it. _It's like they gather to one another_. Weaponry thought in amazement. Pinkie felt something brush against her hoof. She looked down and saw the parchment on the floor.

"What's this," Pinkie asked with a mouth full of the pastry. Weaponry had almost forgotten about the letter with all that had happened. The parchment floated out of Pinkie's grasp and levitated over to Weaponry.

"Go on, open it," Twilight said. Weaponry nodded as the purple aura disappeared and Weaponry's black aura formed around it and unraveled it. As he did a picture floated from it and landed on the table. They all looked at the picture before a tear stained the bottom right hand corner of the picture. Twilight looked up at Weaponry to see tears forming in his eye.

He looked up at her and quickly wiped the tears from it and said, "Sorry." In the picture was an enthusiastic Flash who had a large grin on his face, his eyes closed and wings extended. Weaponry looked annoyed as the picture was being taken and in the middle was a bright blue unicorn with a silver mane and the mark of a glistening arrow on her flank. She had her two front hooves on the corners of Weaponry's mouth making him smile. She seemed to be having fun as she laughed in the still frame.

"I remember that day," Flash sighed as he looked at the picture. The memories now making tears from in his eyes. Pinkie looked at the two and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness, you two fell in love with the same mare and had to fight for her," Pinkie said. Weaponry and Flash looked at her before they looked at each other before bursting out laughing Pinkie looked at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Applejack asked.

"Sorry, just thinking what Pinkie said made me remember all the times I wanted to kill Weaponry," Flash said after he had finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Twice you nearly succeeded," Weaponry said. He hadn't laughed like that in years and it actually felt good.

"So you two did fight over her, how romantic," Rarity said.

"That's my sister Sacred Arrow," Flash said as he shook his head and pointed to the unicorn in the middle of the picture.

"I met Flash and his sister during our time at hoof camp to be royal guards," Weaponry said before he added, "After we graduated She." Weaponry said before he was interrupted.

"Became your special somepony," Fluttershy said. Weaponry nodded.

"Hold on, you said all you had for family was your mom and sister," Rainbow Dash said remembering their conversation at the bar. The happy mood seem to changed with that question.

Weaponry lowered his head and said, "She died, she was one of the three hundred that went with me to the San Palomino Desert."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Twilight and her friends looked at him in shock. Their mouths gapping open as they remembered the rumor Flash had told them. That Weaponry could have possible gone mad and killed all the guards he took with him, but would he really go so far as to kill?

Weaponry just stood there, his head low to the ground as the sounds of that fateful day rang in his head. The sounds of weapons clashing, hooves stopping to the ground, the roars of ponies screaming as they ran towards the enemy, and the buzzing of the changeling's wings. However, the one thing that drowned out all the commotion was its roar: the sound of a leather object being drug down a stringed instrument echoed in his mind.

"Are you alright dear," Rarity spoke up, seeing him deep in thought and the pain running through his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I just want to be alone for a while," Weaponry said before he walked out of the library. None of them said a word to stop him; in retrospect none of them knew what to say to stop him from leaving.

"He always does this," Flash sighed.

"Does what?" Pinkie asked.

"Avoid any questions about my sister or the incident in the San Palomino Desert," Flash said before he picked up the picture staring at the image of his sister.

"Why in Equestria would you allow her to go knowing how dangerous it was," Applejack asked.

"She was with Weaponry, I didn't see a need to worry." Flash said as he put the picture down. They all looked at him in confusion.

"When we were in hoof camp, I learned a lot about Weaponry and how dedicated he was, not only to the princess and the kingdom, but to his fellow pony fighting next to him. My sister saw how he used his magic to create weapons and was enthralled with it and wanted to learn it," Flash said.

"After witnessing how he did such magical feats I got in contact with my brother to see if he could find or remember anything about magic being shaped as weapons. I even went so far as to ask the princess. So far neither one could find any book about it," Twilight said.

"That's because there is none, Weaponry's magic is unique, something no other pony could do, but," Flash said before he chuckled at the thought that entered his mind before he added, "He somehow was able to teach her how to do it, be that she could only make a bow and arrow."

"She was able to create weapons?" Twilight said in shock before she quickly levitated a parchment and quill while asking," Do you remember what he told her, did you see the training she went through to do it, did he tell her any." Twilight was cut off by Applejack who placed a hoof on the parchment and placed it on the floor.

"Whoa there partner, I don't think Flash wants to be interrogated right now," Applejack said. Twilight blushed before apologizing.

"No worries. To be honest, I remember Weaponry telling her to visuals a weapon, any weapon. When she did, nothing happened. This went on for weeks until Weaponry told her think of a weapon that would keep her far away from the enemy. When she did, her horn light up as it did, Weaponry's horn glowed as well and his aura seemed to mix with hers and a golden bow appeared above her. After that she was able to create a bow and what seemed like an infinite supply of arrows. Even Weaponry was shocked at the amount of arrows she could produce," Flash Explained.

"Could Weaponry, mixing his magic with hers cause her to create it," Rarity asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure, there's nothing in any of the history books depicting an incident like that," Twilight said.

"You still haven't answered my question: why did you allow her to go?" Applejack asked again.

"Because after Hoof Camp, Weaponry rose up the ranks to become a commander and my sister was always his second in command. I was a commander of my own group when I heard Weaponry requested to take a group to the desert. Some of the guards in my group requested they go with him and since he had a reputation for returning with all his guards unscathed. I let them go and when I heard my sister would be going with him. I didn't worry because I knew how much he cared for her. I knew he'd keep her safe and vice versa," Flash said

"So you knew he would keep her safe and she would keep him from nearly killing himself to keep all of them safe," Fluttershy said. Flash nodded before he sighed again.

"It didn't go that way," Flash said.

"You must have felt guilty when you found out you let your sister go on such a dangerous mission," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, like super guilty, like eating someone's birthday cake before they get the time to blow out the candles," Pinkie said.

"Truth be told: I didn't feel guilty, I felt anger and rage towards Weaponry. When he was released from the hospital I confronted him. I yelled, I screamed, I even hit him. He did nothing to stop me. He didn't plead with me to forgive him, he didn't cry for me to stop. He took it all and when I got done. He just stood there with his head low and that emotionless expression on his face. It made me so angry that I would have killed him if it wasn't for the nurses holding me back after I hit him. The next day he resigned as a commander and that only caused my anger to increase. I wanted him punished, executed and I wanted to be there and watch as it happened. I wanted him to suffer," Flash said. He stopped when he noticed the six staring at him in shock.

"Wow, seems like you were dealing with a lot of demons," Rainbow Dash said.

"How can you too be so buddy, buddy now?" Pinkie asked a little confused.

* * *

Weaponry was walking through Ponyville. His thoughts on what had happened and the memories of the past still lingered in his mind.

However, the thoughts where interrupted by a voice echoing in his mind, "The past is in the past, the future it what you should be worrying about." Weaponry looked around franticly. Everypony around him was busy doing their daily routines.

"You won't find me in the physical plain," the voice echoed again.

"Where are you," Weaponry whispered, he remembered the voice but couldn't put a face to it.

"Really now, you don't remember our little conversation when you tried to kill me?" the voice questioned. Weaponry's eye widened when he realized that the voice belonged to the figure he's seen in his nightmares. _How can it_? Weaponry thought when he was interrupted by the voice saying, "I told you: your sorrow, your sadness, your pain feeds me. However, what I failed to mention: your hatred, your anger, your blood lust strengthens me. This is how I'm able to speak with you, be it for a short period of time."

"What do you want?" Weaponry growled. The voice chuckled before a cold chill went down Weaponry's spine. A chill he got whenever he saw that sadistic crooked smile of the figure.

"Have you already forgotten about our little chat?" the figure asked.

"You mean about the changelings?" Weaponry questioned. He kept his voice to a whisper so nopony would question why he would be talking to himself. He looked around for a spot to talk to the figure in privet before he added, "What about it?"

"Have you still not seen what I've been trying to tell you," the voice asked. Weaponry shot to a small ally in-between two cottages.

"No, but what does this have to do with that. You barley told me anything?" Weaponry said

"A damn filly could have decoded my message. Do I need to spell it out for you?" the voice yelled causing Weaponry to wince in pain at the ringing in his head.

"All you told me was: She's doing the same thing I would do with all those pawns at her disposal. An illusion of one strategy while using another," Weaponry said. The voice just sighed.

"Why are you here? Why are you in this town?" the voice asked

"I'm here like the rest of the guards, to stop an all-out attack on," Weaponry said before he stopped and added, "We have guards all across Equestria to stop an attack on all of the kingdom, but what if we're wrong? What if they're true target is?" Weaponry ran out of the ally and looked up at Canterlot.

"Bingo," the voice chuckled. Weaponry suddenly ran towards the library. _I have to tell Flash, we need to get every guard back to Canterlot_. Weaponry thought.

Weaponry slammed through the door, interrupting Flash's story. The sudden burst made Fluttershy jump and nearly fly into a wall if it wasn't for Rainbow Dash catching her.

"We need to send a letter to the other guards across Equestria," he said between each breath.

"Clam down Weaponry, catch your breath. What's got you so worked up?" Flash said. Weaponry took long deep breaths.

"The changelings aren't attacking all of Equestria. They attacked the cities, towns, and villages to make us believe that. What they've done is weaken our defenses in Canterlot. They're going to attack Canterlot and take the kingdom by taking down the castle," Weaponry explained.

"What makes you think that," Rainbow Dash asked after she calmed down Fluttershy.

"No group has reported a changeling attack for days and we've only seen that one changeling in Ponyville. We all know that there aren't that many guards at the castle and if they were to attack now, we'd lose the castle and the kingdom," Weaponry said.

A guard rushed into the library yelling, "Commander Flash, we have a situation!" the guard led them all outside and pointed to a large black cloud heading towards them.

"Twilight, do you have a telescope?" Flash asked. Twilight nodded and ran into her home before she ran back out levitating the telescope. Flash looked through it and quickly looked back at the guard and said, "Inform the others and have a letter ready for the princess. Tell her a massive swarm of changelings are heading for the castle." The guard nodded and galloped away.

"We should evaluate Ponyville to the castle," Weaponry said. They all looked at him in shock.

"There are nearly two thousand ponies in Ponyville and the train can only take a hundred ponies at best," Pinkie explained.

"Yeah, and the train takes at least half an hour to get to Canterlot and back, we wouldn't have time to get everypony there before they reach the town," Applejack said.

"Then we give them the time," Weaponry said before he looked at Flash and added, "Get half the guards to help ponies on the train and defended them at the train station. Get the rest over here and have them stall the changelings. If we can get everypony to Canterlot, then we can get the protection spell up and keep the ponies and the princesses safe until the reinforcements arrive." Flash nodded and quickly flew towards the Inn.

"What should we do," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Start getting Ponies to the train station, prep the train for the transportation and whatever you do: don't engage the changelings," Weaponry said. The six quickly ran in opposite directions to gather all the ponies in town. Weaponry turned towards the large swarm of changelings, their buzzing wings echoing in the distance.

"Alright you pests," Weaponry said. Six black orbs flew out of his horn. Each taking the shape of a weapon before he added, "bring it on."

* * *

The figure stood in the middle of the desert with a sadistic crooked smile on its face.

"Soon I'll be able to take back what was rightfully mine," the figure chuckled as it turned and walked towards an open door in the middle of the desert. He walked through the door and as it started to close he added, "I've been away from my kingdom, for far too long."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Flash Sentry flew high above the large group of ponies heading towards the train station. He flew ahead of the group and landed next to Twilight and her friends. Guards on each side of the train station in case the changelings got past the first group of guards with Weaponry.

"We might have a problem, what are we going to do if they stampede into the train cars?" Flash said. Twilight stroked her chin before an idea popped into her head.

"I'll handle it, trust me and my friends. We'll get them into the trains in an orderly fashion," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew up and saw the dust coming from them massive herd of ponies and yelled, "Better make it quick Twilight! Here they come!" Twilight looked at the massive dust cloud as ponies raced towards the train station. Fluttershy hid behind a lamp post waiting for the stampede to pass. Twilight cleared her throat, _I hope this'll work_. She thought.

"Attention citizens of ponyville!" Twilight yelled in her best Canterlot voice. The ponies started to slow down to a trot and soon stopped in front of Twilight. She looked at all of them as fear filled their eyes. Many of them had their colts and fillies on their backs. The pegasi hovered in the air waiting for her. She cleared her throat again and added, "We understand your concern, but you all will be able to get to Canterlot before the protection barrier is put up. We ask that only mares, fillies, and colts please enter the train at this time in an orderly fashion. The last thing we need are ponies being trampled on. The train can only hold a maximum of hundred ponies, so it will make multiple trips to insure you all make it to Canterlot. The first few trips will take the mares, fillies, and colts. When they have arrived safely there, then the stallions will board. The guards will do their best to protect the train from a changeling attack, if any stallion wishes to help, please see Flash Sentry." Within moments, mares and their fillies and colts boarded the train. A filly cried as she hugged her father who placed her on the train.

"But, I don't want to go without you," she cried. Her father's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll meet up with you at the train station at Canterlot. I'll be fine." He said in a reassuring voice. He gently caressed the top of her head as a mare walked over to her.

"We'll make sure she gets there safely." She said. The stallion thanked her before he hugged his filly before he walked back and the doors closed. The locomotive's smoke stack shot out black smoke as the train began to move. It picked up speed as it headed towards Canterlot.

* * *

Weaponry heard hooves behind him and as he turned he saw a group of sixty ponies comprised of earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns running towards him. They quickly stopped in front of him and Saluted.

"Weaponry, sir! We're the group of ponies Flash Sentry sent to help you fight the changelings and stall them until the train has brought all the ponies in ponyville to Canterlot," one of the unicorns said.

"Ok, first things first: we need to get the attention of the changeling swarm. We need to get them down here and keep them here until we know the civilians are safe. The pegasi will fly up and engage the enemy. Get them close to the ground so that some of the unicorns can shoot them down. The rest of the unicorns have to perform the magical spell to keep the changelings from changing into ponies. That will cause less confusion. Once we get them on the ground, we take out as many as we can before we know ponyville is completely evacuated," Weaponry explained. He looked at all the ponies, their golden armor shining in the sunlight. He stopped when he noticed a bright blue unicorn amongst them. He quickly shook his head and the unicorn changed to a lighter shade of brown. He looked at them all once again and asked, "Understand?"

Yes Sir!" they all said in unison. The pegasi took their lances in their hooves and flew up towards the massive swarm of changelings. Weaponry winced as the weapons around him hovered in the sky next to the pegasi. He turned to see some of the unicorns horns had lit up, ready to strike. The pegasi and the weapons all hid inside clouds in the sky, ready to ambush the swarm. The unicorns and earth ponies all hid in bushes as they watched the swarm get closer.

"Wait for it," Weaponry whispered as he hid behind a small shed. He whispered again, "Wait for it." he watched as the changelings drew closer.

"Now!" he screamed. The pegasi flew from the clouds, colliding with the swarm of changelings. Their lances soon covered in green blood. An array of colorful beams of magical energy was shot from the ground and hit the changelings as they fell to the ground. The weapons Weaponry sent up with the pegasi slashed and stabbed at the changelings around them.

"Ok, bring them down!" Weaponry ordered. The pegasi quickly flew down towards the rest of the group as the changeling swarm followed. As the changelings dive bombed towards the earth ponies and unicorns, Weaponry turned to some of the unicorns and ordered, "Preform the spell!" they nodded and their horns lit up as sweat dripped from their brows before their eyes glowed and they whipped their heads up and a dome of colorful magical energy shot across ponyville. The dome hit the changelings as their bodies where coated in magical energy before the dome dissipated. Weaponry and the rest of the guards quickly darted out of the way of the swarm as it smashed into the ground. The changelings quickly raced out of the cloud of dirt and dust and headed towards the guards.

"Don't let them through! Hold them here!" Weaponry screamed as the earth ponies ran past him towards the massive swarm of changelings, swords in their mouths as they clinched their teeth tight around the handles. The pegasi flew into the sky, clutching their lances as they collided with the changelings that were still in the air. Their lances pierced into changeling flesh as the green blood oozed from the wounds and fell from the sky like rain. The unicorns charged up their horns before letting lose a barrage of magical energy that slammed into each changeling.

Weaponry's weapons floated around him as something clicked in his mind. He looked around at the battle at all the carnage and fighting. Everypony was fighting with him, fighting for the same cause as he was. None of them seemed to be judging him for his past mistakes. None of them questioned his orders or felt he would abandon them. He suddenly raced towards a stallions being pinned down by a changeling. Weaponry's sword flew through the air and stabbed the changeling in the back before it lifted up and slammed the changeling into to the ground.

"Thanks commander," the stallion said before he picked up his mace and ran towards a changeling and swung down onto its head, splattering the creature's brains on the ground. _Commander_? Weaponry thought. He hadn't been called that in years, many of the guards thought of him as nothing more as a traitor. He raised all his weapons and smiled. He wasn't just fighting for Equestria and the princesses anymore. He was fighting for the ponies fighting next to him, around him, and.

Flash Sentry, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike all flashed in his mind. He was fighting for his friends. He raced towards the massive swarm of changelings; six more orbs floated from his horn and created six more weapons as twelve verities of weapons floated around him. Each weapon attacked a changeling: a sword pierced into the chest of a changeling, a spear ripped through another's skull, a bow shot arrows at each changeling, a mace crushed a changeling's skull in, two daggers pierced into the eyes of another, two clawed gauntlets pierced the flesh of a changeling before lifting it up and tearing it in half, and a scythe that whirled around slicing each changeling in its way in half.

"Don't let them to the train station! Show them the true strength of Equestria!" Weaponry roared. The guards erupted in cheers as they continued their attack. Weaponry smiled before he felt something hit his body then a warm liquid slid down his body. He looked to his side to see a magical arrow had pierced into his side. He looked up to see a changeling holding a bow, a sly smile on its face before he pulled the string of the bow and another magical arrow formed. He looked around to see some of the changelings change into weapons as the others picked up the weapons and began to attack. Weaponry began to stumble around, his weapons he created from his magic all disappeared. He felt the poisonous magic from the arrow start to invade is body.

"Looks like you could use my help," The figures voice echoed in his mind.

Weaponry corrected himself before his magic covered the arrow and in one motion pulled it from his body. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming before he flung the arrow at a changeling. He had thrown it with such magical force. It pierced through the first changelings head and imbedded itself into the changeling's skull behind it.

"I don't need your help," Weaponry said between each breath. Three orbs floated from his horn and changed into a sword, halberd, and a morning star.

"Seems that arrow's poison has hindered your magic. You could always use some of mine," The figure said before it chuckled.

* * *

The train pulled into the train station as the last group of ponies climbed into the cars. Flash turned to see if there was any other pony, but saw that the only ones there were Twilight and her friends. He turned to them and said, "Alright, you all get on the train. We'll head over to help Weaponry and the others."

"What about you and the other guards?" Applejack asked.

"The train will make one final run back here, we'll be on that and will head to Canterlot," Flash said. Twilight nodded but before she could get on the train she looked at all her friends and noticed Rainbow Dash was missing

"Where's Dash?" Twilight asked. The six looked back towards ponyville as a rainbow streak faded away.

"You don't think," Rarity said. Twilight and Flash suddenly ran towards where the streak was headed.

"Make sure the conductor stays put! We'll bring back Rainbow Dash," Twilight yelled as she turned to Fluttershy and Applejack. Applejack nodded before headed towards the front of the train.

* * *

The guards continued to fight the massive swarm of changelings. It felt that no matter how many they brought down, the swarm kept its mass. A changeling had snuck around Weaponry and lunged towards him, but before it could bite down with its fangs it was met with a cyan hoof. It fangs chipped as it crashed into another changeling.

"That's twice I've saved your flank," Rainbow Dash boasted. Weaponry turned towards her before his sword shot past her and into the chest of the changeling behind her. She turned towards the falling creature and chuckled before she added, "You still owe me for the first time!"

"What in Celestia's name are you doing here," he questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm helping! This isn't my first changeling fight you know," Rainbow Dash said. She turned to a changeling and flew above it and smashed her back hooves into the top of its skull.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the train station helping the civilians on the train?" Weaponry asked. His halberd pierced into the back of the changeling before lifting it up and slamming the creature to the ground.

"We finished that already," Rainbow Dash said before a purple stream of magical energy slammed into a changeling in front of her. Twilight galloped towards the battle as Flash flew up into the sky and drop kicked a changeling to the ground.

"Dash, we need to go. The train is ready to head to Canterlot," Twilight said between each breath.

"What about them?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she pointed to the guards fighting.

"Another train is coming to pick us up and take us to Canterlot, but you need to get on that train now!" Weaponry yelled.

"They'll be fine. The rest of the guards are coming to help," Twilight said

"But," Rainbow Dash said.

"You said you're the element of loyalty. If we were to lose one of the elements, Equestria would be lost. Those elements keep the peace in Equestria, no, they keep the peace throughout the entire world," Weaponry interrupted. Rainbow Dash nodded but before she went with Twilight she turned to Weaponry.

"You better not forget: you still owe me a cider," Rainbow Dash said and with that she and Twilight both ran towards the train station as more of the guards raced past them towards the battle.

"What was that about?" Flash asked.

"Just something between friends," Weaponry said.

Flash and Weaponry both stood side by side as earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi raced past them to join their comrades.

"Let's show them a true Equestrian battle," Weaponry said with a smile. Flash nodded and flew towards the large swarm. Two black orbs flew from Weaponry's horn and formed gauntlets that were placed on Flash's hooves. Flash took the gauntlets and began hitting every changeling around him. Their faces caved in at the sheer force of his attacks. A changeling lunged at him from behind but was met with a sword that was plunged deep into its back.

"Thanks Weaponry," Flash said before he slammed another changeling with his gauntlets. Weaponry nodded before his halberd and morning star floated next to him.

"Let's show these insect bastards what happens when you mess with Equestria," Weaponry said. His morning star whipped around and slammed into the left side of a changeling's face. His halberd spun like a wheel and was flung towards a group of changelings. Each one it slashed through was cut in half.

The battle raged for what felt like days until one of the pegasi flew in the air and kicked a changeling to the ground. He looked towards the train station and saw black smoke billow out of the smoke stack from the locomotive.

"The trains back!" he yelled. Flash smashed a changeling with his gauntlets to the ground as its skull popped open like a zit and its brains spattered to the ground. He turned to the Pegasus before he turned to the rest of the guards.

"Retreat back to the train! Carry any wounded you can!" Flash ordered. The group began to race away from the swarm of changelings. Earth ponies carried wounded that couldn't walk on their own as unicorns shot magical energy back towards the swarm to slow them down. Weaponry was the last one to leave the battle field as he made sure every guard was able to get out of the battle.

He galloped towards the train station and as he did he looked behind him to see the remaining changelings where pursuing them. He looked back at the group of guards in front of him. He suddenly stopped and slid his body around to face the still massive swarm of changelings. Flash looked behind him to see Weaponry had stopped and quickly flew back and landed next to him.

"What are you doing? We need to get to the train!" Flash said.

"Even if we get to the train, they'll attack us before we can leave the station. In those small cars we'll be sitting ducks. I can slow them down so you and the others can get to Canterlot and wait for reinforcements," Weaponry explained.

"Do you honestly think I'd leave my best friend here to face this massive swarm," Flash said before he stood next to him, his legs spread ready to pounce on the coming swarm. He looked at his friend and added, "I'm staying too. We work better as a team anyway." Weaponry nodded and to a step back to let Flash lead.

"Ok, first we'll," Flash said before he felt something hit the back of his neck. He fell unconscious to the ground as Weaponry lowered his hoof. He looked up to see two pegasi fly past.

"You there, get down here now!" Weaponry yelled. The two looked down and flew towards him. When they landed he lifted Flash up from the ground and placed him on one of the Pegasus's back before he added, "Take Flash Sentry to the train and as soon as you all are on it, have the conductor take off to Canterlot. That's an order!" the two nodded and raced towards the train station.

He watched as they soon where out of site. He turned to the large swarm and sighed, _I will not lose any more friends._ Weaponry thought as six orbs floated out of his horn. One took the shape of a sword, another changed to a halberd, the third a mace, the fourth a spear, and the final one took the shape of a scythe. He started galloping towards the large swarm of changelings, the weapons all hovering around his body.

"As Celestia as my witness: should I die here, protecting the kingdom I love, the princesses I'm loyal to, and the friends I cherish," Weaponry said as the images of all the guards he fought alongside appeared in front of him, Celestia and Luna appeared next to him, Flash, Twilight and all her friends appeared around him as they laughed at twilights home, and Sacred Arrow's voice echoed in his mind. _You can't always save everypony around you, but that shouldn't stop you from trying_. He suddenly quickened his pace towards the swarm as he screamed, "Then I'm taking you all to Tartarus with me!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The train arrived at the Canterlot train station, its wheels screeching before steam blasted from the bottom of the train. The doors of the cars opened before many of the guards rushed out with their injured and wounded, heading to the hospital. Twilight and her friends traverse the crowd of guards looking around for any sign of Flash or Weaponry. Dash and Fluttershy hovered over the crow scanning for them.

"That damn idiot!" Flash's voice roared as he galloped out of the train and towards the conductor who had stepped down from the train and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was suddenly flung onto the side of one of the cars as Flash held his hoof on his throat and said, "You get back in there and take me back to Ponyville, Now!" the conductor was both confused and scared at the sudden outburst. He tried to speak but he felt Flash's hoof push further onto his throat. Flash felt his body jerk back as Applejack and Rainbow Dash pulled him away from the pony. The conductor coughed as he caught his breath, wheezing with every breath.

"Flash, what's wrong?" Twilight asked as Applejack and Rainbow Dash let go of him. Flash turned back to the conductor.

"You need to take me back to Ponyville now!" Flash yelled

"Are you crazy? There's a swarm of changelings attacking the town and are probably heading towards Canterlot as we speak. There's no way I'm heading back into that madness," the conductor said. Flash suddenly pushed the conductor to the ground and place a hoof over his face, applying pressure to the conductor's skull.

"You're going to get back in that train and take me there or I swear to Celestia I'll crush your skull," Flash threatened. Applejack and Rainbow Dash once again pulled Flash from the conductor who quickly got up and ran from them.

"Get back here and take me back to Ponyville you cowered," Flash said flailing his back hooves in the air.

"Flash, calm down! What happened, where's Weaponry?" Twilight said. Flash stopped kicking; his body fell to the ground.

"Weaponry said even if we got to the train. The changelings would get to us before we were able to depart. He wanted to stay behind and give us some time. I wasn't about to let him stay alone and wanted to help him, but he knocked me out and had two guards take me to the train. We need to head back to Ponyville! He won't survive that many changelings on his own," Flash explained.

"How? The conductor ran off and I highly doubt any other conductor would be crazy enough to help us go back there," Rarity said.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she kicked the dirt under her.

"The princes!" Twilight said. Her friends looked at her as she added, "We can get Celestia to authorize an extraction team to go back to Ponyville and get Weaponry." The seven quickly galloped towards the castle as a golden bubble incased Canterlot.

* * *

Celestia sighed as the glow around her horn dissipated. A guard walked up to her and Saluted before he said, "The ponies of Ponyville have all found residence in all the Inns in Canterlot. We've also received word that all the guards in the towns, cities, and villages around Equestria will arrive in Canterlot tomorrow morning." She nodded before the massive doors swung open before flash, Twilight, and her friends all ran into throne room.

"Princess, we need your help," Twilight said between breathes. Before she could explain, Flash quickly walked to the front and Saluted.

"We would like to request that you authorize an extraction team to head to Ponyville and get one of the guards left there back to Canterlot safely," Flash said.

"There are still guards in Ponyville?" Celestia questioned.

"No, but a friend stayed behind to make sure the rest of the guards could escape," Rainbow Dash said as she shook her head

"Please princess, he's a dear friend to us and we can't just leave him there to die," Flash said.

Pinkie paced back and forth before she stopped and shouted, "He broke a pinkie promise!" Celestia listened to them before she sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't authorize that," Celestia said

What!?"Twilight and her friends said in unison.

Flash's mouth hung open at her response before he said, "Why?"

"I understand your concern however, as princess of Equestria I must make some tough decisions and to risk all of ponykind for one pony is something I can't do. I'm truly sorry but I can't," Celestia said. All seven where shocked at her response which caused Flash to snap.

"What do you mean you're not going to help him? He's been loyal to this kingdom, to you and now you're going to let him die! I wouldn't fight so hard for a princess if I knew I was that expendable!" Flash yelled.

"Flash," Twilight said before he lashed out at her.

"No! Don't you dare try to defend her! She's nothing but a dictator who sees her guards as cattle! Once their usefulness is up, she throws them into the meat grinder. I've lost a sister already; I'm not losing somepony who feels like a brother to me!" Flash yelled.

"Enough!" Celestia bellowed. The whole room shook as the seven started at her. Her face didn't show anger but sadness and sorrow before she got up from her throne and walked over to Flash. She suddenly placed her wings around him and said, "I'm so sorry, but this decision is hard for me as well. To lose such a loyal guard is heartbreaking, but must be done." When she walked back from him, he saw tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry princess, I just can't," Flash said.

"I know how you feel. When I banished my sister to the moon I felt so terrible. I would lay awake at night wondering if what I did was right. I even contemplated brining her back from her imprisonment so many times, but I knew I couldn't. We must respect his wish to stay behind and protect everyone. It's so hard to lose someone who's family, but we all must make decisions that we regret," Celestia said.

"But," Pinkie said before her mane deflated as tears swelled in her eyes as she added, "He broke a Pinkie promise."

Applejack walked over and comforted her friend, "I know. I know sugar cube. He didn't intend to break it; it must have been a last minute decision." Applejack stroked Pinkie's mane as tears slowly formed in Applejack's eyes.

"He probably decided to do that so he wouldn't have to pay me back for the cider," Rainbow Dash cucked as she turned away from her friends and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

* * *

A changeling fell to the ground with a black sword imbedded in its skull. Another had its right leg crushed by a morning star. It fell to the ground in pain as one of its bones stuck out from its flesh, blood oozing from the wound. Weaponry breathed heavily as blood covered the right side of his face. His coat was mangled with crimson blood and green changeling blood mixed into it. He limped back as he felt the pain shoot up his front left hoof. He looked up at Canterlot to see the golden bubble around it as a smile formed on his face.

"They've all made it back safe, I don't need to worry anymore," Weaponry said before he turned to the swarm and added, "Get ready to pests! You're coming with me to." His speech was broken off by a scream. He froze, _please let that be just in my head_. He thought.

"Somepony please help me!" a voice screamed. Weaponry's scythe spun around and sliced a changeling in half. As the two half's fell to the ground he galloped towards the location of the screamed. How could there still be a pony here. They all should've gotten on the train to Canterlot. The pain shot up his leg with every step but he fought through the pain and as he ran around a building he saw a bright green mare pined against the side of a wall as the changelings slowly drew closer.

One of the changelings leaped for the mare but a black morning star crashed into his skull as fragments of his brains spread on the ground. One of the changelings turned as Weaponry slammed into it. The changeling slid on the ground before it leaped up into the air and dive bombed towards him as three other changelings charged at him. He winced as his horn glowed black as green orbs appeared around it. His eye shot open as it glowed. The green orbs shot towards the changelings around him and fazed into each changeling skull. Within seconds each changelings head piped like a zit, jettisoning green blood all over. Their bodies twitching on the ground before going limp. Weaponry shook his head as his horn and eye stopped glowing. He stumbled before he got his footing and turned to the mare behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She just stood there, mouth hanging open before she answered him, "Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you so much for rescuing me." Weaponry suddenly turned to see the large swarm coming closer to them. He quickly stood in front of the mare and four black orbs shot out of his horn and changed into weapons.

"Stay behind me, we'll get through this and get you to Canterlot," Weaponry said. _Easier said than done. I can feel my magic wavering and if we were to get out of Ponyville and head to Canterlot. It's a good eight day hick to get there_. Weaponry thought before he shook his head, _no! I won't allow anypony to die here_.

"Thank you," the mare said with a sly smile on her face. Weaponry was so focused on the swarm coming towards him that he didn't notice the mare changing. She grew taller, her frame becoming black with insect like wings on her back. Her hooves became hollow and filled with holes. Her yellow mane becoming long and blue with a jagged horn growing from her temple. Atop her head a crown like appendage appeared. Her horn glowed green and before Weaponry knew it: darkness overtook him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Flash sighed before he looked up at Celestia who had sat back down in her throne and said, "I'm sorry princess, for lashing out at you." Celestia shook her head and raised a hoof to stop him.

"I understand your concern and anger Flash, we all say things in the heat of the moment. I know how loyal he was to the kingdom and for that he'll be honored as a hero. Because of his sacrifice we'll be able to formulate a plan to counter attack the changelings," Celestia said.

"Personally, I think he wanted it this way," Luna said as she entered the throne room. Everypony looked over to her as she walked in.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

Luna extended her wings and flew next to her sister before she explained, "I've seen the nightmares he's been plagued with. Theses nightmares where created by a dark Spector that wanted him to suffer."

"Suffer for what," Flash questioned.

"The Spector was created from his self-conscious to punish him for what happened ten years ago or at least that's what I assume. He's been hurting himself for years, whether he knew it or not. This last stand was his only conclusion to stop his suffering," Luna said.

"But it wasn't his fault they died, why couldn't he see that!" Flash said.

"I believe, no matter how much you would have tried to convince him. He lost so much that day that nothing could change his mind," Luna said as she just shook her head.

"Princess!" one of the guards shouted as he pointed to a large window that had a small black orb pulsating. It flew in and circled each pony before it circled Celestia and stopped as the guard shouted, "Watch out princess, we don't" he was interrupted by Celestia lifting her hoof again.

"If it was dangerous it wouldn't have gotten past the protective barrier," Celestia said before she examined the black orb.

"That's one of Weaponry's orbs!" Flash said.

"He's still alive!?" Twilight said in shock.

"Of course he is, those changelings are no match for him," Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie's mane suddenly inflated before she jumped up in down in happiness.

"That pony must be tougher to kill then a cockroach," Applejack said.

Rarity leaped into the air and was clinging to one of the pillars as she screamed, "Where!?" Applejack just laughed before she turned back to flash and asked, "Why would one of his orbs come here, don't they usually turn to weapons?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how or why one would be here," Flash said before he flew up and touched it with his hoof. The orb twitched before it turned into a large screen with static.

"A communication orb," Celestia said before the static started to dissipate as a voice started to come through, "Damn it, would you get into focus you stupid orb!"

"Is that?" Fluttershy questioned before the static disappeared and Weaponry stood on screen before a large explosion was heard in the background.

"Princess, this is Royal Guard Weaponry. I hope this message has gotten to you in time," he said before another explosion erupted behind him. He turned and shouted, "Keep them back damn it!"

"We're trying but they just keep coming," a female voice shouted out of frame. Weaponry turned back to the screen.

"I've found a group of ponies who couldn't get to the train station. Please princess you have to send help for them," Weaponry said before he took his hoof and turned the screen to a few mares with fillies and colts with them before he turned it back to him and added, "There's fillies and colts here, I don't want them to die this young. Please pri." Another explosion echoed behind him.

"We need medical help over here!" another pony shouted off screen. Weaponry turned towards the voice before turning back to the screen.

"Please princess, I'm just asking you to save them. We're currently held up at Sugar Cube Corner and need EVAC. Tartarus Rises," Weaponry said before the screen went black as another explosion was herd in the background. The screen shrunk back down into an orb and disappeared.

"Princess, your orders," one of the guards said. Celestia said nothing; she just stared in shock at what she just saw.

"It could be a trap, the changelings could have kill," Applejack said before Rainbow Dash interrupted her, "Don't you dare say that. He wouldn't let weak creatures kill him!"

"But, Applejack's right. This could be a trap by the changelings," Twilight said.

"No, it's not," Flash said. Everypony looked at him before he added, "That last phrase: Tartarus Rises. When he was a commander, he would make all his guards recite that phrase so when they fought changelings, they would know who was a changeling and who wasn't."

"Princess! Your orders?" another guard asked. Celestia was taken out of her state of shock by is question as she turned to Flash.

"Flash, take a group of guards to the train station and prep the train for an evacuation mission!" Celestia said. Flash nodded before he darted for the door. Before he ran out Celestia added, "And Flash!" Celestia said before he left. He turned to her as she said, "Bring him home." Flash nodded again and flew out of the throne room.

He galloped down the hall and busted through the door to the guard quarters. All the guards jumped at his entrance as he shouted, "I want thirty guards prepped and waiting at the train station! We're heading back to ponyville for an EVAC of civilians." The guards all looked at him still stunned.

"Did I stutter?!" Flash roared. All the guards suddenly scrambled to get their armor on before racing out the door.

Flash ran towards the train station with them as a train sat waiting for them. When they all piled into the train, black smoke blasted from the smoke stack and the train began to move. _Hold on friend; we're coming to bring you home_! Flash thought.

* * *

The train pulled into the train station of Ponyville thirty minutes later. Flash ran out and looked around. The town was ravaged and many of the homes where on fire or where destroyed.

"Sir, how are we going to get them out?" one of the guards questioned. Flash was about to answer before the train's smoke stack let out a blast of black smoke. Flash's ears bent back, _shit, I'm sure the changelings saw that._

He quickly ran over to the conductor and shouted, "Are you trying to get us killed! The changelings could have seen that!"

"Sorry," the conductor said before Flash sighed.

"Sir! They're coming!" one of the guards roared. Flash quickly ran to the front ready to fight the changelings. His eyes widened when he saw a group of ponies running towards them with Weaponry in front. Weaponry quickly came to a halt and directed the group towards the train station.

"Get on the train! It will take you to Canterlot!" Weaponry ordered before he turned and waited for the changeling swarm. _Not again_! Flash thought before he flew up into the air. He landed next to weaponry before he punched him. Weaponry fell back before he quickly got up and yelled, "What the hay was that for?"

"You're not doing this again! Now get on the train!" Flash ordered.

"But the changelings will," Weaponry said.

"That's an order!" Flash yelled.

Weaponry stepped back from his outburst before he sighed, "Yes sir." The two galloped towards the train and got into one of the cars before black smoke blasted from the smoke stack. The massive swarm of changelings headed towards the train station.

"We won't make it!" one of the mares screamed. The fillies and colts began to cry and panic as the swarm drew closer. Weaponry winced as sparks started to form in his horn but no magic came out.

"Damn it, I've used too much magic," Weaponry said.

"Any unicorns that can use magic get to the windows and hold off the changeling swarm!" Flash ordered. Unicorn guards stood at open windows and began to shoot magical beams of energy at the swarm. However, no matter how many they took down, the swarm continued to advance. _They'll get to us before we can take off. I don't have any more magic to use_. Weaponry thought.

"Seems you're in a bit of a pickle?" The voice laughed in his mind.

"You think?" Weaponry said. Flash looked at him in confusion.

"Think what?" Flash asked.

"I could help you, but I see nothing to gain by doing that," The voice said.

"We'll look at it this way: if I die, you also die," Weaponry said

"Who are you talking to?" Flash asked.

The voice just laughed in Weaponry's head, "I see what you did there. Fine, I'll help, but only this time."

Weaponry's horn glowed black with green sparks around it. As the swarm advanced towards the train station, the ground shook before black crystals rose up from the ground forming a wall blocking the changelings. Some of the changelings took to the air but crescent shape crystals shot from the crystal wall. The crescent shape crystals sliced through the changelings bodies as they fell to the ground. Many of the changelings dodged the attacks but the crescent shape crystals boomeranged back pierced into the backs of the changelings who dropped like flies. The train began to move and pick up speed as it headed towards Canterlot.

Flash looked at the black crystals before he looked back at weaponry and asked, "How did you?" Weaponry was breathing heavily before he shook his head.

"I'm not sure," Weaponry lied.

The bright green mare looked out the window at the events unfolding and a sly smile formed on her face as she said, "Interesting, this unicorn might be more useful than I thought." Before she started laughing, her brown eyes changing to green for a second before changing back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The train pulled into the Canterlot train station as its wheels screeched on the tracks. Black smoke blasted from the smoke stack as ponies began to walk out of the train cars. Weaponry limped out of one of the cares with Flash to his right and the bright green mare to his left. Weaponry and Flash suddenly felt pares of hooves around them as Twilight and her friends had lunged towards them in a group hug.

"Flash, Weaponry. Thank Celestia your both ok," Twilight said before Rainbow Dash flew away from the group.

"I didn't worry one bit. I knew you two would kick those changeling's flanks," Rainbow Dash said.

"Could you all let go of me please," Weaponry said, his ears bent back.

Rarity chuckled before she asked, "What? Afraid of a little affection from your friends?"

"No, but every part of my body hurts and this little group hug isn't making things any better," Weaponry said. The group quickly let go as Weaponry winced in pain as he tried to stretch.

"You should take it slow, you've been through a lot," Flash said before two guards walked up to the group as one said, "Weaponry, Flash Sentry, the princesses request an audience with you." Weaponry and Flash nodded before following the guards with Twilight, her friends, and the bright green pony following them.

"You must have been so scared out there," Fluttershy said to the mare.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to die, but then he came to help. I owe him my life." the mare said as she She looked to Weaponry and a sly smile formed on her face. _This couldn't be easier. Soon I'll control all of Equestria_. She thought.

Weaponry limped into the throne room next to Flash as the mare walked in with Twilight and her friends. Celestia and Luna smiled before they flew from their thrones and landed in front of them. Weaponry bowed but his right front leg gave out and he collapsed to the ground. He started to get up when he felt his body lift up and be placed in his hooves. The golden glow around his body disappeared as did the glow around Celestia's horn.

"There's no need for formalities, I'm just glad you both are safe," Celestia said with a warm smile before she added, "For your bravery in saving not only your comrades but civilians."

Before she could finish a jagged black horn appeared on the bright green mare's temple and shot a green beam of magical energy at Celestia and Luna. Suddenly, Twilight, her friends, and Flash Sentry all were lifted up and sent flying towards Celestia and Luna before a green bubble appeared around them.

"Princess," the two guards yelled before racing towards the bubble. Before they could get there however, two black blurs flew past them. Their gallop turned to a trot. Their eyes widened as blood began to drip around their necks before their heads where decapitated from their bodies. The nine all stared in shock as two black swords float from above the guards body over to Weaponry, his once brown eye was now glowing green.

The mare laughed as she walked next to Weaponry and began to change into a large Changeling. She stroked her hollow hooves through her blue mane before she walked over to the large green bubble.

"Did you all miss me?" Chrysalis asked before she laughed again.

"Chrysalis!" Celestia roared as her horn glowed. A snake like vine jettisoned from the bubble and wrapped around Celestia's horn as it began to suck the magic from it. The glow from her horn diminished before she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh how you amuse me so," Chrysalis said with a smile.

"How did you get past my sisters protection spell?" Luna questioned.

Chrysalis chuckled before she explained, "Unlike the last time, I had my minions spy on all of you. For five years I was planning my invasion and knew that if I wanted it to succeed I would need to strategize my next moves very carefully. That's why I had my children attack all those towns and cities. To make you think I would make a full scale attack on all of Equestria. When I really wanted to stretch your army thin so there wouldn't be enough guards to protect the castle. However, I need a backup plan should you put up your little protection spell. That's when I remembered: during my time as Cadence, I saw birds not being let in by the magical barrier and had an idea. We changelings only take the appearance of ponies and creatures, but what if we changed our DNA to resemble Pony DNA. I was only able to get a few changelings to be able to change their DNA, but it seemed to work since we got in."

"We?" Twilight said in shock.

"Yes, all those ponies you just saved are changelings and," Chrysalis said before screams echoed in Canterlot as she added, "Seems like they're setting the plan in motion."

"Another Fruitless effort to invade," Celestia said as she started to stand.

"Oh, but that's only phase one of my master plan. For you see: we'll feed on all of you first and make Equestria one massive hive and then, we'll take over the rest of the world," Chrysalis laughed.

"That'll never work; Weaponry won't be in your control forever!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Of course not, when I've completed phase one, I'll release him from his hypnotic trance so that he can see what he's done. He'll be so broken, he'll be no threat to us," Chrysalis said.

"Why would you do such a horrific thing to him?" Rarity questioned. Chrysalis walked over to the bubble and slammed her front hooves on the bubble.

"Because he killed my mother," Chrysalis roared.

"What!?" Flash questioned.

"Ten years ago, my mother had a hive in the San Palomino Desert. He showed up with a group of ponies to attack the hive. She ordered her minions to protect the hive, but he relentlessly killed them and when he found me and my mother, she had me run away to safety. When I escaped the hive I watched as it fell to the ground. I went to find my mother and that's when I saw him pull his weapon from her body. Since I was heir to the throne, I ordered the total annihilation of all his comrades and that unicorn he fought so hard to protect. When I saw he was in that little town, I wanted him dead, but I knew we would need him to get into the castle. So I decided, instead of just killing him, I would make him suffer," Chrysalis said.

"You won't get away with this Chrysalis! You only have a small group of changelings in Canterlot. They'll never be able to fight all the guards we have here," Luna said. Chrysalis just laughed before she walked over to the window.

"Celestia already gave me the means to let my swarm of changelings into the castle," Chrysalis said before her horn glowed and she shot a golden been of light towards the protection bubble. It shattered as it fizzled away, letting the massive swarm into Canterlot.

"How did you," Celestia questioned.

"When my magical bubble absorbed your magic, it gave me a small amount of your magical energy so I could break your barrier," Chrysalis explained before she walked over to Weaponry and placed a hoof under his chin as she said, "Would you be a dear and watch over these prisons. Make sure any attempts to save them results in death."

"Yes my queen," Weaponry said. Chrysalis chuckled as she walked towards the window again and her wings began to buzz before she looked over at the group and said, "Feel free to try and break out, but the more you try. The stronger the barrier gets." With that she left the throne room.

Rainbow Dash began slamming her body against the bubble trying to escape while Applejack bucked at the bubble.

"Come on, we have to get out of here to stop her," Rainbow Dash said. Twilight, Luna, and Rarity's horn glowed as they shot beams of magical energy at the bubble but nothing they did broke it.

Flash looked over at Weaponry and pleaded, "Get a hold of yourself! Snap out of it!" Weaponry said nothing as he stood there with a zoned out look on his face.

"I don't think that'll work," Rarity said as she placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"He can't just quit on us, he's stronger than that, "Rainbow Dash said.

"He might be, but Chrysalis has him under her hypnotic spell," Celestia said.

"That's it," Luna said before she turned to Twilight and added, "What about the spell you've been practicing."

"What spell?" Celestia questioned.

"I felt that she might want a spell to see into pony's memories, but she could potentially project herself into Weaponry's mind to bring him back," Luna said.

"But what about the barrier?" Rarity questioned.

"It shouldn't stop her since she's not trying to escape the barrier," Luna said.

"What about teleporting, if Twilight and the princesses do that, then they can get help," Flash said. Luna shook her head.

"It won't work, watch," Luna said before her horn glowed ready to teleport when a green snake like vine jettisoned from the bubble and wrapped itself around her horn and sucked the magic from it. Luna stumbled before she fell to the ground.

"You see, it will stop us from physically escaping, but if Twilight can spiritually escape and enter into Weaponry's mind, she'll be able to break the spell over him," Luna said.

"But, I'm not sure I've totally got control over it," Twilight said.

"We believe in you Twilight, you can do it," Celestia said. Twilight looked at all her friends who had warm smiles on their faces.

"Ok, I'll try," Twilight said before she closed her eyes and winced as the magic started to spark from her horn. She continued to strain as she said, "I don't know if it's working." But there was no answer. She opened her eyes to see she was no longer in the bubble but in solid darkness. She looked around before she noticed a door. Its tan oak seemed to glow in the darkness. She pushed the door open and walked into a hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Where in Equestria am I," she said before she noticed two ponies standing in front of a large glass. One was a lime green mare earth pony with a grey mane and standing next to her was a brown unicorn with a black mane. She noticed a small tan unicorn with a black mane trying to see inside the glass.

"I can't see daddy," he said. The father smiled before his horn glowed and a silver aura appeared around the small unicorn and lifted him onto his father's back. He looked into the room before he turned to his mother and added, "Which one is it?"

"You see the yellow filly with the blond mane. The one in the middle," his mother said. He scanned the room before he saw the small filly as his mother added, "That's your new baby sister, Artemis" the tan unicorn looked at his mother then back as the filly as he placed his front hooves on the glass.

"Hi Artemis, I'm your big brother Weaponry," the colt said.

Twilight looked into the room before she turned her attention to the three ponies to find they had vanished. She looked into the room where the colts and fillies were and saw nothing but empty cribs. She saw the reflection of an oak door behind her. She turned towards the door and walked towards it. When she placed her hoof onto the door she felt a chill run down her spin as a dark aura emanated from the door. She stepped back before proceeding through the door.

She found herself in a damp, dark hallway. The lights hanging from the ceiling did little to light the way. Her horn lit up to illuminate the hallway and she saw that it stretched into what seemed like an endless abyss of darkness. She also noticed that on each side of the hallway where doors. She suddenly jumped when the door behind her slammed shut. She turned to see that it had a number inscribed into it and a clipboard hanging on the right side of it. She levitated the clipboard from the nail in the wall and examined it. On it was a date, a time and a small description that read: Day Artemis was born. As she placed the clipboard back on the wall as a small blue glowing orb flew past her. It stopped and seemed to turn towards her and giggled before flying toward a door and going through it. Twilight walked over to the door and then examined the clipboard next to it.

"Maybe if I follow it, it will show me where Weaponry is," she said to herself before she pushed the door opened. She looked around at the small living room and found that the orb was hovering over Artemis who was dressed up like a princess with books and blocks around her like a castle. She saw a small Weaponry pace back and forth like a guard.

"Don't worry princess, no monsters will harm you," he said. Artemis just giggled as she hugged a teddy bear next to her. Weaponry's horn glowed as a tan aura formed around it and stuffed animals lifted up and began to charge towards them. Twilight looked at the event in confusion, _why does he have a tan aura and not a black aura_?

"You will not get to the princess," he said as he charged towards the stuffed animals. As each one got close to him he gently tapped them to knock them down. Twilight herd Weaponry's voice in her head as though she could hear his thoughts. _As long as I don't rip them like last time, we should be fine_. Weaponry thought before a plush squid came from behind him and wrapped its tentacles around his neck. He pretended to struggle with it as he fell to the ground grunting.

"Run princess, they're too strong!" Weaponry shouted. Artemis didn't answer. He looked over towards her to see she had fallen asleep clutching the teddy bear. Weaponry smiled as he lifted the squid from him and placed all the stuffed animals back into the toy chest. He levitated Artemis from the floor and placed her onto the sofa. He levitated a small blanket from the back of the sofa and placed it over her.

"Sweet dreams princess," Weaponry said before he began to pick up all the blocks and books and place them back onto the self. Twilight smiled as she remembered all the times she played knights and princesses with her older brother. The orb floated above Weaponry as he walked into the next room. Twilight followed as she saw his Mother and Father standing at the door, his Father getting ready to leave.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be fine. It's just an investigation of a possible changeling hive. Nine times out of ten they turn up to be nothing more than rumors," his father said.

"Yes, but please be careful," Weaponry's mother said.

"Are you going on another missing?" Weaponry asked as he trotted over. A smile formed on his face as he added, "Can I come with you?"

"Sorry Weaponry, but I can't," his father said. Weaponry sighed as he lowered his head. His father placed a hoof on Weaponry's head and added, "I can't take you because you have a mission of your own."

"I do," Weaponry asked as he lifted his head up.

"Yep, you have to guard mommy and Artemis from any nasty creatures that might want to hurt them while I'm gone. Can you do that?" his father said.

"Yes sir!" Weaponry shouted as a smile formed on his face before he added, "I'll get the power ponies to help me." He quickly ran towards his room to grab his action figures.

"That should keep him busy for a while," Weaponry's mother said before she turned to her husband and added, "You'll be careful?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll be back within a week," he said before he kissed her goodbye and walked out of the house. Twilight watched as the world around her seemed to speed up. A day turned to two, then three, then four. Then a week had past, then two, then three. The world started to slow down on the fifth week as Weaponry's father walked through the door and sighed.

Weaponry's mother hugged him as she said, "I was getting worried. You said you'd be back within a week. What happened?"

"It turned out that the hive rumors where true. We had to take down the hive and where attacked by changelings. We managed to destroy the hive but it took longer than we thought," he explained. Weaponry trotted over to his father with a beaming smile on his face.

"My mission was a success. Artemis and mommy weren't harmed by anything. We found a spider in Artemis's room but I took care of it," Weaponry cheerfully said.

"Mission?" Weaponry's father asked.

"Yeah, my mission to protect Artemis and mommy from any nasty creatures that might want to hurt them while you were gone," Weaponry said, a little confused.

"Oh, right. Good job kido," Weaponry's father said as he placed his hoof onto Weaponry's head and ruffled up his mane. Artemis started crying from the other room before Weaponry's mother quickly ran into the other room with Weaponry following her. Twilight watched them before she turned back to Weaponry's father who looked around at the home before a sly smile formed on his face and he followed them into the other room. The orb did the same a few seconds later.

Twilight followed the orb to find the oak door standing in the middle of the living room. She walked through it and found herself in a dark room. Her horn glowed to show the room was filled with movie posters, comic books, and action figures. She picked up one of the power pony action figures before a muffled scream was herd outside the room, then crying. She quickly ran towards the door, dropping the action figure. When she ran out of the room she saw Weaponry's father levitating a knife in front of him as he walked towards Weaponry's mother holding a crying Artemis.

"Stay away from us," she yelled as she began to pick up items and throw them at him. Weaponry standing in front of his mother shocked.

"Daddy, why are you doing this?" he cried.

"Out of the way you brat," Weaponry's father said before Weaponry felt his body be lifted up and flung across the kitchen. He was slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor. He slowly started to get up as he winced. Sparks started to shot from his horn. _Please, please make anything to stop him from hurting them!_ Weaponry thought. A tan orb formed from his horn and took the shape of a small dagger. It flung towards his father and whizzed past him and pierced into the wall. His father stopped, his eyes widened as green blood started to ooze from his neck before it started to flow out like a river. His father placed his hooves over his neck trying to stop the bleeding. His hooves were covered in green blood before he suddenly changed into a changeling and began to franticly knock objects over trying to stop the blood.

He fell to the ground and started to convulse before suddenly stopping and lying lifeless on the ground. The tan dagger disappeared before Weaponry ran to him mother and Artemis. Twilight noticed that a mark of two swords in a crossed formation with a halberd going vertically while a spear went horizontally through them appeared on his flank.

She watched as fog started to pour into the kitchen and engulf the three. When the fog dissipated, she saw a large group of ponies around a grave site as a casket was lowered into the ground. There was an elderly pony that stood behind the tombstone and as the casket was lowered into the ground he said, "We ask that Celestia's light guide this brave soul to the promise land. Were his forefathers are waiting for him with open arms." Twilight looked up at the orb and it seemed that it was saddened by the events unfolding in front of it. When she turned back she saw that everypony was gone. The grave had been filled with dirt and grass lay over it. Standing next to the grave was another door.

Twilight watched as the orb quickly flew into the door. She walked over to the door and noticed that there was a group of action figures leaning against the tombstone. She turned towards the door and walked through it to find herself back in the dimly lit hallway. Twilight looked around for the orb and saw it fly through another door. Further down the hallway. She trotted towards the door and without looking at the clipboard walked through it. She stood in a group of ponies. She looked to her left to see a much older Weaponry standing next to her. Her attention then turned to a sliver earth pony pacing back in froth in front of the group.

"My name is Metal Jacket! I'm not your mother, your friend, or your foalsitter. You're all here to be part of the royal guard. You will be trained to the very braking point and in that time, I'll build you back up to become the greatest guards this kingdom has ever seen. Is that clear!?" he roared.

"Sir, yes sir!" the entire group said in unison.

"Then give me twenty laps around the complex. Pegasi will fly while caring a metal pole. Earth ponies will carry satchels filled with iron, and unicorns will levitate boulders while you run. Is that clear?" Metal jack roared again.

"Sir, yes sir!" the entire group said in unison again. The group suddenly raced towards another group of ponies. Pegasi where given metal poles, satchels filled with iron were placed on the backs of earth ponies, and unicorns levitated boulders as they began running laps around the complex. As they disappeared from sight she watched as an oak door rose up from the ground. _So that's how they keep appearing_. Twilight thought as she watched the orb fly through the door. She walked through the door and immediately ducked down as streams of magical energy flew past her.

She crawled until she felt she was out of range from the barrage. She got up and looked back to see unicorns firing magical energy at dummies.

"Again, do it again!" Metal Jacket's voice screamed. Twilight ran over to where she heard his voice and looked over a railing. She saw Weaponry with three tan swords around him and five ponies around him, each with a sword clutched in their teeth. Weaponry was breathing heavily before he took a deep breath before the ponies around him charged.

One of the swords collided with a pony's sword as another fought off another pony. The third was able to knock a sword from a pony's mouth and collided with a forth pony but the fifth was able to flank Weaponry and knocked him to the ground before pointing his sword towards Weaponry.

"Is that it?" Metal Jacket sighed before he added, "The enemy won't attack you in groups of three but a massive wave. If you're going to fight them off you need to either learn to fight them off with three weapons, or learn to create more." The pony pointing his sword towards Weaponry sheathed his sword and extended his hoof. Weaponry took his hoof and was helped up. Before he turned to Metal Jacket.

"Understood sir," Weaponry said.

"I think that will be enough for today. You're dismissed," Metal jack said before he walked away. The pony next to Weaponry took off his helmet and placed it under his arm.

"He's right you know," Flash Sentry said.

"I know, but right now I'm only able to create three weapons. If I try to create a fourth," Weaponry said as he winced and tried to create a fourth. Another orb floated from his horn and created a weapon. Suddenly the four weapons started to tremble and they all suddenly imploded into themselves as sparks fell to the ground before Weaponry added, "See"

"That was awesome," a voice said behind them as a bright blue unicorn with a silver mane ran up to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Archery group Sacred Arrow?" Flash questioned.

"We got out early on account of one of the archers froze the commanders front hooves," Sacred Arrow laughed. Both Weaponry and Flash looked at her as she said, "What? I didn't do it. I've gotten better!" The two stared suspiciously ay Sacred Arrow before Flash's stomach rumbled.

"Can we please get something to eat, I had to skip breakfast on account of I woke up late," Flash said clutching his stomach. Weaponry and Sacred Arrow just laughed at his sudden outburst before the three headed towards the mess hall as Flash added, "I hope there's still apple fritters there." His mouth watering at the thought of the pastries as Twilight followed them towards the massive building.

"Hey Weaponry," Sacred Arrow said as she walked next to him. He looked over at her as she added, "Can I ask you something?" Twilight quickened her pace to keep up with them.

"The answer is still no," Weaponry said his ears bending back as he thought, _again with this_?

"Hey!" Sacred Arrow protested before she added, "How can you say no when you don't know the question?" Weaponry just shook his head and sighed.

"Because I know what you're going to ask me," Weaponry said.

"Oh really," Sacred Arrow said.

"Yes, you're going to ask me to teach you how to mold your magic into weapons," Weaponry said.

"Well why not?" Sacred Arrow wined

"Because A: my talent can't be learned, it's something I was born with," Weaponry said before he added, "And B: why in Equestria would you want to learn something like this from me even though I can only conger up three weapons?"

"Because it looks so cool and," Sacred Arrow said before she looked away from him and added, "I think you'd make a great teacher." Weaponry looked at her, his right eyebrow raised.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me," Weaponry said.

"Look, I think you're the only one who can help me," Sacred Arrow said.

"Well yeah, I'm the only one who can create weapons from my magic," Weaponry said.

"it's not just that," Sacred Arrow said as she shook her head. She sighed and added, "Whenever I use my magic to hold a weapon, my magic dissipates like it doesn't want to hold a device for war and death. I was hoping you could help me overcome it."

"What makes you think learning this kind of magic will help you? Even if you could, wouldn't your magic reject anything you make?" Weaponry questioned.

"Because I think if I'm able to make the weapons out of my magic, then it won't dissipate," Sacred Arrow said.

"It won't work," Weaponry sighed as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Sacred Arrow asked.

"Because it's not a matter of your magic, but your conscience," Weaponry said.

"My conscience?" Sacred Arrow questioned.

"Yes, whenever you pick up a weapon, your conscience only sees a weapon for death and war and no matter how hard you try. You'll never be able to pick up a weapon or create a weapon," Weaponry said.

"So I'll never be a royal guard then," Sacred Arrow said.

"Not if you continue to see your weapons as tools for death and war, but we'll talk more about that tomorrow," Weaponry said. Sacred Arrow looked up at him eyes widened as Weaponry sighed and added, "I'll try and teach you how to create weapons from your magic, but first I have to show you that not all weapons are tools for death and war." Sacred Arrow quickly hugged him and repeatedly thanked him.

"Come on you two, all the apple fritters might be taken!" Flash wined before he rounded the corner. The two quickly followed after him. Twilight ran around the corner and slammed into an oak door.

"Celestia damn it," Twilight said a she rubbed her head. She looked at the door before she walked through it. She suddenly fell flat on her face as she stepped through the door and fell to the ground. She groaned as she looked up at the door. It was floating a few feet in the air and it began to shack like it was laughing at her before it scattered into brown sparks. She grunted again and stood up before looking around and seeing Weaponry standing in front of Sacred Arrow.

"Before I can teach you to create magical weapons, I need to address the reason why you can't hold a weapon," Weaponry said before he gently kicked a sword towards her and added, "Use your magic to lift this up." Sacred Arrow nodded and a blue aura formed around her horn and then around the sword.

The sword began to lift up before suddenly the aura disappeared and the sword fell with a loud clang. Sacred Arrow sighed before saying, "See, this is what always happens when I try to hold a weapon."

"That's because you're only seeing them as tools for death and war, when you should see them as tools for peace and harmony," Weaponry said.

"Peace and harmony?" Sacred Arrow said before she added, "How? These are used to kill creatures threatening all of pony kind. We wage wars with them and spill countless blood with them."

"I know, but we also use them as peace makers and to sustain harmony," Weaponry said. Sacred Arrow cocked her had in confusion before Weaponry continued, "We may use these in war and they may be tools for death but, we also use them for peace and also to keep harmony throughout the land. So think of these as peace keepers not means to kill. Think of these as a way to keep harmony, not to continue with war."

Sacred Arrow nodded before she stared at the sword that lay on the floor. She shook all thoughts of death and war from her mind and saw a heroic pony standing with the millions he saved as he held up his sword declaring peace and tranquility. Her aura wrapped around the sword and lifted it up. The sword stayed afloat before a smile formed on her face.

"I did it!" Sacred Arrow screamed not realizing her magic was swinging the sword around. Weaponry quickly ducked as it swung back and forth. She quickly realized what she was doing and let the sword float down to the ground.

"Now that we've got that out of your head, I think we can focuses making your magic take the shape of weapons," Weaponry said. Sacred Arrow nodded before Weaponry added; "To do this, you must picture a weapon in your mind to create, and then use your magic to create it." A tan orb floated from his horn and created a sword.

Sacred Arrow nodded and winced as sparks started to form out of her horn, but nothing happened. She took a deep breath and tried again. The world around Twilight suddenly sped up again. Day turned to night in a second then into day again. She watched as Weaponry and Sacred Arrow day in and day out stood in the same spot as Sacred Arrow tried to create a magical weapon. The world started to slow down and stopped as Twilight felt the urge to puke but fought it back. Sacred Arrow grunted as sparks flew from her horn and suddenly disappeared as she collapsed to the floor.

"This is never going to work!" She cried before she stood up and added, "We've been at this for three weeks and nothing has happened." Weaponry rubbed his chin as he thought.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong," he said.

"What do you mean," Sacred Arrow asked.

"Well: I've been asking you to create mid-rage and short range weapons like daggers, swords, and axes but, what if you're not comfortable with those types of weapons. What if you're more of a long rage wielder? You're part of the archery group so maybe if you tried to create a bow and arrow something might happen," Weaponry explained.

Sacred Arrow nodded and took a deep breath before sparks started to form from her horn. Twilight watched as Weaponry's tan aura mixed with Sacred Arrow's blue aura. There was a massive beam of light before a golden bow hovered above Sacred Arrow. Her eyes widened as she shouted, "I did it!"

"Yes you did, but can you use it?" Weaponry questioned.

Sacred Arrow looked around and found an arrow on the floor. She placed it against the string and it instantly disintegrated.

"What the?" Sacred Arrow said in confusion.

"Come on, I want to try something," Weaponry said as he lead her towards the shooting range. Twilight followed. Weaponry placed Sacred Arrow in front of three dummies and pointed to the first one and said, "Now pull the string of the bow and picture an arrow."

Sacred Arrow nodded and with her magic pilled the string of the bow. A green arrow formed in the bow and when she released it, the arrow flew through the air and hit the target a few inches from the middle.

"Ok, now move on to the next dummy and picture an arrow that freezes the enemy," Weaponry said. Sacred Arrow did what he told her and as she pulled back the bow a blue arrow formed and when she let it go. The arrow stuck into the middle of the dummy and was instantly frozen in a block of ice.

"Wow, it has a greater affect then the normal frozen arrow," Weaponry said before he looked at the last dummy and said, "I wonder." He turned to Sacred Arrow and added, "With the last dummy, picture an arrow with any effect you chose. Picture what the arrow will do when it hits the dummy or even before."

Sacred Arrow walked over in front of the final dummy and aimed the bow. She pictured the arrow and its effects and pulled the bow's strings. A golden arrow formed and when she let the string go, the arrow shot like a lightning bolt into the middle of the dummy.

"I think with this bow," Weaponry was about to say when he was cut off by the dummy exploding behind him. chunks of wood and hay flew through the air. It made him and Twilight jump as he yelled, "Holy shit!" Sacred Arrow fell to the ground laughing.

"Your face," Sacred Arrow wheezed between laughing as tears rolled down her cheeks. Weaponry just rolled his eyes before he noticed a mark appearing on her flank.

"I guess I was wrong," Weaponry said.

"W-what do you mean?" Sacred Arrow asked after she had gotten back up and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I had thought creating magical weapons was only my talent but it seems I was wrong," Weaponry said as he pointed to her flank. She turned and her eyes widened as she stared at glistening arrow that had appeared on her flank. She suddenly hugged Weaponry nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Sacred Arrow repeated.

"I thought you two where training?" Flash questioned. Weaponry and Sacred Arrow both looked at him then each other before she quickly let go of Weaponry. Both ponies faces were beat red.

"Look Flash," Sacred Arrow said as she pointed to the mark on her flank.

"We'll I'll be, looks like you got your cutie mark sis," Flash said as he noogied the top of her head.

"Come on Flash, I'm not a little filly anymore," She said as she pushed him away from her before she said, "I have to show my friends. I'll be back." She quickly ran towards the barracks as Flash walked over to Weaponry and nudged him with his hoof.

"Seems like you two are hitting it off rather well," Flash chuckled.

"Yeah," Weaponry said before he realized what he just said and his face blushed again before he blurted out, "Wait! What?" Flash just shook his head and chuckled.

"Don't play dumb with me, I can see it and trust me I get an ear full as well," Flash said.

"What do you mean?" Weaponry questioned.

"Day in and day out she talks about how your helping her learn to manifest magical weapons," Flash said before he cleared his throat and did his best impression of his sister, "He's so awesome! How he's able to create those weapons now he's going to teach me. He's so awesome!"

"Flash!" Sacred Arrow yelled. Her face flushed and an irritated expression on her face. Twilight looked towards Sacred Arrow before she looked back at Weaponry and Flash and smacked into the oak door. She shook her head and sighed at the sight of the door before she walked through it. She walked into the dark hallway before the door slammed shut behind her. She walked down the hallway looking at each door she passed before her ears bent back as a door behind her squeaked open. She quickly turned and saw, what seemed like a tail dart into the door. She quickly followed suit and as she ran through the door she was attacked by a massive flash that left her seeing small orbs.

Twilight shook her head and as the orbs dissipated she saw a camera standing in front of her. She turned and looked behind her to see Flash who had a large grin on his face, his eyes closed and wings extended. Weaponry looked annoyed as the picture was being taken and in the middle was Sacred Arrow who had her two front hooves on the corners of Weaponry's mouth making him smile. She laughed as the picture was taken. She removed her hooves from the corners of Weaponry's mouth and wiped them on the ground.

"You know I didn't need your help smiling," Weaponry said before he spat out small pieces of dirt to the ground.

"Oh, you don't like my hooves in your mouth?" Sacred Arrow playfully asked. Weaponry's left eye twitched and was about to respond when a guard called out to open the gates. The three walked over to the railing and watched as the group of guards walked through the gates. Twilight walked over and watched as she gasped at the sight of the guards. Their armor was broken, chipped, and covered in green ooze. Many limped through the gate while others were being carried in by other guards.

"Which group it that?" Sacred Arrow asked.

"That's group eighteen. They're the ones that go out and attack any changeling hives that pop up in Equestria. They're numbers diminish every time they leave for battle," Flash said.

"Why would anypony want to join them?" Sacred Arrow asked.

"Mainly because the changelings are our biggest threat right now. Many of those guards want to wipe them out to end the violence. Others join because they have a hatred for changelings," Weaponry said.

"Yeah, but they're just throwing their lives away. Shouldn't Celestia order more guards into the group," Sacred Arrow asked.

"No, I don't think Celestia would throw her royal guards into the flames like that. Every group gives ponies a choice to join or not," Weaponry said.

"Speaking of which: what group are you going to join," Flash asked his sister.

"The archery group, my drill instructor suggested it since I can create various arrows," Sacred Arrow said before she asked, "What about you?"

"Probably the air force. I'm one of the fastest flyers to graduate according to Metal Jacket," Flash gloated

"What about you Weaponry," Sacred Arrow asked. Weaponry stared at the group that had entered before he realized Sacred Arrow was talking to him. He was broken out of his trance when she asked again and nudged him.

"I-I'm not sure but I have a few groups in mind," Weaponry said before turned back towards the group as the gates closed. Twilight watched the three before the blue orb appeared in front of her and giggled. She jumped back as the orb floated in front of her and flew into the ground before an oak door rose up from the ground.

"So that's where you keep coming from," Twilight said before the door opened and Twilight walked through it.

She found herself in a locker-room where Weaponry was placing his armor on. He had placed his hoof plates on and placed his helmet on the bench behind him before he closed the locker and placed the helmet on before walking towards the door. Suddenly Sacred Arrow blasted through the door he eyes filled with worry and anger. A few seconds later Flash followed trying to catch his breath.

"What are you thinking!?" Sacred Arrow yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What do you mean?" Weaponry said

"Why would you join group eighteen, knowing full well what happens every time they leave for a changeling hive?" Flash questioned.

"Because I'm going to change that," Weaponry said.

"What!" Sacred Arrow said.

"I'm not going to let anypony die from changelings. I'm going to protect the kingdom and my comrades from them," Weaponry said.

"Are you even listing to yourself? How can you save them when you're fighting for your own life?" Flash said.

"Weaponry, we've got five minutes before we depart," a guard said as he walked past the locker-room

"Promise me you'll be careful," Sacred Arrow said. Weaponry sighed before he walked past her.

"Weaponry!" Sacred Arrow cried.

"I can't promise you that because I'm not sure if I'm coming back from this. We all know how dangerous these changelings are. I want to protect my comrades but to do that I might have to put myself in harm's way. I'm sorry but I won't promise something I don't know if I can keep," Weaponry said before he sighed and left the room towards the gates. Twilight watched as Sacred Arrow collapsed to the floor, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry; he'll be fine," Flash said as he placed a hoof on his sister's shoulder before he added, "He's too stubborn to die." Twilight herd the sound of screaming and explosions outside. She quickly ran outside to see what was happening. Her ears bent back as she stood in the middle of Unicorn Range. Changelings and ponies colliding as the sound of screams and weapons colliding filled the air. She looked around before a tan sword flew past her and imbedded itself into the chest of a changeling. She turned to see Weaponry fighting back a group of changelings, his three swords floating around him.

A changeling flying above him before dive bombing towards him. As the changeling slammed into the ground it created a massive explosion that flung Weaponry in the air. Twilights ears bent back again as a loud ringing noise filled her ears and her vision became blurry. She could hear her heart beat as she stumbled around. She was able to get her vision back and the loud ringing soon dissipated. She looked around to see the scene had suddenly stopped. Ponies stood still, frozen in time.

"You're losing this war my friend," A distorted voice echoed. Twilight turned to see a figure standing in front of Weaponry. Its body covered in a black cloak that looked to be alive as it shifted and morphed like shadows dancing on the wall. The figures zig zag horn protruding from the cloak.

"Who are you," Weaponry asked before violently coughing.

"A friend who wishes to help. You want to protect your comrades and the kingdom. I can provide the power to do that, all I ask is a vessel to regain my power from," The figure said. Twilight's body felt a cold shiver go down her entire body as the figure spoke.

"I-I" Weaponry said as he looked around at the stilled frames of his comrades being attacked by the changelings. Twilight watched as a distorted vision of Sacred Arrow appeared in front of Weaponry before disappearing. Weaponry sighed and said, "I accept. I want to protect them all." He looked back at Metal Jacket, his body covered in cuts and blood not seeing the sadistic crooked smile forming on the figures face. Twilights eyes widened as she saw the figures dagger like teeth before it changed into a massive shadow.

"I will help you, and in return you'll provide me a vessel to regain my power and my home," the figures voice said as the shadow engulfed Weaponry and then sunk into his body. The world suddenly started up again as the changeling that slammed into the ground jumped out of the crater. Weaponry's horn glowed tan before suddenly changing to a black aura. Six orbs formed out of his horn and took the shape of swords. He charged towards the changeling swarm with the six weapons hovering around him. _I can do it, I can protect them all_! Weaponry thought.

Twilight watched as the changelings and ponies seem to all fade away as the figure walked in front of her and its sadistic crooked smile formed on his face again as he laughed, "This pony will do wonders in getting my kingdom back." Before he disappeared in a black mist.

As the mist dissipated a door stood where the figure was. Twilight walked towards the door and hesitated as the figures smile still lingering in her mind. She took a deep breath and walked through the door to enter back into the dark hallway. She looked around before she saw the blue orb fly further down the hallway and into another door. Twilight ran down the hallway before she walked over to the door and walked through it. She saw Flash, Weaponry and Sacred Arrow standing near the gates as group eighteen prepared to leave.

"Make sure you're careful," Flash said as he hugged Sacred Arrow tightly.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't fought changelings before," Sacred Arrow said before Flash let her go and she added, "Besides, Weaponry's with me."

"Yeah, she's been my second in command for a year now and she's fought plenty of changelings. I'll make sure she's safe," Weaponry said as he placed a hoof on Flashes shoulder and added, "I'm the commander, so it's my duty to protect all my comrades."

"Trust us; we'll be fine," Sacred Arrow said before she turned to Weaponry and added, "We should get going." Weaponry nodded.

"We're heading out!" Weaponry roared as the massive group of ponies started to form around him and Sacred Arrow.

"This maybe the end of the war!" Sacred Arrow said as the group erupted in cheers before she added, "We have reports of a massive hive in the San Palomino Desert. We may have found were the queen is. If we can take her down, we'll have ended this war once and for all!" again the group erupted in cheers.

"Let's end this here and now!" Weaponry yelled before leading the massive group of three hundred ponies towards the San Palomino Desert. Twilight followed the group but when she blinked she found herself in the dark hallway again.

"How did I," Twilight questioned before the blue orb fly past her and fly into another door. Twilight quickly ran towards where the orb flew and found nothing but an empty wall. She placed her hoof on the wall and felt the cold stone on her hoof.

"Maybe it was this door," Twilight said as she walked over to the door next to the empty wall and walked through it. She walked out of the door to see Flash's hoof slam into the right side of Weaponry's face before he fell to the ground. Weaponry slowly started to get up, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"You promised you'd protect her; you promised me you'd bring her back!" Flash screamed as nurse ponies and guards held Flash back from hitting Weaponry again. Weaponry said nothing as he lowered his head as Flash screamed, "I trusted you!" Twilight felt a wave of sadness engulf her as tears rolled down her cheeks. Twilight watched as Weaponry just stared at the ground before leaving as Flash continued to scream at him.

"Murderer!" Flash screamed. Twilight watched before it seemed like she was watching the events from a window. She looked around at the dark room before she saw the figure standing behind her.

"Yes, your sorrow, your pain feeds me, I-must-have-more!" the figure said as saliva dripped from its mouth. Twilight turned back towards the window that had changed into an oak door. She walked through it and found herself in what looked like a black smiths shop. She saw Weaponry's horn glow black as an iron branding tool with an X-shaped tip lifted from the flames. The X-tip glowing red.

"With this mark, I'll be forever known as a murderer and a traitor," Weaponry said before a small wooden plank floated towards him mouth as he bit down on it. The branding took floated towards his right eye before he closed his eyes and suddenly slammed the tool against his right eye. His left eye shot open and he bit onto the wooden plank as his screams were muffled by the plank. The smell of burning flesh filled the small black smith shop as Twilight held back the urge to vomit.

The branding tool stayed in place for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before it was violently thrown towards a wall. Weaponry began to stager as the wooden plank dropped from his mouth. Blood dripped from his gums as the pain of the burn mark suddenly increased as a cool breeze flew from the opened window and kissed it making him wince in pain. His vision was getting blurry as he staggered out of the black smiths shop.

He hobbled for a few seconds outside before collapsing to the ground. Ponies around him quickly attending to him as Twilight walked outside to see the group of ponies and Weaponry had disappeared and standing there was another door. _I thought that scar was a battle wound_? Twilight thought before she walked through the door and back into the dark hallway. She looked around for the orb before her eyes stopped on the door at the end of the hallway. It wasn't oak but steel and covered in chains with six locks on it. She slowly walked towards it as a cold chill went down her spin.

"Stay away from that!" Weaponry yelled. Twilight turned to see him standing behind her.

"Weaponry!" Twilight said before she ran up to him and added, "There you are, I've been searching all over for you. "

"How did you get in here," Weaponry asked.

"Luna sent me a spell to help me see into ponies minds; I thought by using it I could gain access to your mind and break the spell Chrysalis has on you," Twilight explained.

"I've tried to find a way, but I've only come up with one solution," Weaponry said. Twilight saw the fear in his eye before she turned towards the steel door and asked, "What's behind there?"

"A memory I've locked up along with something dark," Weaponry said.

"It's what happened in the San Palomino Desert isn't it," Twilight said before she saw the X-shaped scar over his right eye and the image of him branding himself appeared in her head before she added, "That scar, isn't from a battle. Is it?" Weaponry looked at her before he sat down and lowered his head.

"No, I branded myself with this scar as a reminder of the horrific things I did in the past," Weaponry said. Twilight walked over to him and placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"What happened in the San Palomino Desert?" Twilight asked. Weaponry didn't lift his head up. He just stared at the ground before his eye swelled up with tears.

"I killed them, I killed them all because of some stupid promise I made for power. We were ambushed in the San Palomino Desert by changelings and it seemed none of us would make it out alive. That's when he appeared again," Weaponry said.

"The dark figure," Twilight asked. Weaponry nodded.

"He said he had enough power to save them but to do so I would have to let him in control of my body. I was hesitant but I didn't want them to die so I agreed. When he took control," Weaponry said before he placed his head on the cold ground of the hallway and sobbed before continuing, "He killed the changelings then turned on my comrades and began to kill them. I pleaded with him to stop but he didn't listen. I mustered up the last bit of magic I could to trap him inside my mind, but it was too late. When I finally gained control, I was surrounded by the dead bodies of my comrades. I killed them all for my insane lust for power and in doing so I slaughtered my comrades, my friends, and the only pony I ever loved. She just laid there on the ground, her lifeless eyes staring back at me like empty caves," Weaponry cried as the floor under him was stained with tears.

"But that wasn't you!" Twilight argued. Weaponry lifted his head as she continued, "you didn't want power, you wanted to protect everyone and in doing so you foolishly let in a dark entity!"

"That doesn't change the fact of what I've done, my friends lay at my hooves, their blood on my body. The pony I loved, on the ground," Weaponry said as the vision of Sacred Arrow lying on the ground. Her lifeless eyes staring back at him like empty caves before he added, "Everything I've done, the lives I've taken. I'm just like that dark entity."

Weaponry felt Twilights hoof smack him on the side of his face. He stood up and stepped back from her. For a second she looked like Sacred Arrow as she yelled, "You're wrong!"

"You're nothing like that dark creature! I've seen the sacrifices you've dealt with to keep Equestria safe. I've seen the kind of brother you were to Artemis! I've seen how much you cherish your friends and how much you love Sacred Arrow. You're nothing like that creature," Twilight continued before the glowing blue orb floated around her and giggled.

"What's that?" Weaponry asked. Twilight looked at the orb that floated around her. It flew up and down around her like it was jumping for joy.

"I'm not sure. I followed it through your memories," Twilight said. The orb stopped flying around Twilight and started to giggle again. The giggling turned into a low distorted chuckle as it turned from light blue to pitch black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Weaponry's ears bent back as the sadness that once over took him was replaced with anger and rage as he shouted, "What more do you want from me!"

"Come on, can't I just say hi to a friend," the figures voice said as the black orb pulsed before it flew around Twilight and added, "The ability to enter a pony's mind. That's some high level magic you're using. No doubt you're her apprentice. So let me ask you: how is my darling Celestia doing after all these years?"

"How do you know Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"I'd never forget the pony that ripped me from this world and reduced me to this pathetic state!" the figure roared. The hallway seemed to shack as it spoke.

"She had a good reason I'd bet," Weaponry snarled. The figure chuckled as the orb pulsed again.

"That monarch choses who is worthy to rule and who isn't. I simply wanted to spread my ideals throughout the land. However, her and her sister deemed my ideals too corrupted," the figure said.

"Say one more disrespectful thing of the princess and I'll," Weaponry said as he snarled.

"Weaponry, we have to figure out how to stop Chrysalis," Twilight said trying to change the subject. The figure snorted before the orb flew away from the two as Twilight added, "We can't do that with the princesses trapped in that bubble." Weaponry snarled once more at the orb before turning his attention to Twilight.

"I know, but I do know how to stop her and get you all out of that prison," Weaponry said.

"How?" Twilight asked.

"Pinkie," Weaponry said. Twilight looked at Weaponry in confusion before he continued, "I'm not sure how she's able to do it, but she's able to bend reality to her will."

"How, she's an earth pony, even Star Swirl couldn't use that kind of magic," Twilight said.

"That Buffoon," the figure's voice laughed from the orb before he added, "He couldn't grasp the concept of Chaos Magic let alone that type of powerful magic." Twilight nearly lashed out at the orb but bit her tongue. At the moment she couldn't get into a shouting match with the orb. No matter how much she wanted to defend Star Swirl.

"It's strange. She's a simple earth pony but she seems to be able to bend reality around her. I'm sure you've noticed it too. How she defies the laws of physics," Weaponry said. Twilight remembered all the times Pinkie seemed to perform the most impossible tasks that left her in disbelief at how she could accomplish it.

"So how can pinkie break the bubble?" Twilight asked.

"If you have her image that the bubble didn't exist, then in theory it would disappear and you all could escape," Weaponry said.

"What about you? How can we get you out of the hypnotic spell Chrysalis has over you?" Twilight said.

"I have a plan for that however, you all must escape the bubble first. Once you've done that, I'll break free from the hypnotic spell," Weaponry said.

"How?" Twilight asked. The figure chuckled as it floated around Weaponry.

"Just trust me, I'll be fine," Weaponry said.

Twilight felt a wave of nausea as she lowered her head and saw her front hooves start to disappear.

"Weaponry the spell is wearing off," Twilight said. Weaponry saw her body slowly fading away.

"You know what to do, get Pinkie to destroy the bubble and teleport away. After that I'll break the spell Chrysalis has over me," Weaponry said. The figure laughed as Weaponry just sighed.

"Ok and don't worry Weaponry. When this is all over me and my friends will find a way to break you from this dark creature," Twilight said before she completely disappeared. A smile formed on his face at her worlds before it was broken by the figures laughter getting louder.

"What a fruitless effort. To think they could actually save you," the figure said. Weaponry said nothing before he started walking towards the steel door.

"You-you believe in her don't you? You actually trust her words?" the figure said as the orb followed him.

"I do," Weaponry said before he stopped in front of the steel door and added, "That's what you do with your friends. You trust them."

"Friends!" the figure laughed before adding, "The only ponies you ever deemed friends you killed for power!"

* * *

Twilight's eyes shot open as she saw her friends standing over her. She slowly got up before her friends quickly hugged her as Rarity cried, "We were so worried."

"How long was I out?" Twilight asked feeling a bit wussy.

"Half an hour," Flash said before he looked over and Weaponry and added, "Where you able to get in touch with him?"

"Yes," Twilight said before she added, "He told me how to break the bubble we're locked in."

"How, we've been trying ever since you collapsed," Applejack said.

Twilight turned to Pinkie and said, "I need you to touch the bubble and image it gone." Pinkie cocked her head in confusion before Twilight added, "Trust me. It will work."

Pinkie looked over at Rainbow Dash and whispered, "I think Twilights lost her mind!" Rainbow Dash nodded before Pinkie walked over to the side of the bubble and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? It seems a bit farfetched," Applejack asked. Twilight nodded before she looked over at Celestia and Luna.

"When the bubble breaks we need to teleport away from her. According to Weaponry we'll be safe then," Twilight said. Celestia and Luna both nodded and readied themselves for the teleportation spell. Pinkie stood on her back hooves and placed her front hooves on the bubble. Suddenly the bubble popped and as it did Celestia, Luna, and Twilight's horns glowed as the group disappeared in a massive beam of colorful light.

* * *

Weaponry watched them teleport away from a window on the wall of the hallway before it shattered. He took a deep breath and turned towards the steel door. Six orbs flew from his horn and changed into keys. Each key was placed in a lock but before he could turn them a sudden wave of fear filled his mind as the images of his comrades lay before him. Their lifeless bodies lay in a pool of their own blood and Sacred Arrow lying at his hooves. He closed his eyes and shook his head to get the images out of his mind.

"Come on, let me out! Let-me-out!" the figure roared as the steel door bent and creaked like something was pushing from the inside trying get out.

* * *

A massive flash of light appeared in the garden before the group appeared in the middle of a patch of grass that was scorched. Twilight opened her eyes and they widened as she ran towards the railing and looked down at Canterlot. Ponies ran through the streets chased by changelings while others seem to just lay lifeless on the ground. Buildings were set a blaze while others had fallen.

"Twilight, look!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she stood feet from Twilight. She quickly ran to her and looked towards where Rainbow Dash was pointing. Her mouth hung open as she saw the state of Ponyville. Massive clouds of smoke rose up from many of the burning buildings as she witnessed three homes fall to the ground and be engulfed in flames.

"Isn't this marvelous," Chrysalis said as she hovered down to the ground. A satisfied smile forming on her face as she added, "I was wondering when you all were going to show up."

"Wait, you knew we'd be able to break free?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I did," Chrysalis laughed before she added, "I knew you all would realize by doing nothing the barrier would disappear. However, I did anticipate you all to realize this half an hour ago."

"Your ego still blinds you!" Celestia roared.

"Indeed. You've grown cocky these last few hours thinking you bested my sister and I. you will rule the day you ever came back here," Luna roared. Chrysalis chuckled before her wings buzzed and she lifted up into the air.

"Then show me how you propose to take back your kingdom," Chrysalis challenged before quickly flying into the air. Celestia and Luna's wings both extended and they violently flew into the air stirring up dust and dirt making Twilight and the others cough.

"We have to help them," Rainbow Dash wheezed.

"I think we have our own problems to worry about," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash turned towards her to see a massive wave of changelings where slowly walking towards them while others hovered in the air.

"What are we going to do," Rarity asked as she backed up and bumped into Fluttershy who was cowering behind her.

"We kick some flank," Flash said before he extended his wings and flew into the air towards the changelings. Rainbow Dash didn't say a word as she followed Flash. The two began kicking changelings all around them. Pinkie giggled before she suddenly grabbed Twilight.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Twilight questioned.

"Hey changelings!" Pinkie shrieked making many of their ears bend back at the sheer pitch of her scream. She pointed Twilight at the changelings and said, "Say hello to my purple friend!" Pinkie rapidly rotated Twilights tail making her lower her head and beams of lavender magical energy rapidly blasted out of her horn hitting every changeling in front of her all while Pinkie giggled.

Applejack bucked a few changelings before one of them bit into her right back leg making her scream out in pain. Applejack shook her leg to break loss of the changeling before the changelings head was suddenly caved in by a garden hoe slamming into the changeling's skull.

Applejack was able to shake her leg free from the changeling as Rarity walked next to her, her horn illuminating as she held the hoe in her aura.

"Sorry dear, had to find something to whack the insect with,' Rarity said. Applejack nodded before racing towards another changeling. Rarity whacked at another changeling with the garden hoe as its blood now stained the blade.

"Fluttershy, are you alright?" Rarity said as she turned towards her friend to see her running away from three changelings. Rarity quickly ran towards them but was cut off by two other changelings before she said, "Get out of my way you heathens." She began to swing her weapon towards the changelings.

Fluttershy galloped away from the changelings as tears filling her eyes. She suddenly tripped over a rock and fell face first to the ground. She slowly got up and squeaked as the changelings slowly got closer with devilish smiles on their faces. A white blur flew past Fluttershy before Angel bunny kicked each changeling on the side of the face. He jumped in-between the changelings and Fluttershy and took a karate pose.

The changelings rubbed their cheeks, unfazed from the fluffy kicks he had delivered. The changelings looked at each other before again walking towards Futtershy. One of the changelings was violently pulled back as the two watched as a bear pulled the changelings tail and flung it into the air before roaring at the other two. Another was attacked by a group of birds that pecked at the changeling's eyes. The third one quickly took to the sky before it was kicked by Rainbow Dash.

The bear, Angel bunny, and the birds all stood around Fluttershy keeping her safe from any attack. A changeling flew straight down towards Fluttershy but was bombarded by a group of bats. Their fangs bit into the changeling's skin as it fell to the ground. The bats flew away as more changelings tried to swat the bats away. They soon found themselves surrounded by a massive group of snakes that slithered towards the changelings.

"Pinkie! You'll tear my tail off if you keep this up!" Twilight screamed. Pinkie stopped rapidly rotating her tail and let go of Twilight. She fell to the ground before she pulled her tail towards her and stocked it as the pain slowly faded away.

"Oops, sorry Twilight," Pinkie giggled before she hopped towards the swarm of changelings. Twilight looked up to see green, gold, and dark blue streams of magic colliding in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The three streams of magic collided creating a majestic light show as it sent a massive shockwave through the air. The stream of green magic flew through the air before Chrysalis flew from it. Celestia appeared out of the golden stream while Luna appeared from the dark blue stream. The two sisters hovered next to each other, glaring at Chrysalis who had a cocky smile on her face.

"Give up Chrysalis! You may have bested me once before but, you don't have enough strength to face both me and my sister!" Celestia yelled. The smile on Chrysalis's face grew as she held both her fore hooves on each side of her. Ten green spheres the size of parasprites circled her hooves.

"I beg to differ!" Chrysalis said before she threw a group of the spheres at Celestia before spinning around and throwing another group towards Luna. The two sisters shot a beam of magical energy towards the spheres but because of their size they easily dodged the attacks and continued towards them.

Celestia and Luna flew separate ways as each group of ten spheres followed them. Luna flew towards the castle and weaved through the large towers around the castle. Two of the spheres slammed into a tower as they exploded. The tower stability gave way as it fell to the ground. Luna spun around and rapidly fired off beams of magical energy. The spheres flew through the barrage before four more of the spheres where hit and exploded. Lighting up the sky with a mixture of dark blue and green.

Luna quickly flew towards the ground as the rest of the spheres followed. Luna folded her wings and dive bombed towards the ground. As she fell closer to the ground, her horn glowed and a dark blue portal appeared in the ground. She quickly fell into the portal before it closed. The remaining spheres slammed into the ground exploding on contact.

Luna flew through another portal that appeared in the sky. She sighed, relieved to be rid of the spheres when she felt a presence above her. She looked up and her eyes widened as it felt like time slowed down. Chrysalis hovered above her; Chrysalis's right hoof was extended behind her as a sphere the size of a basketball formed in it. Chrysalis flung her hoof towards Luna as the sphere collided onto her back, between her wings. Time seem to resume as Luna felt the searing pain of the condensed magical on her back. Luna was suddenly flung towards the ground by the sphere and as she was slammed to the ground the sphere exploded causing a tower of green magical energy to jettison into the air.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed before she flew high into the sky to dodge a sphere. She quickly flew away from the ten spheres following her as her horn illuminated. Ten golden spheres, the same size as the ones following her flew from her horn and flew towards Chrysalis's spheres. The two collided and for a second the sky seemed to fall silent. Suddenly ten shimmering stars seemed to appear then disappear before the sky was lit up with massive explosions. Lighting up the sky with a mixture of gold and green.

Celestia turned her attention to Chrysalis as her horn illuminated again but nothing happened. Suddenly a halberd flew through the sky and floated around Celestia. It was six feet long and at the bottom of the wooden handle was wrapped in gold metal. On its blade was a depiction of the sun.

Celestia flew towards Chrysalis as the halberd floated alongside her. As she swung it, it collided with sword. Celestia had been so focused on Chrysalis that she hadn't noticed a changeling had left the swarm and changed into a sword. Chrysalis took the weapon into her magic and used it to block Celestia's attack. The two began to attack one another. Every time their weapons colliding, creating sparks and a small shockwave in the air. Chrysalis pushed Celestia back before she pointed her sword at her and green magical energy began to form at the tip of the blade. Celestia too, pointed her weapon at Chrysalis as golden magical energy formed at the tip of the halberd.

The two shot their magical energy towards one another. The two spheres collided in the middle, mixing together before exploding. Lighting up the sky with green and gold lights before the sky filled with smoke. Celestia flew through the smoke towards Chrysalis and without hesitation swung her halberd. The blade sliced through Chrysalis but as it did, Chrysalis seemed to fade away before another Chrysalis flew towards Celestia. Celestia swung her weapon again and like the last time it sliced Chrysalis in half, but just like the last time. Chrysalis seemed to just fade away.

Soon hundreds of Chrysalises appeared around Celestia. Each one having a malicious smile on their face as they all attacked Celestia. She swung her halberd towards each Chrysalis that got close to her. Each one faded away as her weapon collided with their bodies and as one faded away, two more seemed to appear. Celestia felt pain shot through her body as cuts began to appear on her body. She continued to fight off the copies of Chrysalis but it seemed each time she cut one down, another cut would appear on her body.

Her horn began to glow brighter before her eyes glowed white and she created a massive flash of light that blinded the sky. Every Chrysalis around her seemed to disappear as the light glowed brighter. When the light dissipated Celestia was hovering alone in the air as she breathed heavily. Her body was covered in cuts that dripped blood down her body and freefell to the ground.

A green light started to shine above Celestia and as she looked up her eyes widened as she saw Chrysalis above her. She held her forehooves up towards her horn as a large green sphere formed between her hooves. Chrysalis's malicious smile seemed to grow bigger with every second that pasted before she flung the large sphere towards Celestia.

The Sphere flew towards the ground with tremendous speed and as it slammed into the ground, everything it touched began to disintegrate before the sphere exploded leaving behind a massive crater in the middle of Canterlot.

Chrysalis snarled as she watched a dark blue stream flew away from her. As the stream dissipated, Luna held her sister to keep her from falling. Luna turned towards Celestia and asked, "Are you alright sister?" Celestia nodded before her wings extended and she flew next to Luna.

"She's much stronger than before," Celestia said.

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" Chrysalis laughed before she floated the sword up to her face and examined the blade. She turned her attention back to Celestia and added, "As we speak my children are feeding off the emotions of your subjects. As they feed, they also grant me power. The more my children feed, the more powerful I become!" Chrysalis laughed before pointing her sword towards the two sisters. Luna's horn glowed before seconds later eight small crescent shaped daggers circled around her in her magic.

Celestia's halberd flew from the ground and floated around her. The two sisters looked at each other before they raced towards Chrysalis. Another changeling flew towards Chrysalis and changed into a shield as she took it in her magic before flying towards Celestia and Luna.

Luna shot all her daggers towards Chrysalis as she moved her shield in front of her blocking the daggers. As the daggers bounced off the shield they straitened and flew back towards Chrysalis. As Chrysalis moved her shield to block them once again. The daggers flew around the shield and towards Chrysalis. She smiled before she suddenly disappeared. Luna looked around before Chrysalis reappeared under her and using her forehoof she punched Luna in the jaw causing her to fly up into the air. Her horn stop illuminated as her daggers fell to the ground.

Celestia slashed at Chrysalis with her halberd but just like before, Chrysalis disappeared. She suddenly reappeared above Celestia and using both her back hooves she kicked Celestia down towards the ground. Celestia's halberd fell to the ground as she corrected herself. Luna floated next to her with a snarl on her face.

"Is that all the royal sisters have to offer?" Chrysalis mocked. Luna's Rage over took her as she reared back, her horn glowing before she pointed her horn towards Chrysalis and let lose a massive beam of magical energy. The massive amount of magical energy let lose a massive crackle of thunder as it left her horn. It flew through the air with such tremendous speed Chrysalis had no time to react. However, a changeling flew up in front of her and took the blunt of the magical energy.

As the massive explosion erupted in the sky, it filled the air with black smoke. Seconds later the changeling fell from the smoke cloud towards the ground. As the smoke cloud cleared all three were shocked at the changelings sacrifice. Luna and Celestia quickly composed themselves and took Chrysalis's moment of shock to let lose a barrage of magical energy. They quickly shot hundreds of magical beams towards Chrysalis. However, changelings seem to appear out of nowhere and use themselves as pony shields to protect their queen.

Luna and Celestia's magic began to waver as their horns dimmed. Changelings soon flew up around Chrysalis and began to circle both vertically and horizontally around her.

"What kind of queen uses her subjects as a pony shield?" Celestia questioned.

"You call them your children, what mother allows something like this?!" Luna roared. Chrysalis was still shocked at the actions of her subjects and for a moment she was at a loss for words. Suddenly a smile formed on her face before she began laughing.

"Pony shields? No, I refuse to let my children throw away their lives. They're doing this of their own accord. For you see, Luna, Celestia," Chrysalis said before she lifted her hooves in the air and added, "This is what true loyalty looks like! Now my children: annihilate the former princesses so your queen can rule over this kingdom!"

As the changelings circled their queen, their horns lit up and suddenly shot a barrage of magical energy towards Luna and Celestia. The two sisters weaved and dodged their attacks for a few moments before Luna's right wing was hit by a magical beam. As she screamed in pain a barrage of magical beams hit her body before she fell to the ground.

"Luna!" Celestia screamed before the barrage of magical beams slammed into her body. As the sky filled with smoke, Celestia fell from the smoke cloud towards the ground.

* * *

Twilight looked up to see both princesses falling to the ground. Her eyes widened before she screamed, "The princesses!" she galloped towards where the princesses where falling and winced as her horn began to lit up.

As the princesses got closer to the ground, lavender aura formed around both princesses and their decent started to falter before they gently landed on the ground. Twilight ran up to them as the aura dissipated from their bodies. Both Luna and Celestia's bodies where covered in burn marks from the magical beams. Twilight sighed before she suddenly fell to the ground. Using that much magic at once weakened her body and it felt as though her body weighed three hundred pounds.

A changeling dive bombed towards Twilight but before it could reach her Flash drop kicked the changeling as the rest of the group ran up to Twilight. They formed a circle around Twilight and the princesses to keep any changeling from getting to them.

Chrysalis hovered down to the ground as the changelings circling her dispended and stood next to her. She wore a triumphed smile on her face as she said, "Finally not only the princesses, but the elements of harmony as well. I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone." Chrysalis lifted her right forehoof into the air. The changelings around her lowered their heads and pointed their horns at the group as their horns lit up.

"As these last few moments pass, just remember how pathetic you all were when facing me and my children," Chrysalis said. Time seemed to slow down as she began to lower her hoof.

The world fell silent as Twilight's friends stood strong to protect Twilight and the two princesses. The silence was suddenly broken by a massive roar that came from the top of the castle. The stain class windows shattered from the sheer force of the roar and as it traveled down the castle each window shattering.

Chrysalis's hoof stayed in midair as her eyes widened at the sound of the roar. The images of the past shot through her mind as she remembered the monster that slaughtered her mother's forces right in front of her. The monster with the same roar that sounded like a leather object being pulled down a stringed instrument. The changelings around her stood still, fear filled their bodies as their horns dimmed. Those who were hovering in the sky felt their wings fold and they fell to the ground. As the roar dimmed down, the world was once again silent. The changelings stood in fear as their queen still had her hoof in midair, afraid to even breathe.

Suddenly something crashed in-between the two groups as a cloud of dust and debris rose up. A low distorted chuck rose from in the cloud of dust as a distorted voice said, "It's so nice to see you all again." A glowing red eye with a slanted pupal and purple aura flowing from the top corner of its eye appeared as the voice added, "My loyal subjects."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Chrysalis's hoof stayed in midair as she stared at the cloud of dust, her body fearful to even move. She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes before she slammed her hoof to the ground. She had expected to hear the sound of horns lighting up and letting lose a barrage of magical energy. Instead, her fear only grew as she heard the still silence around her. She once again swallowed the knot in her throat and cracked open her right eye. She suddenly opened them both as they widened at what she and everyone else was staring at.

The dust had settled and in its place was a unicorn. Chrysalis felt the sweat drip down her face as she stared at the monster she saw so long ago. The unicorn's coat was the color of blood, his mane and tail where as black as the starless night sky and moved like a roaring flame, the sadistic crooked smile on his face showcased his dagger like teeth, and his horn was zig zagged shaped. She then noticed a new detail on him that wasn't there ten years ago. An X-shaped scar over his closed right eye.

Ripples began to form in the air around his body like a stone being thrown in a pond. Chrysalis stood there in shock at the sight until a small, filly-like voice echoed in her mind, "Barrier, put up a barrier!" Without Chrysalis knowledge her horn had lit up and created a green bubble around her. Just in time as black arrows flew from the ripples towards her and her changelings. The arrows pierced into the changelings who were unlucky enough to react fast enough. The Arrow's hit Chrysalis's barrier and bounced off before correcting themselves and flying towards her changelings. Seconds later the ripples disappeared and those who had been struck by the arrows now lay at Chrysalis's hooves, lifeless. The unicorn's sadistic crooked smile grew.

"Now raise my creatures," the unicorn said. His voice was distorted and dark.

The changelings that lay on the ground soon began to rise as the arrows that had pierced their flesh now sunk down into their bodies. Ant-like pincers grew from their cheeks, their insect wings seem to just fall off and black bat-like wings ripped from their backs, throwing green blood into the air. The sound of ripping flesh and bones breaking emanated from the group of changelings as their front hooves began to change into eagle-like talons with red claws at the end. Their wings began flap as they hovered inches from the ground. Their back hooves began to move closer to each other and morphed into one appendage with a red stinger. Their eyes turned blood red as six more eyes appeared. All Chrysalis or anypony could do was watch their transformation.

When it was competed, forty-two of the newly changed changelings hovered in front of the unicorn. He licked his lips at the sight of his new army before he ordered, "Kill off your former kin, then began the campaign to bring Equestria to its knees before me." The creatures hissed before looking towards the changelings that hovered above Chrysalis. They soon attacked them. Chrysalis could only watch in fear as her children were attacked by the creatures that had once been changelings. Their talons ripped into changeling flesh, their stingers pierced into changeling bodies, injecting poison; their ant-like pincers sliced changelings in half.

Chrysalis's mind raced as she watched the horrific events unfold. She suddenly felt the urge to flee, taking with her any changeling that was able to break free from the creatures attack. Her wings began to buzz but her body stayed firmly on the ground. When she looked at her hooves, her eyes widened. Covering them were black crystals that kept her planted on the ground. The unicorn looked towards her and chuckled, "Why not stay a while. After all you're the main attraction." His words sent a chill down her spine and she franticly tried to break free from her confines but to no avail.

The unicorn then turned his attention to the ponies around the princesses and Twilight. He began to walk towards them. Twilight's friends and Flash all stood firmly in front of Twilight and the princesses to protect them. The animals suddenly raced towards the unicorn, their instincts to protect Fluttershy overpowered their fear.

"No! Wait!" Fluttershy yelled as she tried to lift a hoof. She found she couldn't and when she looked down she saw the same dark crystals that coated Chrysalis's hooves also coated her. She screamed as she tried to move her hoofs from the incasing but found it imposable. Her friends saw her dilemma and soon found all their hooves where coated in dark crystal. Keeping them firmly planted to the ground.

As the animals raced towards the unicorn his smile grew as he suddenly appeared behind them. They soon fell to the ground with black daggers in their chests. Fluttershy cried out as she watched them fall to the ground. The unicorn turned to their lifeless bodies and chuckled, "Pathetic creatures."

"NO!" Fluttershy sobbed as her tears slid down her cheeks and onto the ground. Applejack, who was standing next to her wanted to console her friend by placing a hoof around her shoulder but couldn't. The unicorn ignored her and looked around at the courtyard as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"This place needs some more décor to make it a perfect castle for me to rule from," he said before his horn illuminated with black and green aura. The ground began to shack as black crystals rose up from the ground. A large chalice shaped crystal rose up next to the unicorn. Its rim was lined with dagger-like shapes before a diamond shaped crystal rose up from the middle and began to rotate. The unicorn examined all the crystals around the courtyard and nodded in approval before he turned his attention to the group of ponies.

"You will not take this kingdom that easily,' Celestia said as her and Luna got to their hooves and took to the sky. Both alicorn's horns glowed and let lose a massive beam of magical energy. The two beams mixed together and soared towards the unicorn. His smile only grew as the beam started to shrink before it became nothing but a small gust of wind.

"What?" Luna said before he horn glowed again and shot multiple beams of energy at the unicorn. Those also shrunk and became nothing but small gusts of wind. Luna and Celestia both looked confused as the unicorn began to laugh.

"How pathetic, you've been around for centuries and yet you both still fall for the easiest of traps," the unicorn said before the crystals around him let lose a barrage of crescent shaped crystals towards the princesses. Both Luna and Celestia began to weave and loop around the crystals before Celestia's right wing was hit and was sent flying towards the castle. When her body slammed into the castle wall, more of the crescent shape crystals pierced into her left wing before crystals formed around her hooves. Pinning her to the wall like a butterfly on display.

"Sister!" Luna yelled before crescent-shaped crystals pierced into her wings and slammed her body to the side of the wall next to Celestia. Like Celestia, Luna's hooves where soon covered in crystal. Keeping her pinned to the wall.

Twilight had finally come too and when she herd Luna's cry for her sister she looked up in time to see Luna get pinned to the wall. She then turned to the unicorn and her eyes widened. She walked in front of her friends and asked, "Weaponry?" the unicorn looked at Twilight and his sadistic crooked smile once again formed on his face.

"Twilight! Look out!" her friends yelled in unison, but it was too late. Her hooves, like her friends. Soon where incased in dark crystals. Keeping her bound to the ground.

The unicorn turned his attention towards Luna and Celestia and his smile grew before he began to speak, "I've decided that you two will be my main attraction, therefore." He turned to Chrysalis and added, "You are no longer needed." A wave of relief should have washed over Chrysalis. She should have been able to feel her hooves be set free from the crystals. Instead more panic and fear filler her body as she stared at the unicorn and his malevolent smile. He tapped the back of his right forehoof on the ground. The Ground shook before a crystal cave rose up behind him. Inside the cave, ten sapphire glowing eyes appeared before five wolves made of dark crystal slowly walked out of the cave, their emerald teeth dripping with saliva. Chrysalis's eyes widened as her panic only grew and she began to more violently pull herself free from the crystals but to no avail. She stopped struggling and did the only thing she could think of doing.

"Please, set me free. I promise I'll never come back to Equestria again. Please forgive me for all my sins against pony kind," She pleaded as tears swelled up her eyes. She always considered herself a good actor when it came to getting free from situations, but this time she wasn't acting. No creature she ever encountered had ever made her feel genuine fear, genuine panic for her life. The unicorn lifted his hoof to the air to stop the wolves from advancing and Chrysalis felt a little relief wash over her.

"I've heard your pleas, you begging, and your cries for mercy. So as it stands," the unicorn said before he lowered his hoof and pointed it at Chrysalis. His sadistic crooked smile forming on his face as he stated, "I don't leave me enemies alive like Celestia."

The wolves ran past the unicorn towards Chrysalis who could only watch as the wolves lunged towards her. As their emerald dagger like fangs sunk into her flesh, the crystals holder her hooves to the ground shattered. The wolves pinned her to the ground as they ripped and tore at her flesh. One used its claws to rip open her torso and pill her internal organs out. Fluttershy's ears bend back as she used her wings to cover them from the screams of pain from Chrysalis before her screams became gurgles as blood filler her lungs and mouth. The unicorn tapped his right forehoof to the ground again. The wolves quickly turned towards him. Their mouths covered in green blood while one had the decapitated head of Chrysalis in its mouth.

"Return to your den to feast on the rest of this pathetic creature," the unicorn said. The wolves dragged Chrysalis's mangled body towards the crystal cave, leaving a trail of green blood in their wake. As they disappeared into the darkness of the cave it sunk back down into the ground.

"Weaponry! Why are you doing this?" Twilight asked. The unicorn looked at her and his smile grew. He walked over to her, her friends tried to move to get in front of him but couldn't. He was standing eye to eye with Twilight before he backed away.

"Weaponry is no more," the unicorn said in his low, distorted voice. Twilight's eyes widened. She recognized the voice, the same voice the dark figure in Weaponry's memories had, the same voice that came from the orb when it changed to pitch black. Before Twilight could react, Celestia lashed out at the unicorn.

"Release him Sombra! Release this unicorn and go back to the darkest pits of Tartarus from whence you came," Celestia roared. The unicorn quickly turned towards her, his eyes narrowing before he started to walk over to her. He was seething with rage as the ground under him turned to crystal and lifted him up into the air so he was eye level with Celestia. She could feel his hated and rage with every breath before the crystal he was standing on floated away from her. His horn glowed and a black orb appeared out of his horn and created a scythe. The scythe quickly swung down and its blade slammed into the wall, inches away from Celestia's neck.

"Don't you EVER! Compare me to that pathetic unicorn again!" he roared as the ground shook. The crystals seem to cringe at his sudden outburst as they chimed. Celestia looked at the unicorn in confusion before he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before adding, "Sombra was nothing more than a pathetic colt before I gave him power. He wanted the crystal empire to flourish. I granted him that. He wanted power to protect his subjects, I granted him that. So when I took over and enslaved the crystal ponies so they would be obedient. He objected to it by screaming at me to let him back in control. I refused. However, you two had to show up and I was, for a second time. Ripped from my physical body!"

"Second time? When was the first time," Twilight questioned. The unicorn looked towards her and he began to laugh.

"I see Celestia has wiped me from the history books even though I helped create the most powerful magic Equestria has!" the unicorn seethed.

"Oh please. The only powerful magic in Equestria is the Elements of Harmony," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, and Star Swirl was the one who created them," Twilight matter-a-factly

"Wrong!" the unicorn yelled before he added, "My dimwitted brother only created three of the six: Kindness, Laughter, and Generosity. Whereas I created the three most power elements: Loyalty, Honesty, and Magic!" Celestia's and Luna's eyes both widened as the word escaped Celestia's lips.

"Ozark?" Celestia gasped.

"So, you finally remembered me have you?" Ozark said with a sadistic crooked smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Do not try to deceive us Sombra. You can claim to be whoever you want to be but, you've already show us your true identity by summoning your crystals." Luna said. Ozark Snarled before Luna began to scream in pain as electricity shot through her body. She violently shook and tried to break free from the crystals binding her to the wall.

"I warned you!" Ozark yelled before the electricity stopped and Luna fell still as she breathed heavily. She looked up at him as he added, "Never compare me to that pathetic unicorn again!"

"Sister, please hear me out," Celestia said. Luna turned to her sister as she added, "I believe we're dealing with Ozark. Can't you see the dark aura surrounding his body?" Luna turned towards Ozark and saw a pitch black aura circling his body before turning back towards Celestia.

"It's the same aura that surrounded Sombra," Luna said. Celestia shook her head.

"It's the aura that surrounded him when we ventured to the Empire to confront him. Remember how his aura was when we placed him on the throne of the Crystal Empire," Celestia said. Luna nodded and remembered when she first met Sombra. She was memorized by his bright, beautiful, ruby red aura.

"His aura changed!" Luna shouted. Ozark's sadistic crooked smile once again formed on his face before Luna added, "You possessed Sombra? But why?"

"To get the means to dethrone both of you and take my place as the rightful king of Equestria," Ozark said.

"A lot of good that would have done you," Pinkie spoke up. Ozark snarled at the pink pony who explained, "They used the Elements of Harmony to defeat you."

"And yet here I stand before you, ready to bring my plans to fruition," Ozark said.

"Then we'll use them again to stop you!" Rainbow Dash yelled. She struggled to move but, found it fruitless before she added, "The Elements."

"Are incomplete," Ozark interrupted. Everypony looked at him in shock.

"The Elements aren't incomplete. They've stopped discord twice, they stopped you twice," Twilight stated.

"They only delay the threats against the kingdom," Ozark said before he walked towards Twilight and her friends and explained, "The Elements of Harmony delay the threats. That's why Discord was able to come back, that's why I'm able to come back, why the changelings are still a threat!"

"I asked you and Star Swirled to make a magic that could bring peace and harmony to Equestria and the world. Not a weapon to be used in war," Celestia said.

"So you would delay Equestria's destruction a few thousand years for peace, when you could destroy the threat entirely!" Ozark said.

"Looking for peace in war is a fruitless effort Ozark. Spilling innocent creature's blood will not bring about peace," Celestia said.

"Being the more aggressive kingdom will save Equestria's citizens. Eliminating the threat instead of trying to befriend it will end the bloodshed," Ozark said.

"My word, you do know how to suck the fun out of everything don't you," a disembodied voice stated. Everypony looked around for the source before a massive flash appeared and Discord appeared. Ozark snarled at him before his smile formed back on his face. He trotted over to the chalice shaped crystal and moved his hoof under the diamond shaped crystal. When he pulled it away the crystal floated above his hoof. His horn glowed and bright red symbols appeared on the diamond shaped crystal. He placed the crystal over the chalice and it began to spin like a twister letting out a small whistling sound that slowly died down.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Ozark said. He was hiding his hatred for the creature behind his sadistic crooked smile, but it was wavering towards a snarl every second he had to stare at Discord.

"I like a good prank as the next guy, but this is a little much. Even I wouldn't have slaughtered Chrysalis like that," Discord said. Ozarks eye twitched as his smile finally faded and a snarl formed on his face.

"Drop the act Star Swirl," Ozark said. Twilight and her friends mouth's dropped before they turned towards Discord who seemed to not hear Ozarks request.

"What act, this is how I always act," discord chuckled as he flew up and did a loop in the air before landing back down to the ground.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, your charade of being the Spirit of Chaos has gone on long enough," Ozark said. Discord was about to say something but Ozark had finally lost his patience and yelled, "Enough of your games!"

Discord sighed and rubbed his eyes with his lions paw. His sigh was low and gravelly. When he looked at Ozark he spoke, but his normal, playful voice was gone. Replaced with a deep, gravelly voice, "Fine, you want me to be serious, then let me remind you that: Chaos magic is one the strongest types of magic on the planet. If I so choose, I could end all of this with a simple snap of a finger." He waved his griffon's claw.

"Prove it," Ozark said. His sadistic crooked smile had formed again on his face. Discord shook his head and snapped his griffon finger. The world would go back to normal: the crystals holding Twilight, her friends, and the princesses would be gone, the changelings he morphed into hideous creatures would change back, and the chaos all over Canterlot would end. However, that didn't happen. The crystals still held Twilight, her friends, and the princesses. Canterlot was still under attack by the monstrous changelings and Ozark still stood there with his sadistic crooked smile on his face. Discord started to snap his fingers again and again like someone trying to use a lighter that wouldn't work.

"Oh dear brother, you've fallen for the same trick as your pathetic Princesses you worship," Ozark said before his horn lit up. Discord's body lifted up in black aura before he was violently slammed to the ground. He was picked up and slammed into the ground again and again. After the sixth time he was lifted up and stayed suspended in the air.

"How are you able to cancel out my magic?" Discord asked. Ozark chuckled before he turned and trotted over to the chalice shaped crystal.

"Just like Celestia and Luna. You fell for my trap," Ozark said.

"What is that thing?" Twilight questioned.

"This little thing, oh it's just the Chalice of Genie," Ozark said. His smile grew when Celestia, Luna, and Discords eye's widened.

"You don't mean the titan?" Celestia questioned.

"The same titan that devoured all magical creatures nearly one hundred thousand years ago. The same Genie that was defeated by the great alicorn himself: Mana," Ozark explained. He looked up at Celestia and saw her disbelief but when he turned to Twilight. He saw confusion in her eyes and chuckled, "I guess you're faithful teacher hasn't informed you of all the history of this world."

"She is not ready to learn of such dark events," Celestia roared.

"I think she is now," Ozark said before he turned to Twilight and her friends and began to explain, "This world was once revenged by monsters known as titans. The most destructive of them all was Genie. A titan that consumed all magical creatures, but Genie was not always a titan. He was known as mount Genie; the tallest mountain in the entire world. History tells us that an evil unicorn created this chalice to absorb magic to become all powerful. However, his plan backfired when the chalice merged with the mountain and created Genie. With the chalice deep in Genie's gut, he was forced to consume magic to sustain his growing hunger. A lone alicorn seemed to appear from the heavens and battled Genie. He wanted to free the world from the titan. The alicorn who called himself Mana seemed to control the other titans and had them fight for him against Genie. But, Genie was powerful and destroyed the other titans and consumed their magic. In a last ditch effort, Mana summoned a massive amount of magic and sealed Genie inside this chalice. This magic came with a price: his body became crystal. With his dying wish he wanted both the chalice and his crystal self to be separated from one another. The chalice would absorb all magic around it, rendering it useless. Unless a pony was able to bring Mana's crystal state with the chalice. With a small dollop of blood, the crystal would negate the chalice's effect on the pony who gave it their blood."

"But how did you find the chalice and Mana's Crystal State," Luna questioned.

"I had found the chalice after being stripped of my physical body the first time, but finding Mana's Crystal State would be the key in using it. While in the Crystal Empire I found his crystal state but in my own state of weakness I couldn't obtain it. So I possessed Sombra and put the crystal ponies into the mines to dig up Mana's Crystal State. I had found it and absorbed it into my magic just before you two appeared and ripped me from his body," Ozark said as he seethed at the thought of being taken from his body twice.

"But how did you stop my Chaos magic? Even with the chalice and Mana's Crystal State, my Chaos magic should still work," Discord said.

"Correct, but," Ozark said as he pointed towards the red symbols on the crystal diamond and added, "While with Weaponry, I had him look up Chaos magic and found something that could counter it. The Hymn of Oder, An incantation that negates any and all Chaos magic." A beat of sweat trickled down Discords brow as Ozark slowly walked over to him. His horn glowed and six black orbs floated from his horn and took the shape of weapons. His smile grew as he stared at Discord.

"W-What are you going to do?" Discord nervously asked.

"Just looking you over and had a thought: do you remember how as a colt I wanted to critic and change pony's art work?" Ozark said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Sweat rolled down Discord's brow as he was turned and twisted so Ozark could see every inch of him. Ozark let out a small chuckle before he said, "The gods where not kind to you brother. They gave you a mismatch of animal parts. I can't decide where to start." Ozark stroked his chin in thought.

"You only see the artwork on the outside, but you've never been able to look past the outer layer to see the true inner desire of artwork," Discord said.

"Shush, I'm looking for that now, but with all these mismatch items. It's hard to find. For example," Discord felt his wings extend as Ozark walked behind him and pointed to them while adding, "Two separate wings. Now I know you're body it supposed to be a mismatch of animals, but they could have done without the wings." One of the orbs that had changed into a sword quickly changed shape into a large pair of scissors. They opened up and floated towards Discords extended wings. Discord tried to struggle and get away from them but his body was trapped in Ozarks magic.

"This won't hurt a bit," Ozark said before the scissors quickly snapped shut cutting Discord's wings. Discord whaled in pain as blood spat from the stubs where his wings once where. Two black orbs floated over the stubs to keep Discord from bleeding to death. When the orbs torched his back, Discord whaled in pain again. The orbs felt like they were filled with Salt water and lemon juice.

"Y-You said it wouldn't hurt," Discord said before he began to hyperventilate. Ozark just shrugged his shoulders and walked around Discord again to once again look at him. Discord felt his Lions Paw and his Griffons claw lift up and extended as Ozark examined each limb.

"You still only see the outer artwork, you can't see what inner artwork the gods have given me," Discord said, hoping to delay any more pain. Ozark looked up at Discord and his eye narrowed like he was trying to see something far away. Discord suddenly felt a sharp pain in his mouth before he saw his one long fang float towards Ozark, its roots hanging from the top. He wanted to move his hands over his mouth and try and consul the pain but his arms where stationary. Ozark flung the fang to the side before he went back to examining Discords limbs.

"This will never do. Your Griffon claw is perfect but your lions paw is flawed and needs to be take care off," Ozark said. Discord's eyes widened when he saw a black sword float over his shoulder ready to strike down. The sword lifted up and swung down. Discord screamed in pain when the sword pierced into his flesh but stopped half way when it hit the bone. He quivered as tears swelled up in his eyes. He screamed again when the sword lifted from his flesh and swung down again, but Ozark's aim was off as it went through fresh flesh and struck the bone again further down his arm. The sword was ripped from Discord's arm and with Ozark's tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth he aimed carefully and swung down. The sword went into the first cut and severed Discord's lion arm from his body. Another black orb fused where his arm was and the feeling of salt water and lemon juice once again covered his wound.

"No," Ozark said before he repeated it again, "No, no, no! Without your lions paw your griffons claw looks all wrong." He scratched his chin before he shrugged his shoulder again.

Fluttershy's wings moved over he bent back ears as Discord screamed in pain again when his griffon's arm was amputated from his body. Tears began to form in her closed eyes and she whispered, "Please stop."

Ozark looked over at her, the large scissors about to cut Discord's serpent tail off. He walked over to her and kneeled down. He placed a hoof under her chin and gently brought her face to face with him.

"Do you wish me to end his suffering?" Fluttershy nodded as tears still fell from her cheeks.

"Get your hooves off her!" Rainbow Dash yelled trying desperately to break free from her crystal bindings.

"Explain why he doesn't deserve his punishment? He brought about chaos throughout Equestria and if not for the princesses, he would continue his rampage," Ozark questioned. Fluttershy sniffled and pulled away from his hoof before she hid behind her mane. Ozark smiled before he turned towards Discord and added, "As I thought."

"He's a friend," Fluttershy stuttered. Ozark stopped and turned back to her with a confusing look on his face. Fluttershy winced before she added, "He might have done horrible things in the past and even after his release, but after we rehabilitated him. He became a friend." Ozark looked at her for a few seconds before he began laughing. He clutched his ribs with his right hoof. He wiped away the tears from his eye before he shook his head.

"If I had known that, then I wouldn't have done all the horrible things to him," Ozark said as his sadistic crooked smile formed on his face. He turned towards Discord and added, "See you in Tartarus dear brother." A black hatchet appeared above Discord and imbedded its blade into Discord's temple. The magic holding Discord vanished and he flopped to the ground. The orbs on his wounds disappeared and as they did, blood jettisoned out. Fluttershy began to sob and hyperventilate as she stared at Discord's wide open, lifeless eyes. Ozark smile grew before he turned towards Celestia and Luna.

"Now: which one of you will be next?" Ozark said.

"You won't lay a hoof on their heads," Twilight yelled trying to free herself from the crystals. Her horn glowed then dissipated as she felt her magic being sucked towards the chalice.

"Who's going to stop me? You? I highly doubt you can do a thing. The princesses are bound to the wall of their castle and can do nothing to save themselves or their kingdom. Any resistance from the royal guards will be met with the hideous creatures once called Changelings. I've won, accept your fate," Ozark explained.

"Weaponry will stop you! You hear me Weaponry! Fight back! Don't let him win!" Flash yelled. Ozark chuckled and shook his head.

"That pathetic unicorn is being kept busy. He'll never be able to take back control," Ozark said with a smile.

"He'll stop you, I know he will," Flash argued. Ozark looked at him and his smile only grew wider. The crystals holding Flash suddenly shattered.

"Flash, your hooves! you can get help!" Twilight yelled. Flash nodded and extended his wings. He flew high into the sky.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to get revenge on the pony that killed your sister?" Ozark said. Flash stopped in mid-air. He turned towards Ozark who added, "I thought you wanted to confront the monster that killed her, that made her scream in agony while I ripped her skin from her bones. I made sure she suffered ever-single-second." Flash's right front hoof shook in anger before he suddenly dive bombed towards Ozark. His right front hoof bent back ready to strike.

"Flash don't! He's baiting you! Twilight screamed.

* * *

Weaponry jumped back as a large shadow claw slammed into the ground. He looked up at the massive shadow creature that had kept him at bay. It continued to delay his attempts to take back his body. The creature seemed to be nothing but a gelatinous blob of shadows that had parts of its body morph into weapons.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends any longer!" Weaponry roared as six orbs floated from his horn and became six weapons. Tendrils shot from the shadow's body. The six weapons intercepted each one. His sword sliced one; scythe spun like a wheel and split another in half. His axe and halberd amputated two more. His shield blocked two more and his morning star crushed another.

"You dare use the powers I granted you against me!" the shadow yelled as its distorted voice shook the large room. Weaponry felt one of the tendrils wrap around his right back hoof and pulled him up. His weapons suddenly flung towards the tendril but more shot out of the shadow's body and combated the weapons. The shadow's tendril moved Weaponry closer to it as a large mouth formed.

Suddenly black aura raced out of Weaponry's horn, eyes, and nostrils. He felt like shards of glass where being racked through his horn, eye sockets, and nose. When the last bit of magic was taken, the shadow flung Weaponry towards a pillar. He gasped for air as his back hit the pillar and he fell to the floor. The weapons he had created shattered into black sparks. Weaponry slowly got to his hooves and his horn glowed. Instead of black aura, a tan aura formed around his horn and three tan orbs floated from his horn and created three swords. He strained as a forth orb floated from his horn and created a sword. The four weapons began to shack and suddenly shattered into tan sparks.

"You are nothing without me!" the shadow said as it chuckled. Weaponry collapsed to the floor. His body felt weak and emptied of magic. He watched as the gelatinous shadow slithered closer to him, its tendrils twitching with excitement as it added, "Once I take your essence, I will be in full control and my resurrection will be complete!" the tendrils shot towards Weaponry who could only watch as they drew closer.

Suddenly a sliver streak jetted past Weaponry and zigzagged around the tendrils, severing them from the shadow. It shrieked in pain as other tendrils withdrew from the silver streak. Weaponry watched in amazement before he heard a pillar behind him fall and in one motion was suddenly flung over him and slammed into the shadow. The silver streak zigzagged around the pillar to avoid it as the shadow slid back a few feet.

Weaponry looked up next to him as a large earth pony stepped next to him. His coat was a blazing red with a blond mane and tail. He looked down at Weaponry and smiled warmly as he extended a hoof to help him up.

"Oh hay yes! All the mares are going to line up to be with me after this!" a voice yelled from the silver streak as it zigzagged around Weaponry and the earth pony before a sliver Pegasus with a grey mane landed on the other side of Weaponry with a big smile on his face.

"We're not of the living any more Silver Speed. What mares are you talking about?" the earth pony asked. Silver Speed looked at him and sighed as he shook his head.

"Why do you always have to ruin my fun Strong Hoof?" Silver Speed asked before he looked down at Weaponry who was stunned at their presence there. Silver Speed's smile only grew as he posed and added, "I know, I'm that awesome."

"You cannot delay the inevitable! The shadow roared as it used its tendrils to fling the pillar towards the three. Sliver Speed and Strong Hoof got ready to intercept the pillar when a two lightning bolts, one yellow, the other a crystal blue shot over them and collided with the pillar. The two bolts vaporized the pillar. For a few seconds the room fell silent before a flash of yellow and crystal blue appeared in front of the three ponies. The two unicorns, one yellow with a crystal blue mane and tail while the other was crystal blue with a yellow mane and tail looked back at the three ponies.

"What have we told you three?" the yellow unicorn began to say.

"About fighting without magical cavalry? The crystal blue unicorn finished.

"Thunder Kraken," Weaponry said he looked at the yellow unicorn before adding, "Lightning Rush?" as he looked at the crystal blue unicorn.

"You seem to be at a baffle," Lighting Rush began

"But be prepared, for our enemy is ready to battle," Thunder Kraken finished as he stared at the gelatinous shadow.

"Bring as many ponies as you wish! I will absorb your essence!" the shadow roared. It was about to shot out more tendrils when eight golden arrows pierced into its shadow mass. They suddenly glowed before exploding sending a shriek like a lobster being placed in boiling water. Parts of the shadow flung into the air before disintegrating like paper in flames. Weaponry's eyes widened before he looked next to Silver Speed. He watched as Sacred Arrow walked past him, her golden bow hovering above her horn. She stepped past Thunder Kraken and Lightning Rush and glared at the shadow. Parts of the shadow where reforming itself.

"You will not hurt our commander!" Sacred Arrow yelled. Weaponry heard an eruption of cheers and hooves stopping on the ground. He turned behind him and tears began to swell up in his eyes. Two hundred and ninety-five royal guards comprising of earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns stood behind him glaring at the shadow as pegasi hovered in the air gripping their spears in their hooves, earth ponies gripping swords, hatchets, and daggers between their teeth, and unicorn horn's lit up lighting the large room in a rainbow of colors. Weaponry got to his hooves and walked next to Sacred Arrow, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Cry-Foal," Sacred Arrow joked. Weaponry wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and stood tall towards the shadow.

"You would lose your essence for one pony!?" The shadow roared.

"You don't understand our ways dark creature," Strong Hoof said

"We stand together as one, no matter what's in our way we'll fight for the pony next to us!" Sacred Arrow yelled.

"Even for a pony that killed you?" The shadow said. Inside the shadow was smiling. It knew bring back the past would dissolve their trust in Weaponry and he could consume them all.

"Weaponry would never hurt us!" Silver Speed shouted.

"That's right, he protected all of us!" another pony yelled.

"You controlled him and made him kill us! He fought to stop you," a unicorn in the back yelled. More and more ponies argued with the shadow and clamed Weaponry as their commander no matter what. Weaponry felt the tears start to come back but he restrained them.

"You're a threat to Equestria and the alicorn princesses!" Weaponry roared. All arguing and yelling at the shadow ceased as the ponies behind Weaponry fell silent before Weaponry continued, "We stand as one entity to eliminate all threats against Equestria, against our princesses, against pony kind! Group Eighteen!" Weaponry's horn glowed and a large tan org floated out of it and formed a sword.

"Charge!" Weaponry shouted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Beams of colorful magical energy erupted from behind Weaponry. The shadow shrieked in shock and pain as the beams slammed into its body, causing it to slither back. Pegasi took to the air, their spears and javelins clutched tightly in their hooves. They began to jab and pierce their weapons into the shadows body while earth ponies surrounded the shadow on the ground and began to kick, buck, and slice pieces of the shadow away with their swords, daggers, and hatchets.

Silver Speed zigzagged around the shadow, slicing off any tendrils that the shadow tried to use to swat him out of the air. Strong Hoof bucked a pillar that began to topple. As it fell he jumped into the air and began to kick the pillar in midair. With every strike, sections of the pillar broke and flew through the air and slammed into the shadow. Lighting Rush and Thunder Kraken shot lightning towards the shadow before teleporting to opposite sides of the shadow and continuing their onslaught. Golden arrows struck the shadow's body before exploding sending parts of the shadow into the air.

Weaponry jumped into the air and barrel rolled through the air while slicing away a tendril with his sword. As he found his footing he looked around at every pony fighting. Together, they were one fighting entity. Even the hordes of changelings didn't stand a chance against them. A smile formed on his face as two more orbs floated from his horn and created a Warhammer and a halberd.

"Strong Hoof, Silver Speed!" Weaponry yelled before the weapons flew off. Strong Hoof caught the Warhammer in his mouth and smiled before he raced towards the shadow. Silver Speed stopped and fumbled with the halberd before getting a grip of the weapon. He turned to the shadow and zigzagged toward it. With every strike of the halberd the shadow let out a shriek of pain.

Strong Hoof Raced towards the shadow at full speed before swinging the Warhammer. The combination of speed and strength sent the shadow through the air and slammed it into a pillar. An eruption of cheers echoed as the shadow lay still under the broken pillar. _Did we do it? Did we win_? Weaponry thought. Something in his gut told him to cheer, told him to celebrate the victory, but a small feeling in the back of his mind told him to be ready. Something in the back of his mind told him it was too easy.

"Enough of this foolishness!" the shadow roared as the pillar it lay under exploded and tendrils shot at the ponies. They attacked ponies with such speed many couldn't move out of their way and where flung into the air while others slammed into pillars around them. Silver Speed was slammed to the ground by a tendril while Strong Hoof had one wrap around his torso and was flung into the air before another wrapped around his back hoof and slammed him to the ground. Weaponry and a few other ponies fought off the tendrils. Sacred Arrow shot arrows at each tendril that drew closer to her. As Weaponry fought one of the tendrils, he saw one slither up from behind Sacred Arrow. Its tip changing into a spear as it twitched, ready to strike.

"Sacred Arrow!" Weaponry yelled as he tried to race towards her but was cut off by three more tendrils. She looked over at Weaponry before looking behind her to see the tendril coming down at her. All Weaponry could do was shout as the spear tipped tendril shot towards Sacred Arrow.

A blur flew past Weaponry and slammed itself into the tendril. The shift in weight caused the tendril to slam into the floor a few feet away from Sacred Arrow. The blur flew from the tendril and landed in front of Sacred Arrow. The Pegasus wings extended as he glared at the shadow. Both Sacred Arrow's and Weaponry's eyes widened as they stared at the Pegasus.

"You will not hurt a single hair in her mane!" Flash Sentry roared as he stared at the shadow.

"Flash?" Weaponry asked before Flash flew into the air and kicked at another tendril that flew towards them. Two more tendrils flew at him but he was able to grab both under each of his arms and slam the tips of the tendrils to the ground. A shiver went through the tendrils before falling limp.

"Flash, what are you doing here?" Sacred Arrow asked as Weaponry raced over to them and stood next to her. Weaponry suddenly felt sick at her question. Every pony here, every pony fighting the shadow was once killed by it and wanted redemption and if Flash was now here fighting with them. That could only mean.

* * *

Flash Raced towards Ozark, tears filling his eyes as he remembered what Ozark just said, "I thought you wanted to confront the monster that killed her, that made her scream in agony while I ripped her skin from her bones. I made sure she suffered ever-single-second." Twilight was screaming something at him but his blind rage muffled her words. He pulled his left fore-hoof back, ready to strike. Flash slammed his hoof into the side of Ozark's face casing him to slide backwards. Flash continued to throw hooves at Ozark, each one connecting with bone shattering force.

Flash breathed heavily as Ozark lay on the ground, blood oozing from his nose and right corner of his mouth. _Get up_! Flash thought. _Get up so I can beat you down, so I can send you back to Tartarus_. Ozark started to get up and laugh.

"What's so funny, as it stands: you're losing this fight," Flash said.

"What's funny?" Ozark repeated before he stood and chuckled, "What's funny is the fact that you think you're hurting me." Ozark said with a smile. Flash snarled at him before he raced towards Ozark ready to strike.

"Flash stop! You're playing right into his hoof!" Twilight cried but in his blind rage he didn't hear her.

"The fact that you think I feel any pain is laughable because all your doing his hurting Weaponry!" Ozark said. Flash suddenly stopped in midair, his hoof inches away from Ozarks face. Ozark just smiled and added, "I only control his body. I feel no pain, so in a way: you're just pummeling Weaponry." Flash stared at Ozark before his eyes widened when Ozark suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Ozark reappeared behind Flash, all his wounds had disappeared.

Flash felt his body suddenly be lifted up and flung into the air. The shock of the sudden movement shook him out of his trance and tried to correct himself with his wings. He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back that soon grew as he screamed in pain.

* * *

Twilight watched as Ozark wrapped his magic around Flash and flung him into the sky. Just before Flash realized what had happened to him, she watched as two black orbs flew from Ozark's horn and flew towards Flash. The orbs suddenly changed into two scythes and as Flash opened his wings to correct himself. The scythes sliced through the base of his wings and severed them from his body. Her ears bent back as she heard his screams of pain.

She watched as he fell to the ground, streams of blood flying up from where his wings once were. Twilight tried to summon her magic, even a little bit of magic to stop his fall, but nothing happened. He continued to fall towards the ground. Ozark just smiled as he watched his decent. The world suddenly felt still as Flash was inches away from the ground. She watched as Ozarks horn glowed and before Flash could hit the ground. Small, spear-like crystals shot from the ground and impaled Flash's body.

Flash's body twitched as blood slid down the crystals protruding from the ground. He coughed and gagged on his own blood filling his lungs before he fell still. His lifeless eyes staring at twilight like dark, empty caves.

"Now, if I may proceed without any interruptions," Ozark said before he turned his attention to Celestia and Luna.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"I'm sorry," Weaponry cried as he lowered his head and continued, "I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't strong enough to." Weaponry was cut short by Flash punching him. Weaponry stood there staring at him in shock.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this!" Flash yelled.

"You couldn't have known Ozark was a dark entity that would bring all this sadness and darkness with him. You wanted to protect those you cared for. Your only fault was caring too much," Sacred Arrow said.

"But if I was strong enough to break free from that changelings mind control then Flash would still be alive. Now I've lost everything. I've lost my friends, my brother, and the mare I love. I don't know how much more I can take," Weaponry said.

"Then we end your suffering, your sorrow. Together," Flash said before he looked at Sacred Arrow who nodded.

"Right, that's what friends are for: to help carry the burden so you're not crushed underneath it," Sacred Arrow said before she turned to the shadow that continued to fight off the ponies around it.

"We stand united, we stand as one. No dark creature from the past will ever break that," Flash said with a smile before he looked back at Weaponry and added, "We await your orders." Weaponry could help smile at both of them. No matter the obstacle in his way, no matter the pain, they would always be there. Helping him through, helping him overcome anything. He wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes and walked past them. His horn illuminated and three orbs floated from it. Two wrapped around Flash's hooves and crated gauntlets while the third created a large bastard sword. Sacred Arrow's golden bow floated around her as she looked at Flash and Weaponry and nodded.

"We end this here and now. We'll stop his spread of darkness and sorrow once and for all," Weaponry said before the three charged towards the massive shadow.

Flash took to the air and punched the shadow. It shrieked in surprise before tendrils shot towards Flash. Blue arrows cut through the air and pierced into the tendrils, instantly freezing them. Flash shattered each frozen tendril before proceeding towards the shadow's main body.

Weaponry sliced at every tendril that attacked him. Silver Speed zigzagged around the shadow slicing tendril that tried to pin him to the ground. Strong hoof bucked at the shadow causing it to lift a little in the air as Thunder Kraken and Lightning Rush shot lightning bolts at the shadow. The rest of the ponies continued their onslaught on the shadow.

"Enough!" the shadow roared before tendril shot out in all directions. The ponies around it where pushed back before the shadow began to morph and take shape. Weaponry watched in horror as the shadow took the form of a ten foot long creature. Its skin was black as a starless, moonless sky. It stood on all fours with hook like blood red claws on each finger. From its basketball shaped-head to its arrow-shaped tail where long, icicle blue spines. It scanned everypony with its large blood red eyes as its mouth opened letting out a fog of white smoke. The creature suddenly let out a roar that sounded like a leather object being dragged down a stringed instrument.

Everypony placed their hooves over their ears as the roar echoed for a few seconds before it died down. The creature then began to speak,

"I've grown tired of this fruitless effort. I'll end this in one move." The creature turned towards Weaponry, Flash and Sacred Arrow and added, "I'll start by destroying you three." the creature opened its mouth and unleashed a massive white beam of energy that cut through the air and scorched the ground under it. The beam moved with such speed that Weaponry couldn't conjure up enough magic to teleport.

The beam split in two and collided with pillars that where instantly disintegrated by its touch. The creature smiled, exposing long, dagger like white teeth. Its smile soon faded when it saw the bubble around the three. The bubble was a mixture of ruby red and silver aura. Two flashes of light appeared on either side of the bubble as two unicorns glared at the creature.

"Your life ends here Ozark. I will not stand by and watch as you ruin another innocent ponies life," Sombra Roared.

"It pains me to see you like this, but I must end this dark path you've descended on Brother," Star Swirl said. The creature roared at the two before charging towards them. Sombra's horn illuminated as the ground shock. Suddenly ruby red crystals rose up from the ground and created a ten foot crystal golem. The golem and creature collided before the golem brought down one of its fists on the creatures back. The creature roared in pain before its arrow-shaped tail rose up like a scorpion and began to stab at the golem, trying to find purchase. The tail struck the golems crystal skin but couldn't penetrate. The golem suddenly shifted its weight and lifted the creature onto its shoulders and then slammed the creature to the ground as it rolled.

The golem stood up and lifted its fist, ready to strike again. This time however, the creature let lose a massive roar the shook the whole room. The golem's crystal frame began to crack and fissure before it shattered to pieces.

"Is that all you have to offer?" the creature asked. Star Swirls horn began to glow and silver aura began to engulf his body before it took the shape of a twelve foot bear.

"Bear umbra," Star Swirled exclaimed before he charged at the creature. The creature and umbra both collided. The umbra bit down into the creature's right shoulder. It roared in pain before it placed its claws under the umbra's arms and flung it into the air. The umbra quickly changed from a bear to an eagle and soared through the air. It flew above the creature and suddenly turned into an armadillo. It curled up and fell to the ground. Its body slammed into the creature like a cannon ball. The creature roared in shock and pain before the umbra changed into a pony size grass hopper and jumped away from the creature just before the creatures tail tried to strike.

The creature stood up and roared in anger before it charged at the umbra. The umbra changed once again. The creature soon found its self in a collar and elbow tie up with a gorilla umbra. The creature was able to overpower the umbra and toss it into the air. The umbra quickly changed into a humming bird and quickly flew towards Sombra. It landed next to him as the umbra quickly disappeared.

"We can't hurt him while he's in this state," Star Swirl said.

"Then how do we defeat him," Sombra asked. Star Swirled shock his head and looked at Weaponry.

"We can't, but you can," Star Swirl said to Weaponry.

"Me?" Weaponry asked.

"Yes, we're fighting it in your mind. You have to be the one to defeat it. However, you'll not do it alone. Everypony here will give you their strength to defeat Ozark," Sombra said.

The room suddenly shook as the group looked around and saw the dark room start to crack.

"What's going on?" Flash asked.

"The Elements," Star Swirl said in shock before he looked over at Weaponry and added, "We have to defeat him now!"

* * *

Twilight stared at Flash's lifeless body. Her eyes were glued to his as she felt like she was staring into a dark, empty cave. The tears began to roll down her cheeks before she closed her eyes and a massive magical surge erupted from her horn. The crystals holding her hooves shattered before she began to float in the air. Her friends felt her magical surge through their bodies and soon the crystals holding their hooves shattered as well. Their elements appeared around their necks as Twilight's crown appeared on her head. The rainbow colored aura started to form out of each element and connect to one another before connecting to Twilight's crown. The rainbow shot up into the sky and took the shape of a massive dragon that let out an earth shattering roar

"By the gods, is that the Rainbow Dragon of legend?" Luna said in shock.

"It is dear sister. The sight of Flash's death must have sparked something in Twilight. Ozark can't defend against this attack," Celestia said.

The dragon folded its wings and dove towards Ozark. As it came barreling down it let out another earth shattering roar before it changed into a beam of rainbow energy. Ozark stared at the dragon before his sadistic crooked smile formed on his face. The beam suddenly collided with a black shield that hovered in front of Ozark. Ozark was pushed back a few feet before he got his hooves under him and started pushing the rainbow dragon back.

"You foolish mares, you think I hadn't prepared for this moment!" Ozark snapped as he continued to push the rainbow beam back. He chuckled as he explained," Your foolish last ditch effort has failed! As I speak, my chalice is devouring the elements magic and soon I'll be ride of one less distraction. I'll finally gain control of all Equestria and soon the entire world will be under my hoof!"

* * *

"We need to defeat him now! I can feel the elements wavering. If we can destroy this creature inside your mind. Ozarks power will weaken enough for the elements to end his terrine once and for all," Star Swirl explained before he pointed to the creature and continued, "Aim your magical weapons towards his blackened soul. If we can destroy that, he will parish."

Weaponry nodded before the gauntlets changed back into orbs and fused with the sword to create a six foot long javelin. He turned to Star Swirl and asked, "How can I hit his soul if he continues to move?"

"Leave that to me," Sombra said before his horn illuminated. Three crystal pillars rose up from the ground behind the creature and shot crystal chains with shackles at the ends of them towards the creature. Two of the shackles wrapped around the creatures forearms while the third wrapped around its torso. Crystals suddenly wrapped around the creatures back legs and its tail before the chains retracted and kept the creature in a standing upright position. The creature began to thrash and try to break the chains. The chains rattled but held.

"Now! Do it now!" Sombra yelled. Weaponry looked at Flash and Sacred Arrow who stood on either side of him. Flash simply nodded before Sacred Arrow embraced Weaponry in a hug.

"Always remember that we may not be with you physically, but we will be with you spiritually. Not just me or my brother but, every other pony who's ever called you a team mate, commander, friend, "Sacred Arrow said before she stepped back from him. Weaponry nodded before he galloped towards the creature, the javelin hovering above him.

Weaponry flung the javelin and it cut through the air towards the creature. The ponies around the creature roared in cheers before they changed into orbs and soon flew towards the javelin and fused with it. Thunder Kraken and Lightning Rush nodded at one another and changed into orbs as well. The yellow orb and crystal blue orb flew through the air and fused with the javelin. Strong hoof raced next to the javelin and soon changed into a red orb and fused with the javelin as did silver speed. Flash extended his wings and jetted towards the javelin. Sacred Arrow looked at Weaponry and mouthed "I love you" before she changed into an orb and joined the javelin with her brother. Star Swirl and Sombra looked at one another before the two changed to orbs and fused with the javelin.

"You think I'll let you stop me!" the creature roared before it let out a massive beam of white energy. The beam engulfed the javelin and for a second it seemed the beam of energy had disintegrated the javelin. The beam suddenly split in to as an array of colorful auras swirled in front of the javelin, protecting it from the energy beam. With the help of the rainbow aura, the javelin drilled through the beam before descending away from the beam, the creature continued to thrash even harder but his efforts proved fruitless. The javelin and array of colorful aura pierced into the creature's chest and disappeared into its body. Leaving a ripple where it entered. However, after that, nothing happened. Weaponry's eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground. It had failed, their finally attempted to save the kingdom had failed.

The creature laughed as the crystals holding it shattered. He rubbed his forearms before stacking towards weaponry. His smile seemed to wrap around his head as he chuckled, "You've failed your kingdom, your princesses." The creature lifted its right arm, claws opened ready to strike as he added, "And your friends." His claws descended towards Weaponry, each finger twitched in excitement.

Suddenly a red beam of light ripped out of his right shoulder. The creature let out a shriek of pain as he placed his left claw over the opening. Another beam of light ripped from his left shoulder causing the creature to step back from Weaponry. A green light ripped from the creature's skin then blue, purple, silver, yellow, crystal blue. Lights of all different colors ripped out of the creature's body, one by one. The creature let out one final roar of pain before exploding into a colorful blast of lights. The force of the explosion flung Weaponry into the air and destroyed the remaining pillars.

* * *

Ozark smiled as he continued to push the rainbow back, but his smile suddenly faded as the shield he used began to crack. More crakes formed as he yelled, "No! No! What have you done! You need me you stupid colt! I saved you from certain doom!" the shield shattered and the rainbow blasted into Ozark. His muscles felt like they were being carved by a jagged knife, his bones felt like they were being crushed by hammers, and his skin felt like hooks where ripped his skin from his body. He screamed in pain and anger before the rainbow blasted into the sky and suddenly exploded. The crystals holding the princesses, Twilight, and her friends shattered as did the rest of the crystals around the court yard. The chalice and diamond shape crystal imploded into themselves and the changelings that where transformed fizzled into nothing but black smoke.

* * *

Weaponry limped towards a foal sized black blob that bubbled as it tried to reform its self but continued to grow smaller and smaller with each passing second. Weaponry stood over the blob and said, "It's over Ozark. You've been defeated again. Now got back to the deepest parts of Tartarus where you belong." Weaponry turned to walk away as the room continued to dissipate.

"I. Will. Not," the small blob wheezed. Weaponry turned back towards the blob and slowly limped towards it as it said again, "I. Will. Not" Weaponry was about to speak up when the blob suddenly grew to stallion sized mass and lunged at him as Ozark screamed, "I will not. Disappear alone!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Weaponry began to open his eye. The light from the sun made him squint as he saw a few blurry figures in his vision. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. As his vision started to return to him, the figures outlines began to appear, then their color scheme. He blinked as he saw Twilight and her friends standing over him with concerned expressions that turned to relief. Weaponry began to stand up and as he got to his hooves he felt the group of ponies embrace him in a group hug.

"Thank the gods you're alright darling, we were all so worried," Rarity said. Weaponry winced in pain before the group quickly let go of him as Luna and Celestia walked over to then. Weaponry felt a knot form in his stomach. He wondered what type of punishment awaited him: banishment, imprisonment, or would they just execute him in front of all pony kind for his actions.

Weaponry bowed to the princesses as he felt his legs begin to shack as they tried to hold his body up. Before they could speak Weaponry said, "I will not argue with any punishment you bring down upon me. Whether it is banishment, imprisonment, or execution. I'll accept all responsibility for any pain and sorrow I've caused this day." Celestia and Luna looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well, I order you to stand," Celestia demanded. Weaponry stood up to face the two princesses. He was suddenly embraced by Celestia's wings as she added, "I order you to forget all your sorrow, your feelings of regret, and all feelings of this being your fault." Weaponry was taken aback by her orders and slowly stepped away from her embrace.

"But," Weaponry shuddered before he cried out, "It's my fault all this happened! I unleashed Ozark; I couldn't imprison him back in the recesses of my mind. Because of my foolish actions Canterlot, Ponyville are in ruins. Because of my actions, I've lost my best friend. Somepony I considered a brother." Tears where rolling down his cheeks as he felt all the sorrow come crashing down upon him.

"You're wrong!" Luna stated. Weaponry looked up at her as she explained, "You unleashed Ozark to break the hypnotic spell Chrysalis had on you. You had the intention to imprison him once you were broken free from it. However, what you hadn't anticipated was Ozark was ready for it and left some of his being inside of you to counterattack your efforts. I understand your feelings of responsibility. Hurting those you love because of a dark entity you couldn't overcome weighs heavy on a ponies subconscious forever. However, your friends will be there to help you though it." Luna turned to Celestia who nodded.

"Yeah, it's not your fault all this happened. Ozark used your willingness to protect those you cared about to his advantage," Twilight stated. Weaponry looked to her and then to each one of her friends who nodded in agreement.

"Your loyalty to your comrades, your friends, and the ones you love was so strong he used it to his advantage. Such it his way," Celestia said.

"But every pony will look at me like a monster; it's just like ten years ago. They'll," Weaponry said.

"They'll know Ozark was the one who created all this calamity and chaos," Celestia interrupted before she added; "I fear my actions to cover up his actions years ago was the cause of all of this. I shouldn't have erased him from Equestria history books. I feared there might have been others who sympathized with him and followed in his hooves."

"No sister. If anyone is to blame it is Ozark himself. He let darkness into his heart and refused to see the ways of peace and harmony we were trying to convey. He wanted everypony to feel as much sorrow and hatred as he felt. He can no longer harm another pony now, thanks to the elements and Weaponry," Luna said matter-a-factly.

Celestia nodded before she turned to Twilight, her Friends, and Weaponry and stated, "Now that all of this is over, we can begin to rebuild and repair all the damage Ozark and his hideous creatures caused. Everypony nodded in agreement except for Pinkie who was jumping around acting like a cat who was trying to catch a fly.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria's name are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"Trying to catch these things," Pinkie said as she showed her a black flake in her hoof that suddenly disintegrated into ash and flew into the sky.

"What it that," Fluttershy said.

"By the gods! Weaponry your tail!" Rarity cried out. Weaponry and the rest of the ponies turned to see that his tail was slowly peeling away into black flakes that floated into the air before disintegrating. As his tail completely disappeared, his flank began to peel away as the tan flakes floated into the air and disintegrating as well.

"What's happening?" Twilight said in a panic.

"When?" Celestia asked Weaponry. Weaponry looked up at her as she ordered again, "When!"

"When what?" Twilight asked in confusion but Weaponry merely sighed.

"It happen when I was wondering the San Palomino Desert after Ozark," Weaponry choked as he remembered all the lifeless bodies of ponies lying all around him. He sighed agin and continued to explain, "I wondered the Desert, ashamed to even come back to Canterlot. Afraid to face all the families of the ponies I killed. After a week: dehydration, starvation, and exhaustion took me. I collapsed to the sand and felt my life being drained way. I could feel my soul being pulled to the spiritual plain, but Ozark had a different plan. He used his dark magic to bring be back from the dead and kept me here in the physical plain."

"Wait, so if you died in the San Palomino Desert, how are you still here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ozark used his magic to bring him back and keep him her in the physical plain and with him gone," Twilight said before she gasped and added, "You no longer have an anchor to keep you here!" Weaponry simply nodded.

"You knew destroying Ozark would result in this and yet you kept if from us, what the hay where you thinking!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"If you had known. Would any of you use the elements to destroy him," Weaponry asked.

"Of course not! If we know it would ultimately result in this," Rainbow Dash argued.

"Then Ozark would have won," Weaponry contested.

"But there had to be another way? Right," Twilight asked as she turned to Celestia.

Celestia just shook her head and said, "No, ultimately Ozark needed to be destroyed. He would have spread darkness and sorrow across Equestria. It had to be done."

"But," Fluttershy began to say before Applejack placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"This is Weaponry's decision. He saw no other way and in the end. His loyalty to protect his friends was what drove him to this decision," Applejack said.

Pinkie suddenly gasped before she darted away. She suddenly appeared with a cupcake in her hoof and placed it in Weaponry's right fore-hoof and stated, "You can't leave without eating a cupcake. You Pinkie promised!"

Weaponry chuckled and shook his head before he said, "No, I can't do that can I." he bit into the cupcake. He swallowed and added, "I couldn't ask for a better last meal Pinkie." Pinkie giggled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What about me!" Rainbow Dash said as she added, "What about that cider you promised." Her eyes were starting to tear up as well.

"Sorry Rainbow, I'm not sure I can keep that promise," Weaponry said as he looked down to see part of his torso was staring to disappear. When he looked up, Pinkie had a mug of apple cider in her hoof. In the other hoof was a tray filled with mugs of apple cider.

"Why should Dashi get to have a cider with you, we all should," Pinkie said as she began to pass out the mugs of cider to everypony.

"To good friends," Applejack toasted. The rest of the group raised their mugs and drank down the cider. Weaponry removed the mug from his lips and stared at the cider in it.

"Thank you," Weaponry said as he looked at the group around him as he added, "I couldn't ask for better friends then you. You've all pulled me back from my darkness, my sorrow I've felt for so long. I'm truly grateful for all you've done."

"Well, it's not like you don't deserve it darling. You've done so much for all of us," Rarity said.

"Not only that but, you've proven yourself to be one of the greatest royal guards I could ever ask for. Thank you for protecting my sister and I and all of Equestria," Celestia stated. The rest of the ponies raised their mugs and toasted to that as they drank the rest of their cider.

Weaponry looked up to see a small ray of light emanating from the clouds above. He could feel the warmth from the ray of light and as he lifted his hoof towards the ray. He felt a hoof gently grasp his and lift him towards the ray and in an instant he scattered into tan flakes that rose up into the ray of light. Leaving behind Twilight, her friends, and the princesses as they lifted their mugs towards they skies, their eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Celestia stood in front of a crowd of ponies with Luna, Twilight and her friends by her side. She cleared her through and began, "I know the last few days have been rough. With the attack of the changings, the monsters the changelings turned into, and rebuilding both Canterlot and Ponyville. We've all lost so much in these last few days but know that every life lost was to preserve the harmony in Equestria. I'd like to ask that the souls of all the ponies that lost their lives be guided to the promise land where their loved ones await with open hooves." As Celestia addressed the crowd of ponies she stood in a graveyeard front of three tombstones. Each one having a cutie make engraved into the stone. One had a glistening arrow, another had a shield with a lightning bolt on it and in the middle was a cutie mark that was two swords in a crossed formation with a halberd going vertically while a spear went horizontally through them.


End file.
